Coral profanado
by Yumipon
Summary: Hay golpes que pueden romper hasta al espíritu más tenaz y borrar la felicidad en un instante. ¿Se puede volver a sonreír cuando te han arrebatado tanto de forma tan violenta? Por favor, dime que este es un horrible sueño... — [Advertencia: Escenas explícitas, abuso sexual.]
1. I

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Deseo que de alguna forma me contestes, que todo es un horrible sueño.  
¿Hasta qué punto debo gritar, retorcerme y sufrir hasta que sea suficiente?  
Por favor, deseo que me digas que es todo un horrible sueño.  
Con una voz que ya parecía rota, grité una y otra vez. —_

— _**Taion; the GazettE —**_

* * *

— _**Coral profanado —**_

— _I —_

* * *

_Ella era una mujer fuerte._

* * *

Miró la imponente puerta de madera que resguardaba los vestigios de la aldea en la que había nacido y crecido, el portón enorme y pesado podía llegar a ser atemorizante, pero para ella siempre significó el regresar a un lugar seguro. Se colocó la mano sobre los ojos para alzar la vista al cielo y, con su otra mano, despedirse de su hermano menor y de Kirara, quienes la habían ido a dejar antes de continuar con su entrenamiento. Ambos regresarían por ella en 5 días, tiempo suficiente para que reparara el daño que recibió su Hiraikotsu en el último enfrentamiento contra un grupo de yōkai que habían tenido hacía poco. Tuvo que ir sola, ya que Miroku había resultado herido durante la batalla y Kagome le prohibió acompañarla para que sanara sin problemas, y no podían esperar a su recuperación porque se estaba acercando el invierno, era necesario que estuviesen preparados pronto.

Inhaló profundo mientras empujaba con fuerza la estructura de madera para abrirse paso hacia el interior, recordando con una sonrisa lo molesto que estaba InuYasha al aceptar que era preciso que ella realizara ese viaje, aunque fuese sola. Después de todo, sabía defenderse bien, era una guerrera, y no podían dejar la aldea al cuidado sólo de Kagome. Era la única opción que tenían.

La visión de las cabañas abandonadas pero reconstruidas poco a poco durante esos años le causó algo de nostalgia, muy pocas veces iba ahí sin compañía, pero eso siempre le ayudaba a reencontrarse con sus antepasados, con sus raíces. Inclinó la cabeza en señal de un respetuoso saludo hacia las tumbas de sus camaradas y luego se dirigió hasta la construcción que antiguamente era su hogar, para dejar su equipaje y comenzar las labores que debía hacer.

Como en cada visita, primero presentó sus respetos y oraciones a sus difuntos, dejando algunas flores en cada sepultura junto con las plegarias silenciosas. Luego se preparó algo de comer para reponer energías antes de dedicarse completamente a reparar el enorme búmeran de hueso en la fragua que estaba en el sector más alejado de la aldea, la satisfacción al saber que ya dominaba ese arduo trabajo y dejaba su arma tan bien como lo habría hecho su padre, le llenó el pecho con alegría.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando decidió parar. Dejó el Hiraikotsu enfriando en agua helada para darle más temple, se limpió el sudor de la frente y se arregló el _kosode_, que había arremangado para poder trabajar más cómoda. Tomó la lámpara a vela que llevaba con ella para iluminarse y se dirigió al exterior, sintiendo el aire frío golpearle el rostro con fuerza, en tanto se percataba de que la luz de la luna era opacada por varias nubes. Echó un vistazo hacia arriba, pensando que pronto comenzaría a llover. Empezó a caminar y, tras unos cuantos pasos, las gotas heladas la atacaron, apagando la lámpara. Intentó cubrirse lo mejor que pudo con ambas manos, apurando el paso para llegar pronto a la cabaña y refugiarse de la lluvia, pero en medio del trayecto escuchó ruido, parecían pasos. No logró determinar la distancia ni la dirección exactas debido al sonido de las gotas golpeando las distintas superficies, pero escrutó con detenimiento alrededor hasta que vio el origen y se acercó, lista para atacar si era necesario.

Cuando llegó al lugar, se encontró con dos hombres agazapados intentando protegerse de la repentina tormenta, traían ropas gastadas y raídas, y parecían estar de viaje hacía bastante tiempo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? —Alzó la voz para que la escucharan, manteniendo una distancia segura mientras seguía mirándolos fijamente.

Ambos hombres levantaron el rostro y la miraron con algo de súplica, sus rostros cansados le indicaban que habían recorrido un largo trayecto.

—¿U-Usted… vive aquí? ¿Es exterminadora?

Uno de los dos habló con algo de temor, como si ella pudiera atacarlo en cualquier momento. Sango arrugó las cejas, un poco confundida. Hacía años que la aldea estaba abandonada, era demasiado extraño que alguien buscara a un Exterminador ahí.

—Lo soy. Ahora, respondan mis preguntas. ¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?

—M-Mi nombre es Kyo y mi compañero es Hiro… —Volvió a hablar el mismo sujeto, apretando los puños mientras le sostenía la mirada dentro de lo que podía con esa oscuridad. —Hemos venido desde muy lejos buscando la ayuda de algún exterminador…

—Sabíamos que la aldea estaba abandonada, pero era la única pista que teníamos… —Agregó ahora el otro, rehuyendo de su mirada tímidamente.

—Debíamos hacer algo… estamos desesperados…

—Por favor, exterminadora…

Los dos hicieron una exagerada reverencia, mientras la lluvia seguía empapándolos. Sango negó con un gesto y les dio la espalda para comenzar a alejarse rumbo a su destino original, moviendo la mano en su dirección para que la siguieran.

—Vamos, les ofreceré algo caliente y ropa seca para que se cambien, luego me contarán su problema.

El par intercambió una mirada de extrañeza entre ellos antes de levantarse y seguirla a paso rápido, agradecidos de que ella hubiese accedido a escucharlos. Por su parte, la castaña simplemente soltó un leve suspiro, sabiendo que no podía negarse a ayudar a los demás, después de todo era parte de su profesión.

* * *

_También era una mujer hermosa._

* * *

Terminó de atarse el _mo-bakama_ verde sobre el _kosode_ y luego tomó el _tekko_ que tenía la cuchilla oculta, presionando el mecanismo y sintiendo el clic seco, sin que la hoja se abriera. Chasqueó la lengua, el dispositivo parecía haberse estropeado a causa del agua de la lluvia y con la poca iluminación que tenía a esas horas, no podría revisarlo inmediatamente, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que guardarlo hasta el día siguiente.

Resignada, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón, en donde los dos visitantes ya la estaban esperando, vistiendo un par de _yukatas_ secas en lugar de las húmedas ropas que llevaban al principio. Les sonrió amablemente y les sirvió algo de estofado antes de pedirles que le relataran su historia.

Kyo fue quien comenzó a hablar mientras Hiro devoraba la comida. Sango no se sorprendió al escuchar que la aldea en la que vivían sus repentinos huéspedes era atacada constantemente por _onis_ provenientes del bosque, y que la situación había empeorado el último tiempo, con encuentros mucho más violentos y resultados estremecedores, y nadie lograba explicarse la razón del brusco cambio.

—Por favor, exterminadora… se lo rogamos —Hiro fue quien habló esta vez, acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos en un signo de súplica que la hizo sentirse un poco incómoda, presionándoselas con aprehensión, sus palmas sudorosas —. Nuestras familias…

—La necesitamos —Kyo apoyó a su compañero, asintiendo con un gesto. —Nadie más podría acabar con esa amenaza…

Sango apartó las manos en cuanto pudo, manteniendo su vista fija en ellos durante unos segundos y asintiendo con un gesto.

—No se preocupen, los… ayudaré… —Su voz fue disminuyendo el volumen, saliendo casi forzosamente de sus labios. Se sentía extraña, como si de pronto sus energías estuviesen abandonándola. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la otra la apoyó en el suelo, intentando mantenerse en su lugar. Comenzó a ver borroso y a sentir que todo le daba vueltas, sin entender el motivo. —¿Qué rayos…? L-Lo siento, yo…

Su cabeza ahora le palpitaba, mientras los párpados le pesaban demasiado, al punto de que debía esforzarse para mantenerlos abiertos. Se sentía realmente mal, y empeoraba a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Pronto, sus brazos también comenzaron a perder fuerza, su visión se volvió más difusa y su voz no fue capaz de salir de sus labios. Logró recargarse en su codo para no caer de lleno en el suelo, pero sus músculos temblaban y no lograron mantener su peso separado de la superficie mucho más tiempo. Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo había dejado de responderle, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Notó como uno de los dos hombres que la acompañaban se acercaba a ella, colocándose de cuclillas a su lado para observarla más de cerca, escuchó el sonido de su expresión de triunfo antes de que hablara.

—Fue más rápido de lo que pensé.

Ella apretó la mandíbula y volvió a intentar moverse, sin poder lograrlo. Sus ojos buscaron en vano enfocarse en algo, apenas podía distinguir algunas sombras.

—Mierda…

Fue la última palabra que logró articular antes de que todo se fuera a negro y perdiera el conocimiento por completo.

* * *

_Era una guerrera tenaz, indómita._

* * *

Cuando comenzó a recobrar el sentido, lo primero que la recorrió fue un horrible dolor de cabeza, como si la hubiese azotado contra un duro muro. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si en cada una de sus extremidades hubiesen puesto un enorme yunque. Abrió con esfuerzo los ojos, los párpados también le pesaban, pero necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. Giró la cabeza un poco, sólo para lograr entrever la madera del suelo y la esquina que estaba frente a ella. Le fue imposible tener la fuerza suficiente para moverse, sentía un hormigueo insistente en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, de pronto sintió el tacto frío y deambulante de alguien en uno de sus muslos, logrando espantar de golpe la parálisis que experimentaba. Se estremeció e intentó alejarse, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que tenía atados los tobillos y los brazos tras su espalda, y de que su _mo-bakama_ había sido quitado, al igual que el fundoshi que usaba para sentirse más cómoda al pelear, dejando el camino libre a los bordes del _kosode_ y a ella sin protección alguna, por lo tanto, permitiendo el acceso a sus piernas y entrepierna. Su reacción provocó que su cuerpo temblara, llamando la atención del dueño de aquella asquerosa mano que seguía tocando su piel, causándole náuseas.

—Oh, ya despertaste —interrumpió las bromas que estaba diciéndose con su compañero para dirigirse a ella, tomándola bruscamente de un brazo y dándole la vuelta para que lo mirara de frente —. Mucho mejor, así es más divertido.

Reconoció a Kyo sonriéndole malicioso, mientras la asquerosa mano seguía su recorrido en su pierna, esta vez llegando a la cara interna de sus muslos. Sango sintió una enorme repulsión ante ese roce, pero evitó hacer arcadas; en su lugar, lo miró con un latente odio y le escupió en la cara con furia.

—Déjame en paz, maldito infeliz.

—¡Zorra! ¿Cómo te atreves? —La abofeteó con fuerza, causando que volviera a caer al suelo, su rostro golpeando el piso. —¿Acaso quieres que te enseñe quien manda aquí?

La levantó del cabello la altura suficiente para golpearla de nuevo y luego la arrojó contra la pared, su espalda recibiendo el impacto con fuerza. Ahogó el quejido que quiso nacer en su garganta, su expresión demostrando nada más que cólera mientras Kyo se posicionaba sobre ella, tomándole el rostro con violencia y presionando los dedos con fuerza.

—Que me dejes, mal nacido —logró decir con dificultad, el interior de sus mejillas doliendo por la presión ejercida por la mano ajena.

—No hablas como una dama, ¿verdad? Pues voy a enseñarte a usar mejor esa boquita tan linda.

Aún manteniendo el agarre firme en su cara, la besó bruscamente, invadiendo con su lengua el interior de la boca de Sango, causándole asco y dificultándole el respirar, para terminar el gesto con una mordida feroz en el labio, logrando herirlo. Sango escupió la sangre al suelo, pero siguió sin quejarse a pesar del ardor en su boca y el palpitante dolor en su rostro que irradiaba desde el lugar donde había recibido los golpes. Mantuvo el semblante duro y desafiante, demostrando sólo desprecio y repugnancia, hasta que sintió otro par de manos sobre ella, tanteando el camino hasta sus hombros y tomando las solapas del _kosode_ para abrirlas de golpe, desacomodando la prenda y dejando expuesto el vendaje que cubría su torso.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —Hiro tiró bruscamente del vendaje, causándole dolor al apretar las demás vueltas, sin nada de delicadeza. —¿Para qué tan cubierta, preciosa?

—Para que imbéciles como tú, no puedan llegar y tocar —respondió, mirándolo retadora, directo a la cara con rencor.

—Las quitaré de algún modo —declaró él, volviendo a tirar, otra ola de dolor recorrió a Sango con la acción, antes de que la mano intentara escabullirse bajo las vendas, buscando su pecho con cierta desesperación.

—Oye, Hiro —Kyo le mostró un cuchillo, los ojos brillando con astucia —. Así será más fácil. Además, podemos usarlo para que aprenda a comportarse.

Ahora ambos hombres estaban frente a ella, uno tenía el arma en alto mientras el otro asentía ante la idea propuesta por su cómplice. El filo fue dirigido directo al abdomen, puesto bajo las vendas para iniciar el camino hacia arriba, cortando la tela a su paso y la piel en un par de ocasiones, causándole más daño, las escasas gotas de sangre empapando un poco los lugares que tocaban. Sango intentó alejarse, pero sus movimientos eran limitados por las amarras, estaba acorralada contra la pared y Hiro la tenía firmemente agarrada de las piernas mientras su compañero terminaba de deshacerse de la última capa que protegía su anatomía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió cómo caían las vendas y las manos tocaban directamente su piel, deambulando sin consideración, agarrando ambos pechos con fuerza, apretando de forma salvaje, desesperada. Un brusco movimiento hizo que su espalda diera contra el suelo, el peso de una de las manos la mantuvo firme ahí mientras el otro sujeto se abría el kimono y se quitaba el fundoshi, dejando a la vista su miembro erecto; se sentó a horcajadas en su abdomen, lo más cerca que pudo de su tórax y colocó su pene entre sus senos, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, rozando los pezones con él y dejando en la piel escasos rastros del líquido preseminal.

—Hijo de puta, aléjate de mí —Sango estaba asqueada, el olor de los genitales de ese sujeto era desagradable y fuerte, y el contacto con su piel era aún más repugnante.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a tus huéspedes —quien observaba la escena la castigó con un corte en su mejilla, recordándole que aún tenía el cuchillo y que ella estaba indefensa —. Deberías complacernos.

Quiso contestar, demostrar que aún no habían roto su espíritu aunque fuese sólo con palabras, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo cuando sintió el tirón en sus pezones, las dos mamas fueron tomadas con rudeza y empujadas hacia el centro con la erección en medio, sus pechos cubrieron su grosor y comenzaron a ser movidos, masturbando a Hiro. Sango echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, dos lágrimas escaparon mientras intentaba quitarse a ese tipo de encima moviéndose lo más que podía, pero su cuerpo se paralizó cuando sintió las manos de Kyo en su entrepierna, los dedos buscando de forma tosca la separación de sus labios mayores, hasta que dio con ella y se movió rápido, apretando con fuerza el clítoris para luego buscar la entrada de su vagina, algo que a ella le causó bastante dolor porque, aunque había algo de lubricación, la brusquedad del movimiento fue agresiva y apresurada, frotando con rudeza su interior.

—¡No! — Su grito fue ignorado por completo cuando tres dedos se introdujeron dentro de ella de golpe, causando que ahora sí se quejara, sentía como las paredes de su vagina se desgarraban por la violencia del acto. —No…

Sin darle un respiro, Hiro la agarró por la nuca para que su rostro quedara frente a su miembro. Había dejado de usar sus pechos, ahora se masturbaba con su mano rápidamente, mientras casi tocaba con el glande el rostro de Sango.

—Voy a acabar…

El anuncio fue repentino, en cuanto lo dio eyaculó en el rostro de la castaña, el semen escurrió sin curso, la herida en su mejilla ardió cuando entró en contacto con él. Su cabeza golpeó nuevamente el suelo cuando quedó libre del agarre, en tanto quien acababa de ensuciarla se ponía de pie para darle espacio a su amigo; Kyo rápidamente apretó con fuerza uno de los pechos para luego morder sin consideración el pezón, tirando de él; sus dedos seguían invadiéndola, podía sentir algo fluir entre sus piernas cuando él retiraba un poco la mano, pero no estuvo segura de qué era hasta que la voz ronca le dio un indicio.

—No pensé que serías virgen…

No esperaba esas palabras, sólo pudo negar con un gesto de ironía al escucharlas, que alguien le dijera eso después de años de matrimonio con Miroku…

—No lo soy, imbécil —aclaró, sin entender de dónde sacaba fuerzas para seguir resistiendo y con la intención de borrar la expresión de satisfacción y victoria de Kyo al pensar que podía ser el primero —. No sabes nada, ni siquiera puedes excitarme…

Él la miró con rencor, sacando sus dedos de su vagina y tomándola con brusquedad, dándole la vuelta y dejándola boca abajo, cargando su rostro contra el suelo y hablándole al oído.

—A ver si piensas lo mismo después de que te coja.

Le levantó las caderas dejándola arrodillada, pero con el torso inclinado hacia adelante, recostado en el suelo debido a la falta del apoyo de los brazos; de forma apresurada hizo el _kosode_ a un lado y se quitó de un movimiento el fundoshi, tan veloz que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, entreabrió las nalgas y la penetró, introduciendo su pene sin ningún cuidado hasta el fondo y comenzando a moverse con fiereza, causándole daño con cada embiste. Ella cerró los ojos, lágrimas silenciosas se mezclaron con los restos de semen que aún goteaban de su cara. Sin embargo, no se quejó, tragándose el llanto que le quemaba el pecho. Él la levantó del suelo jalándole el cabello, logrando que su torso y sus piernas formaran un ángulo de 90 grados y embistiéndola así con coraje rápidamente, hasta que llegó al clímax y eyaculó en su interior, Sango pudo sentirlo y esta vez, fue incapaz de no hacer arcadas, se sentía tan nauseabunda que terminó vomitando, al tiempo que Kyo la hacía a un lado con un movimiento brusco, dejándola tirada en el suelo en esa incómoda posición, aún con arcadas y el cuerpo tembloroso, la respiración entrecortada y escasas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Tardó unos segundos en encontrar una línea de pensamiento que le hiciera sentido. Lo único que podía ver en su mente eran las repulsivas imágenes de lo que le habían hecho ese par de idiotas, hiriéndola como si estuviese siendo apuñalada sin descanso. Hizo un esfuerzo para quedar recostada sobre su costado, tosiendo y escupiendo levemente para sacarse el amargor de la boca, intentando pensar en lo que estaba viviendo. Lo primero distinto a lo que le acababa de pasar que cruzó por su cabeza fueron los cuestionamientos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo eso? ¿Por qué lo hacían esos sujetos? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? La ilusión de que se fueran y la dejaran en paz fue un diminuto punto de luz en el oscuro panorama que tenía en frente, no era tan ingenua ni estúpida como para creer que eso pasaría. Entonces, ¿hasta cuándo tendría que soportar todo eso?

—¿Ya entendiste tu posición? — Kyo le dio una patada en el abdomen para darle la vuelta, dejándola boca arriba. —Oh, mira qué sucia estás…

—Yo puedo ayudarla con eso —Hiro sonrió de medio lado antes de arrojarle un balde de agua fría directo a la cara, causando que ella comenzara a toser frenéticamente cuando comenzó a ahogarse —. Creo que así está mejor.

Sango sintió el líquido entrando en su boca y nariz, haciéndole más dificultoso respirar. Intentó darse vuelta nuevamente de costado para poder botar el agua que había entrado por sus fosas nasales y boca, pero el firme peso de un pie en su pecho se lo impidió, por lo que sólo pudo voltear el rostro para ayudarse un poco, la tos sin detenerse por varios segundos hasta que logró poder respirar mejor, inhalando profundo antes de volver a mirarlos con creciente desprecio.

—Púdranse, hijos de perra.

Sabía que las palabras no iban a ser bien recibidas, el golpe de respuesta no fue una sorpresa, pero eso no iba a causar que ella dejara de luchar. Iba a resistir hasta el final, sin importar lo que esos hombres hicieran ni cuánto tiempo le tomara terminar esa pesadilla.

* * *

_**H**ola, queridos lectores, hoy me presento con una historia amarga y dolorosa. Me disculpo por el trauma causado y por lo explícito, pero no prometo rosas ni arcoíris, porque esto no es una situación que se supere fácilmente, por lo tanto el final no va a ser feliz. _

_**P**or ahora, me despido. Prometo actualización semanal, por lo menos que eso pueda servir de consuelo por el panorama que estoy entregando._

_**A**ntes de despedirme, quiero mencionar que este fic ha tenido colaboración de varias personas, ya que quise tomar todas las precauciones y darle toda la seriedad y realismo que merece una situación de esta índole. Primero, a **Ari**, ficker y psicóloga que fue un amor para guiarme sobre todo el proceso; a** Loops**, quien también en su momento me dio orientación al respecto; y a **Nuez**, por ser mi beta y acompañarme con sus consejos y observaciones, no ha sido un camino fácil pero gracias a ella, lo he seguido lo mejor posible._

_**A**hora sí, nos estamos leyendo próximamente. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, estaré atenta a sus comentarios, sean libres de apedrearme incluso si así lo desean._

_**Y**umi~_


	2. II

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Coral profanado —**_

— _II —_

* * *

_Era valiente, decidida y segura._

* * *

Abrió los ojos con un gran esfuerzo, sentía todo su cuerpo agarrotado, el dolor que la recorría era peor que cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes, ni siquiera después de sus más arduas batallas recordaba quedar tan resentida. Pero eso no era lo que realmente la desgarraba, porque podía soportar los golpes físicos sin importar lo mucho que la lastimaran.

Escuchó las voces masculinas cercanas, probablemente fuera de la puerta del cuarto donde ella se encontraba. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para quedar sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared; sus tobillos habían sido liberados en algún momento para facilitarles a ellos la _acción_, y a pesar de que ella intentó usar la fuerza de sus piernas y defenderse a patadas, no obtuvo mayor resultado que numerosos golpes que ahora se reflejaban en varias zonas violáceas en su piel y un par de cortes que seguían ardiendo en su torso. Cerró los ojos, volviendo a llorar en silencio.

Quería volver a su hogar, junto a su familia, a su esposo. Quería alejarse lo más que pudiera, quitarse de alguna forma esa horrible sensación de encima y seguir adelante. Quería que esa pesadilla terminara, pero sabía que aún tendría que resistir un poco más.

Se repitió nuevamente que lograría salir de eso, de una forma u otra, y continuar.

Esbozó una amarga sonrisa al recordar que Miroku le había hablado sobre el karma, de cómo las acciones de cada persona afectaban de un modo u otro a los demás, y de que eso se transformaba en una corriente de energía que se devolvía.

"_Si realizas actos buenos, recibirás una buena energía de vuelta. Pero si tus acciones son malintencionadas, el karma te devolverá la mano."_

Ella había creído en eso. Incluso sin saber el concepto, desde que tenía memoria había seguido el precepto de que, si hacía cosas buenas, la vida le sonreiría. Se suponía que incluso los pensamientos y emociones formaban parte del karma… pero ella ya no podía seguir creyendo en esa idea. ¿Acaso los sentimientos oscuros, la sed de venganza y la ira y el rencor que había sentido cuando perdió a sus compañeros, a su familia, habían sido tan fuertes y sombríos como para que éste fuera su castigo?

No se consideraba una mala persona. No era perfecta, pero hacía lo mejor que podía. E incluso si no fuera de ese modo, nadie merecía pasar por una tortura semejante. Eso no era karma, sus buenas o malas acciones no tenían que ver con lo que ella estaba viviendo. Todo eso tenía una causa, y era la maldad en el corazón de esos hombres y los actos que habían decidido llevar a cabo.

Se habían burlado de ella, de su confianza y buenas intenciones, de su sentido del deber y la responsabilidad de ayudar a los demás, aprovechándose de todo eso para tenderle una trampa, probablemente la habían observado lo suficiente para saber cómo hacerlo. No era necesario que alguien le diera una explicación, ella había deducido que en el momento en el que Hiro tomó sus manos, _algo_ había hecho, probablemente el sudor que ella había sentido era alguna especie de veneno o algo similar, que la dejó inconsciente para darles a ellos la facilidad de inmovilizarla y hacerle lo que les diera la gana.

Bien, si ellos habían decidido realizar todas esas acciones por su propia voluntad, ella también podría liberarse de algún modo, todo dependía de su fortaleza y determinación, de su espíritu y perseverancia. Seguiría intentando, sin rendirse, aún si debía hacerlo una y otra vez sin descanso.

Se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sola cuando vio las sombras proyectarse frente a sus pies, indicándole que ellos estaban delante suyo. Levantó el rostro para observarlos con indiferencia, siendo recibida sin palabras, sólo las miradas maliciosas y llenas de perversión; una de las manos se acercó a ella para alzarla por el cuello, dificultándole la respiración. El rostro masculino se acercó al suyo, logrando que reconociera a Kyo en la penumbra; la sonrisa inmoral, los ojos con ese brillo cruel, la mano tosca deambulando en su torso sin consideración alguna. Lamió su mejilla y ella le escupió, causando que le diera un rodillazo en el abdomen, botando el aire de sus pulmones y haciéndola toser, mientras la dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas sin ningún cuidado.

—Eres obstinada, perra —murmuró, limpiándose el rostro —. ¿Por qué no te evitas más sufrimiento y te comportas como una buena mujer?

—Nunca, zopenco.

—Vas a aprender por las malas, entonces.

—Jódete.

La jaló del cabello, arrastrándola para alejarla de la pared y luego la dejó nuevamente de rodillas, haciéndole un gesto a su cómplice y colocándose detrás de ella, afirmándola con fuerza de forma que su cabeza quedara erguida, a pesar de sus movimientos para liberarse.

—Vamos a darle un mejor uso a tu boca, puta.

Tiró de su nuca para que ella abriera los labios al tiempo que Hiro introducía su erección bruscamente, causándole arcadas al rozar el paladar y la garganta con el movimiento, el olor mareándola y la sensación repulsiva creciendo con fuerza en su interior. La mano de quien estaba frente a ella tomó con firmeza su cabeza para evitar que ella se alejara de él y de paso, hacer las penetraciones más profundas, mientras quien aún seguía tras ella comenzaba a tocar sin consideraciones sus pechos, apretándolos con furia, dejándole la piel enrojecida, las marcas de los dedos visibles en ella.

A Sango le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que ahora tenía una oportunidad. Lo pensó sólo un instante antes de actuar, sabiendo que sus opciones eran mínimas, pero aun así, decidiendo tomar el riesgo. Con determinación, mordió lo más fuerte que pudo el miembro que invadía su boca; el grito sorprendió a Kyo, quien tardó en percatarse de lo que había pasado. Sango aprovechó el momento para echar la cabeza hacia atrás con energía, golpeándolo en el rostro y, usando toda la fortaleza que pudo reunir, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr, saliendo del cuarto hacia el pasillo, intentando orientarse para saber dónde ir y escapar de esos bandidos.

Sólo logró avanzar unos pocos metros cuando la agarraron por detrás, tirándola al suelo y dándole un feroz puñetazo en el rostro, sintió el sabor metálico en su boca luego del golpe. Nuevamente la tomaron por el cabello, llevándola a la rastra de vuelta al cuarto de donde había escapado, con facilidad pese a que ella no dejaba de moverse para intentar liberarse. En el camino, Sango pudo ver las gotas de sangre que iban cayendo del rostro ajeno, aunque eran escasas.

—Maldita, me rompiste la nariz —reclamó, la ira creciente en su voz —. Vas a pagarlo caro —ingresaron nuevamente en el cuarto y él la dejó caer al suelo, pateándola antes de dirigirse a su amigo —. Ya deja de lloriquear, Hiro.

—¡Pero me mordió! —El aludido sollozaba como un niño, mirándose la zona afectada con temor.

—Ni siquiera te sacó sangre —Kyo echó una mirada de reojo y luego le señaló a la castaña —. Pero deberíamos enseñarle modales.

Él estuvo de acuerdo, sollozando un par de veces para calmarse, y luego acercándose a Sango para colocarse encima, el peso aprisionándola nuevamente. El otro también llegó a su lado, inclinándose para hablarle de frente.

—¿Querías huir, _muñequita_? Qué lástima, porque nosotros aún no nos aburrimos de ti, y ahora tendremos que castigarte por tu falta de respeto y consideración con nosotros.

—Inténtalo, he vivido infiernos peores. Imbéciles como ustedes no van a doblegarme.

Kyo soltó una carcajada. —Eso vamos a verlo, _preciosa_.

Sango los observó con odio, tragándose el dolor que se originó en cada centímetro de su cuerpo cuando comenzaron los golpes y las heridas, guardando cualquier verbalización o sonido que evidenciara su sufrimiento en su interior, y soportando en silencio la tortura, no iba a darles la satisfacción de regocijarse con su agonía, no permitiría que supieran cuán herida estaba en ese punto.

* * *

_Su espíritu era indomable, invencible..._

* * *

Apretó los dientes cuando sintió esa asquerosa mano recorrerle el trasero, el dueño acomodándose en su espalda, causándole dolor con el acto, volvía a ser invadida de una forma repentina y frenética, descuidada; los dedos apretando y quedando marcados en la piel de sus nalgas, podía adivinar las huellas. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por eso ya? ¿Cuántos golpes, cuántas heridas? ¿Cuánto dolor había soportado, siempre con el rostro implacable, la mirada llena de aversión, sus labios listos para seguir respondiendo?

En ningún momento había dejado de poner resistencia. Incluso ahora, unos minutos atrás estaba pataleando pese a no tener fuerzas suficientes y a que sus intentos eran casi patéticos a esas alturas, ganándose más puñetazos para que se quedara tranquila, lo que sólo hizo para no terminar más herida y tener la resistencia suficiente para luego seguir luchando. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, estaba en desventaja y tan dañada, tanto física como emocionalmente, que apenas había podido moverse después del ataque. No sabía cuánto más podría seguir soportando su cuerpo esa situación, con los golpes constantes y la desmoralización causada, sabía que estaba llegando a su límite.

Sintió al tipo tras suyo acabar en sus glúteos, el semen caliente ensuciándole las piernas mientras escurría por ellas. Le agarró las nalgas con firmeza, presionando con ganas antes de darles un mordisco. Un escalofrío desagradable la recorrió en ese momento, nuevamente sintió náuseas, pero se contuvo para no vomitar, ya que el aliento de Kyo en su mejilla le anunció la cercanía de él a su rostro, hablándole con burla.

—¿Sabías que tu trasero es perfecto? —Preguntó, volviendo a apretar con seguridad, como si fuese de su propiedad y pudiese hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Ella sintió su alma romperse nuevamente al escucharlo, la angustia subiendo por su pecho al igual que los deseos de llorar al escuchar las palabras: Miroku solía decirle lo mismo, acompañando la frase con algún agarrón juguetón, travieso, cómplice; y ahora…

—Quita tus asquerosas manos de ahí —espetó, moviéndose lo mejor que podía para intentar apartarlo, olvidando por completo el dolor y el agotamiento —. No tienes el derecho…

—Quédate quieta, _preciosa_ —le ordenó, usando el adjetivo con malicia, había notado que le afectaba más que los golpes; y agarrándola con fuerza de las caderas —. No estás en condiciones de exigir nada.

—Que dejes de tocarme el trasero —insistió, moviendo las piernas con frenesí, el coraje iba subiendo a medida que él seguía rondando en sus nalgas sin consideración alguna, tocando con lujuria y perversidad.

—Lo haré hasta que me aburra —le dijo con sorna, volviendo a apretar para que ella notara que sus manos se mantenían en la zona —. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, _preciosa_?

Sango volvió a apretar los dientes, con una mezcla potente de furia con frustración. Sabía que no tenía muchas opciones, pero no iba a seguir permitiendo que él ensuciara de esa forma un acto que ella sólo tenía reservado a su esposo, algo que siempre había sido sinónimo de la complicidad y confianza que tenían. Dio vuelta el rostro en un gesto de fastidio, sabía necesitaba ayuda, pero estaba sola. Si quería salir de esa situación, tendría que encontrar el modo por ella misma.

Miró alrededor, buscando algo que pudiese serle útil, de alguna forma tenía que lograr sacarse a Kyo de encima, librarse de sus amarras y darles su merecido a ese par de idiotas, porque era consciente de que sería capaz de hacerlo teniendo la oportunidad. Sin embargo, no veía nada que le fuese de ayuda: la sala no tenía armas, nada que pudiese darle algún apoyo para lograr su objetivo. Enfocó entonces sus ojos en el fuego que ardía junto a ellos, uno de los últimos leños agregados para avivar la llama y así calentar la comida que se estaban preparando, sobresalía de los demás porque era una rama larga y no muy gruesa, que se consumía lentamente. Calculó el movimiento por algunos segundos, viendo la escena en su cabeza para trazar un plan. Iba a necesitar de toda su fuerza, energías y templanza para lograrlo, pero si lo conseguía, quizá podría terminar con eso de una buena vez.

Volvió a moverse, pataleando con toda la ira acumulada, golpeando en los genitales a su agresor, quien la empujó lejos de sí como respuesta refleja al ataque, antes de observarla con rencor, poniéndose de pie para encararla.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, zorra?!

Sango no esperó reacción ni respuesta a sus acciones, había caído cerca del fuego y eso era lo que necesitaba. Con esfuerzo, realizó un ágil movimiento con sus piernas, logrando arrojar ese leño encendido a los pies de Kyo. El grito en respuesta al dolor fue inmediato, seguido por uno pidiendo ayuda a su compañero a los pocos segundos, pero para ese momento ella ya había logrado ponerse de pie y salir del lugar rápidamente, rompiendo uno de los _shōji_ con el peso de su cuerpo y llegando al pasillo externo, corriendo lo más veloz que podía, siguiendo una dirección concreta. Ese lugar era su antiguo hogar, conocía cada rincón como la palma de su mano y sabía dónde podría encontrar algo con lo que defenderse y atacar: el depósito de armas estaba en uno de los costados de la construcción, no lejos de donde se encontraba en esos momentos. También ingresó a la habitación atravesando el _shōji_ y buscando con apremio el estante donde se encontraban las cuchillas y espadas, usando el filo de una que estaba colgada para cortar las ataduras de sus brazos, mientras escuchaba los pasos presurosos acercarse a ella por el pasillo exterior.

Logró liberarse justo en el momento en el que ambos hombres aparecieron en la entrada del cuarto, mirándola con odio y furia, sus ojos inyectados en sangre demostrando la ira creciente. Ella sonrió segura esta vez, alzando la mano para sacar un arma del estante, el filo brillando con la luz del día que ingresaba por la puerta. Notó la forma en la que las expresiones de rencor mutaban a unas de duda y confusión, ahora ella estaba armada y era una exterminadora, existía la posibilidad de que pudiera defenderse, atacarlos e incluso derrotarlos, si tenía las fuerzas suficientes.

—Si sueltas esa _katana_ y cooperas, podemos ser más gentiles contigo, _preciosa _—tras dudar un segundo, Kyo sonrió con suspicacia e intentó disuadirla, apuntándola con un cuchillo largo que ahora llevaba consigo.

—Te dije muchas veces que no me llames así —Sango lo miró con fastidio y asco, el odio creciendo en sus entrañas al recordar todo el daño que le causaron —. Además, creo que quienes deberían rendirse son ustedes.

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes usarla —Hiro intentó burlarse, aunque sus ojos lo delataban, estaba inseguro de sus palabras, dudaba al ver la expresión segura de su adversaria.

—¿Quieren comprobarlo?

Apenas les dio tiempo de reaccionar, atacándolos directamente con la mal llamada _katana_, decidida y certera como sólo ella podía ser. El _wakizashi_ fue empuñado con destreza, a pesar de que los músculos de los brazos estaban adoloridos y resentidos por el prieto y largo amarre, su habilidad seguía siendo superior a la de sus atacantes.

Ambos hombres pusieron resistencia, sacando ventaja del estado cansado y maltratado en el que se encontraba ella, pudiendo defenderse y atacarla a ratos, aunque fuese a duras penas y con dificultad, algo que realmente los sorprendió, pero intentaron aparentar seguridad para seguir disminuyendo su espíritu.

—Eres patética, apenas si puedes moverte —Kyo sonrió confiado cuando una de sus toscas estocadas le arañó el brazo a ella, causando que volviera a sangrar.

—No vas a poder con nosotros —Hiro intentó atacarla por la espalda, aprovechando que había sido alcanzada por su compañero, pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente, sus reflejos seguían siendo rápidos aún con sus heridas.

—Entiéndelo, una puta como tu jamás va a derrotarnos —nuevamente el primero le lanzó otra estocada, pero esta vez ella fue mucho más rápida, evitándola, aunque no pudo prever la patada que recibió en sus costillas, mandándola unos cuantos metros más allá y dejándola en el suelo —. Deja de ser tan fastidiosa y haz algo bien por una jodida vez. Ya no puedes hacer nada más que obedecernos,_ preciosa_.

Había ido acercándose poco a poco a ella, que se mantenía arrodillada y con la cabeza gacha, en una pose que ambos interpretaron como sumisión al fin. Los dos llegaron a su lado, dispuestos a castigarla nuevamente por su rebeldía, no iban a permitirle salirse con la suya.

Nada más lejos de la verdad. En ese momento, los abusadores se dieron cuenta de que no tenían posibilidad de ganarle. Sango sólo estaba esperando el momento preciso, empuñando con determinación su arma, y en cuanto los dos estuvieron lo bastante cerca, atacó sorpresivamente, hiriéndolos a ambos con un solo movimiento calculado con exactitud, hecho con precisión. Hiro recibió el corte en su rostro, pasando a llevar el ojo izquierdo; Kyo, en su brazo derecho, la sangre de ambos saliendo profusa de las heridas, manchando la tierra, ninguno en condiciones de seguir luchando. Lograron alejarla un poco para darse el espacio de huir velozmente, desapareciendo tras el muro del fuerte antes de que la castaña pudiese volver a atacarlos de nuevo. Ella no intentó seguirlos, su objetivo en ese instante era liberarse, estaba agotada y lo único que quería era descansar, recuperar energías para luego seguir adelante. Inhaló profundo mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies, sintiendo de pronto todo el cansancio y el dolor envolverla con pesadez al ser abandonada por la adrenalina y el coraje que la acompañaron durante la batalla, su pecho apretado, la angustia apareciendo repentinamente al darse cuenta de que todo eso había _terminado_.

Llegó a un cuarto, no supo cual, y cayó rendida, su cuerpo apenas cubierto por el arruinado y rasgado _kosode_ rosa, golpeó el futón con un ruido sordo. Ella apretó contra sí el _wakizashi _y sonrió levemente, necesitaba descansar.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

* * *

_**B**uenas, nuevamente. Acá dejo la segunda entrega de este tormentoso fic, tal como prometí, actualización semanal. En este momento, vemos como Sango es capaz de liberarse por sus propios medios, a pesar de todo el martirio y la tormentosa agonía que sufrió durante esa tortura. Lamentablemente, a pesar de que ya no está bajo el yugo de sus victimarios, aún queda mucho camino por delante. Así que debemos tener fuerza y paciencia para seguir con este tortuoso y a camino._

_**Q**uiero agradecer a quienes se animaron (o desanimaron) a leer, en especial a **Sango Nube87** y a **AvrilGarcia**, sus reviews son muy apreciados, lamento el dolor, ya saben que sufro con ustedes. Estaré atenta a sus comentarios en esta ocasión también. Debo agradecer a **Nuez**, quien me betea con todo el amor que necesito para esta historia._

_**N**os estamos leyendo pronto, les envío un abrazo apretado desde Chile~_

_**Y**umi~_


	3. III

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Coral profanado —**_

_— III —_

* * *

_También podía ser tierna, delicada._

* * *

—_Te amo, Sanguito. Y eso no va a cambiar, pase lo que pase._

Escuchó pasos acercándose de forma presurosa, parecía ser sólo una persona. Abrió los ojos y presionó con aprensión el arma, preparada para defenderse si era necesario porque no iba a permitir que volvieran a lastimarla. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos escuchó una voz familiar que la hizo soltar lágrimas, llamándola de forma desesperada, buscándola con angustia.

Se cubrió el rostro, negando con un gesto mientras esperaba que la encontrara; pronto sintió el _shōji _abrirse de golpe para dar paso a quien acababa de llegar, nuevamente hubo una exclamación diciendo su nombre, el gruñido enfurecido de su compañera felina y las rodillas de su hermano golpeando el suelo para acercarse a ella arrastrándolas, sus brazos la rodearon y un beso sobreprotector fue depositado en su cabeza, acogiéndola con aflicción.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, aunque el silencio fue roto sólo por los sollozos desconsolados, Sango no pudo contenerlos más y usó el pecho de Kohaku como un refugio seguro. Él ni siquiera quiso preguntar, podía deducir lo que le había ocurrido por el estado en el que la encontró: el _kosode_ desarreglado, roto en algunas partes, rasgado de forma violenta; los moretones como muestra clara de los golpes, las heridas causadas por el cuchillo apenas estaban cerrando, y los brazos aún con las marcas de la cuerda que los había apresado…

Apretó los puños, furioso. Cuando llegó al lugar y vio los rastros de un enfrentamiento, con algunos _shōji_ rotos y restos de sangre en el piso del pasillo exterior y en la tierra que rodeaba la casa, temió lo peor y su aflicción fue creciendo a medida que buscaba a su hermana y se encontraba con más evidencia de crueldad en algunos de los cuartos de la cabaña, hasta que por fin la localizó, viendo el daño evidente que ella había recibido y haciéndose una idea bastante acertada de lo ocurrido.

Kohaku le permitió llorar todo lo que quisiera entre sus brazos, hasta que el llanto fue menos desesperado. Ella levantó el rostro, Kohaku limpió lo mejor que pudo el rastro húmedo y le acarició la mejilla, maldiciendo internamente al ver las magulladuras y la herida que aún no comenzaba a sanar en su cara. Negó con un gesto de impotencia y volvió a abrazarla con algo de recelo, para luego ayudarla a ponerse de pie, le permitió vestirse un _yukata_ limpio y le ofreció algo de comer mientras él le preparaba el baño, seguro de que era una de las cosas que ella necesitaba.

Sango no dijo nada en todo ese transcurso, las miradas y los gestos bastaban para que su hermano la comprendiera sin necesidad de palabras. Sin embargo, sabía que debía decirle lo que había pasado, aunque él no se lo preguntara directamente, la interrogante era innegable y lo mejor era responderla pronto, para sacarse, aunque fuese un poco, ese horrible peso de encima. Así que, luego de darse un largo baño – en el que intentó de forma desesperada quitarse esa sensación de estar sucia, restregándose hasta de manera violenta, pero sin lograrlo para nada – y vestirse nuevamente uno de sus _kosode_s rosa, decidió contarle lo que había ocurrido.

El relato fue angustiante, tormentoso, más desgarrador de lo que podría haber imaginado en un principio. Kohaku no preguntó, no interrumpió, sólo escuchó con impotencia y cólera, sus puños apretados con tanta fuerza por la ira, que llegaban a dolerle. La forma en la que su hermana había sido engañada por su buena voluntad, los silencios en medio de la historia indicando de una forma implícita lo que había ocurrido, sin detalles, simplemente la mirada apagada, herida, atormentada ante el recuerdo, los labios temblando casi imperceptiblemente…

Terminó de hablar, comentando que lo importante era que estaba _bien_, viva a pesar de todo. Él negó con un gesto, eso no era cierto. Podía estar viva, pero había sido lastimada en demasiadas formas, de seguro ni siquiera su espíritu estaba intacto.

—Claro que no estás bien. Sólo mira todos esos golpes, las heridas… —Sus puños tensos, la impotencia mezclándose con la ira en su rostro de tan sólo imaginar lo que ella había vivido, pensar que el daño no era sólo físico, le dolía incluso intentar verbalizar el hecho. —Malditos infelices.

—Pero ya terminó —murmuró ella, sonando más como una petición, como si tuviese que convencerse de que había acabado y que ahora estaba a salvo —. Ya se fueron y ahora tú y Kirara están aquí…

Él no podía sentirse conforme con eso, esa no era la forma en la que deberían haber concluido las cosas. Esos malnacidos tendrían que haber pagado sus crímenes, cada golpe debería haber sido devuelto con creces, ellos tendrían que haber sufrido un infierno mil veces peor que el vivido por su hermana. Soltó un suspiro de indignación, sabía que tampoco podía pedir tanto, no en esos momentos.

—Por supuesto, hermana. Tranquila, te vamos a proteger.

Sango sonrió levemente y asintió con un gesto, aún sin saber cómo abordar la situación. ¿La iban a proteger? Nunca lo había necesitado, a pesar de que muchas veces Miroku, e incluso InuYasha lo habían intentado, ella siempre terminaba demostrando que podía cuidar de sí misma, que no necesitaba que nadie le cuidara la espalda. Pero ahora…

Cerró los ojos, estaba agotada. No quería seguir luchando, ni preocupándose o temiendo que esos imbéciles regresaran para seguir _divirtiéndose_ con ella, ni siquiera quería pensar en las otras amenazas que podían rondar los alrededores, o en ninguna otra preocupación más.

Sólo quería descansar, recuperar la energía que le había sido arrebatada de forma tan cruel. Quería sentirse segura de nuevo, saber que podría enfrentarse otra vez al enemigo y luchar sin miedo. Quería volver a sentir el espíritu guerrero dentro de ella alejando el temor, recordándole su fortaleza y reflejando su espíritu inquebrantable.

Pero, sobre todo, quería a su esposo. Quería sentir sus brazos rodeándola gentilmente, acogiéndola en su pecho con esmero. Escuchar el reconfortante latido de su corazón, su voz grave murmurándole palabras de amor. Sus manos cuidadosas peinándola con cariño, acariciando su rostro con ternura. Sus ojos mirándola con dulzura, permitiéndole perderse en ese infinito azul y regalándole esa tranquila sonrisa que podía llevarse todos los problemas con ella.

Cielos, lo extrañaba tanto que llegaba a ser doloroso. Pero también tenía miedo de volver a encontrarse con él después de eso. Sabía que nada sería lo mismo, porque ella ya no era la mujer que había partido días atrás… No podía imaginar su reacción al enterarse, mucho menos cómo actuaría después… ¿Podría seguir viéndola como antes, notaría alguna diferencia? Temía tanto…

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que se acercaba el momento de volver, temblando con pánico ante la idea. Les había dicho a sus amigos que no estaría más de una semana fuera. En su largo encierro, había perdido la noción del tiempo, sin saber cuántos días y noches transcurrieron sin descanso. Tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida antes de que Kohaku volviera, pero si él estaba ahí era porque habían pasado los 5 días. Se suponía que debía terminar de reparar a Hiraikotsu para regresar a su hogar lo antes posible, pese a todo.

Suspiró abatida, se sentía como si el momento en el que llegó al fuerte, hubiese sido un siglo atrás. Y le aterraba saber que pronto tendría que enfrentar nuevamente todo lo que había sucedido, porque nunca podría ocultarle algo así a Miroku. Su cuerpo volvió a doler, los músculos seguían resentidos y los golpes y heridas palpitaban cada cierto rato, recorriéndola con una ola de malestar que le causaba una pesadez horrible, ni hablar de cuando intentaba moverse, cada acción era un martirio. Aunque el dolor que más profundo llegaba en su ser era ese ardor en su entrepierna que parecía no menguar con nada, atravesándola por completo, siempre presente como el cruel recordatorio de lo que había sufrido.

—Deberías seguir descansando. Yo iré a buscar más leña, la necesitaré para terminar de reparar a Hiraikotsu —Kohaku le sonrió sutilmente, había notado lo mal que se sentía y era consciente de que su hermana necesitaba recuperar algo de energías.

Ella asintió sutilmente, levantándose con algo de torpeza para dirigirse a su habitación, dejándose caer en el futón y cerrando los ojos para permitirle al demandante abrazo del sueño, envolverla y llevársela con él por algunas horas. Necesitaba reponerse de algún modo.

* * *

_Y podía ser vulnerable, necesitar protección._

* * *

—¡Sango!

Se despertó de golpe al escuchar su nombre, la voz que lo había dicho era inconfundible para ella, pero se suponía que él estaba en la aldea junto a sus amigos, recuperándose de sus lesiones. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿O todo lo que había pasado, en realidad había sido una pesadilla? Se incorporó con lentitud, afirmándose la cabeza con una mano mientras la otra le hacía de soporte, y al moverse fue atravesada con un latigazo de dolor que le corroboró que el daño seguía ahí, que todo ese infierno había sido real y que las secuelas aún estaban vívidas en su cuerpo.

Intentó ponerse de pie para ir en busca de quien aún seguía exclamando su nombre en un desesperado llamado, pero sus músculos se sentían incluso más agarrotados y cansados que antes y sólo logró soltar un quejido y quedar de rodillas en su lugar, incapaz de cumplir su objetivo. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que hiciera otro esfuerzo más, porque el _fusuma_ de la habitación se abrió a los pocos segundos, dando paso al rostro afligido y preocupado de su esposo, quien la miró primero con alivio tras haberla encontrado, pero su expresión cambió al instante, las marcas del maltrato recibido lo golpearon con fuerza, causándole una mezcla de angustia con ira que no recordaba haber sentido con tal intensidad antes. Se acercó a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos, sobrecogiéndola con la desesperación del acto.

—Sango… pequeñita, ¿qué…? ¿Estás bien, qué pasó? —La aprehensión era evidente, casi palpable; el gesto fue protector, casi paternal. Ella se dejó atrapar por sus brazos, ocultó el rostro en su pecho y soltó más lágrimas, esta vez su llanto fue desesperado, desgarrador, sin impedimentos. —Oh, Sanguito…

La sostuvo contra su pecho, sin interrumpir su desahogo, simplemente permitiéndole llorar cuanto necesitara, recordándole que estaba con ella, que ahora estaba a su lado. La castaña no pudo soportarlo más, con la única persona con la que se había permitido demostrar sus miedos, vulnerabilidades y sufrimiento sin máscaras ni guardando apariencias, había sido él, era incapaz de fingir fortaleza frente a Miroku cuando se sentía débil o derrotada, y ahora estaba rota de tantas formas que sencillamente dejó salir todo su dolor, segura de que él iba a cuidarla.

Fueron unos minutos largos, casi agónicos para el monje, que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo su esposa había terminado en ese estado. ¿Qué nivel de violencia había soportado para quedar tan lastimada? ¿Cómo había quedado tan expuesta, de qué forma habían logrado herirla, golpearla de esa forma, siendo ella una guerrera tan hábil? Era difícil para él imaginarse el panorama, había visto a Sango enfrentarse a numerosos enemigos y ninguno la derrotaba, incluso cuando estaba en desventaja o tenía dificultades para enfrentarse a ellos, porque sus habilidades habían mejorado considerablemente con el tiempo. ¿Qué había sido diferente ahora?

—L-Lo lamento, te estoy preocupando… —La voz femenina provocó que la mirara hacia abajo, ella seguía refugiada en su pecho, como si ese fuese el único lugar seguro, como si quisiera unirse a él y nunca separarse de nuevo.

—No te disculpes por eso… sólo quiero saber cómo estás…

—Mejor… — Murmuró, hubiese querido responder "bien", pero no podía mentirle. —Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí…

—Preciosa… —Le acarició la cabeza con cariño y delicadeza, sus dedos pasando entre las hebras de su cabello para acomodarlo en su espalda con cuidado.

Sango se estremeció al escuchar el adjetivo y sentir la caricia en su cabellera, aferrándose involuntariamente al abrazo y alertando de inmediato a su compañero, lo que sólo pudo aumentar su preocupación. ¿En qué forma podía haber sido atacada como para que acciones que él siempre realizaba con ella, le causaran esa reacción? Eso no estaba bien, ahora sabía que no sólo había sido un enfrentamiento físico, que el daño iba mucho más allá de los golpeas y las heridas…

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, como acto reflejo sus brazos acercaron más a Sango a su cuerpo y ocultó el rostro en su cabello, con terror. ¿Acaso el ataque no se había limitado sólo a una batalla? ¿Eso significaba que Sango cargaba no sólo con heridas físicas, sino que ella…?

Ni siquiera podía pensar en el concepto, la idea le repugnaba. ¿Qué mente tan enferma podría haber siquiera concebido la idea de abusar así de su esposa, con tanta brutalidad? Nunca había comprendido que existieran hombres capaces de aprovecharse de una mujer de ese modo, él creía en el respeto y la libertad de las decisiones que todos podían tomar. Nadie tenía el derecho de forzar a alguien a algo que no quería hacer, menos ese acto que suponía una entrega tan íntima, un grado de confianza tan alto, que incluso podía ser la expresión más sincera de amor…

De por sí, aborrecía el crimen en sí mismo, y pensar que Sango había sufrido una tortura de esa envergadura, sólo causaba que se sintiera enfermo y derrotado. Ella había estado sola, sin nadie que pudiese ayudarla, salvarla de todo ese tormento. De seguro había luchado, soportando hasta el final, poniendo resistencia sin rendirse a pesar de las consecuencias de su rebeldía. Y esa actitud habría sido castigada, probablemente esa fuera la causa de los moretones y cortes que había logrado ver. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría sufrido ese martirio? ¿Habría logrado librarse ella, o el – los – culpable se habría ido luego de considerar que ya había tenido bastante? ¿Kohaku habría logrado enfrentar al malnacido?

Comenzó a llorar también, sin darse cuenta y apretando los puños con impotencia, las lágrimas cayendo en una muestra de su pesar. Él había fallado, porque no estuvo ahí para protegerla como se lo había prometido siempre. Porque confió demasiado en sus habilidades, creyó que estaría bien, que podría cuidarse sola y priorizó su recuperación antes de insistir en acompañarla, sabiendo que su lugar estaba con ella, que no debía dejarla sola. Perfectamente podía viajar con la lesión que tenía, no fue ningún impedimento en el momento en el que decidió hacer oídos sordos a las palabras de regaño y advertencia de Kagome un par de días atrás, cuando el horrible sentimiento de que algo no iba bien fue demasiado insistente, ya no la simple sensación al despertarse extrañándola. Había buscado a Hachi para pedirle que lo llevara, y en cuanto llegó a la aldea de los exterminadores, supo que no se había equivocado, que esa angustia en su pecho no era su imaginación. Le indicó a su fiel compañero que se quedara vigilando fuera de la cabaña en caso de que el peligro siguiera cerca, mientras él buscaba a su mujer, el corazón acelerado al notar los indicios de la pelea, golpeándole con fuerza las costillas a medida que podía evidenciar más y más violencia en el interior de la construcción.

Hasta que la encontró, viendo lo herida que estaba y causando que sus miedos fueran creciendo, la situación era más compleja de lo que hubiese imaginado, eso había sido más que una pelea.

—¿Miroku…? ¿Qué pasa? Estás llorando…

Ella intentó levantarle el rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas, pero él no se lo permitió, abrazándola aún más contra sí, su voz salió ahogada por el contacto con el cuello y los sollozos que no reprimió de ninguna forma.

—L-Lo siento, Sango… lo siento tanto… por favor, perdóname…

—¿Perdonarte…? Pero si tú no has hecho nada…

—No estuve aquí. No estuve contigo para protegerte. No pude evitar que te lastimaran, no cumplí mi promesa…

Sango negó con un gesto, aunque más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al sentir el arrepentimiento del ojiazul, sabía que sólo quería cuidarla.

—No es tu culpa. Yo decidí venir sola… supongo que me confié demasiado. Pero ya pasó —trató de sonreír, aunque no fue un gesto alegre, sino más bien uno resignado, un intento por demostrar que ya no importaba lo que hubiese pasado —, y ahora estás aquí.

—Eso no va a borrar el daño que te hicieron. Lo lamento, de verdad —murmuró, separándose para verla a la cara, acariciándole con temor y cuidado la zona en donde se encontraba la herida producto del corte recibido en su rostro, que aún no comenzaba a sanar —. Sango… quizá no deba preguntar, quizá tú no quieras decirlo y si es así, perdóname por preguntar, pero necesito saberlo… ¿te…? ¿Abusaron de ti? ¿Te… _violaron_?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron por la sorpresa al escuchar las preguntas, sólo pudo huir de sus ojos después para agachar la cabeza y asentir levemente, los puños prietos en su regazo y más lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, el sentimiento de suciedad y repulsión se hizo más presente, si Miroku podía sospecharlo con sólo verla, entonces era evidente que estaba manchada.

—Lo siento… no pude evitarlo, no pude detenerlos… juró que lo intenté, no dejé de luchar en ningún momento, pero ellos… ellos…

La culpa la invadió, había sido su torpeza al confiarse demasiado, al permitirle a un par de extraños entrar a la cabaña y bajar la guardia cuando estaba desarmada… y no haber detenido todo ese macabro espectáculo antes, no haber encontrado la oportunidad antes de que su cuerpo fuese usado en las formas más perversas posibles, antes de que se convirtiera en nada más que un ente con el que esos tipos se divertían, antes de que la ensuciaran tan permanentemente…

—Está bien, Sanguito… no es tu culpa, nada lo que pasó lo es. Por favor, no creas que de algún modo es tu responsabilidad, porque sabes que no es así. Sólo… sólo deberías descansar, pronto volveremos a casa y todo va a estar mejor, ¿sí?

A pesar de sus palabras, Sango supo que Miroku también se había roto y que sólo intentaba aparentar calma para apoyarla. Inhaló profundo y asintió con un gesto, porque a pesar de todo, él tenía razón y ya no podía hacer nada por lo ocurrido. Sólo podía seguir adelante, porque no había resistido todo eso para derrumbarse justo cuando estaba a salvo.

Iba a continuar.

* * *

_**L**o prometido es deuda, así que aquí tenemos la siguiente entrega de este doloroso camino. Ya podemos sentirnos un poco más tranquilos al ver que Sango ya no está sola, por lo tanto no podrán volver a lastimarla de esa forma. Sin embargo, aún no ha pasado la tormenta. Ahora comienza el difícil camino de enfrentar lo ocurrido, que no es algo que solamente le afecte a ella, sino que tocará de distintas maneras a todos los que la rodean: Miroku, Kohaku, su familia, sus amigos... Entonces, sólo puedo decir que aún queda mucho por recorrer._

_**A**ntes de despedirme, debo agradecer a** AvrilGarcia** por su review, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, a pesar de lo doloroso que puede ser, contar con tu apoyo es muy importante para mí. También quiero dar las gracias a todos los que puedan llegar a pasar por aquí, no será un camino fácil, pero es una realidad más frecuente de lo que uno esperaría, y es bueno que seamos conscientes de todo el daño que puede causar una situación así. _

_**P**or último, agradecer a **Nuez** por darme tanto amor y apoyo incluso con todas sus obligaciones, muchas gracias por ser mi beta, eres la mejor 3_

_**N**os leemos pronto._

_**Y**umi~_


	4. IV

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Coral profanado —**_

_— IV —_

* * *

_Tenía sueños, anhelos e ilusiones._

* * *

Kohaku había regresado poco después de la llegada de Miroku y Hachi, llevando la leña recolectada y encontrándose con la sorpresiva visita. Sango se encontraba descansando todavía, y el monje no pudo evitar aprovechar la oportunidad de un momento a solas con su cuñado mientras ella dormía, para preguntarle si sabía lo que había pasado. La mirada oscurecida por la tristeza le dijo al menor que su compañero ya sabía _algo_ de lo que había vivido su hermana, pero seguro no conocía los detalles, por algo aún tenía la interrogante. No le vio el caso a ocultarle lo que la muchacha le había relatado, así le evitaría a ella tener que revivir ese tormento y no volver a pasar por la tortura del recuerdo.

Sin embargo, la tarea no sería sencilla. Fue muy difícil, pero en cuanto comenzó a hablar, supo que era lo mejor. Si a él le dolía narrarlo, para su hermana debía ser mil veces peor. Y de seguro para el ojiazul no iba a ser distinto, pudo notar cómo iba rompiéndose poco a poco mientras escuchaba lo poco pero angustiante, que él podía contarle.

Luego de que el relato concluyó, el monje le dio las gracias con un susurro teñido de tristeza, y se puso de pie, la cabeza gacha y los pasos lentos. Salió del salón sin decir nada más, encontrándose con Hachi, quien venía entrando en ese momento, y se quedó observando el camino que había tomado su maestro, con extrañeza.

—Descuide, necesita pensar.

El _tanuki _aceptó las palabras de Kohaku, aunque no dejó de preocuparse por su amigo, ese dolor jamás lo había visto en sus ojos, y sabía que el monje había tenido que pasar por muchas experiencias difíciles durante su vida.

Por su parte, Miroku caminó lentamente en silencio, comprendiendo ahora mucho mejor la situación. Todo había sido una trampa y su esposa cayó porque era demasiado bondadosa. Nunca podía negarle la ayuda a nadie, de inmediato quería proteger a quienes le dijeran que estaban en peligro. Y lo hacía, siempre confiando en sus palabras, cuando acudían en busca de sus servicios no era capaz de ver maldad en la gente. Y estaba bien así, a él le encantaba ese espíritu protector y servicial, la pasión que ella tenía y la responsabilidad de cumplir con su profesión, con su deber, era parte de su esencia.

Pero ahora había significado su desgracia. Su mujer había sufrido tormentos que él ni siquiera se podía imaginar, y las secuelas iban a ser permanentes. Sabía que las heridas sanarían, los golpes dejarían de doler y los moretones desaparecerían tarde o temprano. Incluso si alguna nueva cicatriz marcaba su cuerpo, no tendría mucha importancia porque significaba que había sobrevivido, vencido. Sin embargo, el daño emocional…

Entró en la habitación en la que se encontraba Sango, aún dormida en el futón con el _wakizashi_ empuñado inconscientemente a su lado como medio de protección, y se sentó en un rincón, observándola con aflicción.

El daño emocional sería irreparable. Él había visto más de una vez cómo un abuso podía marcar a una mujer. Durante sus viajes en solitario de antaño, había conocido a jóvenes que ya no creían en el amor, que despreciaban su propio cuerpo y a los hombres, que sólo vivían con indiferencia. Había escuchado a algunas confiarle la horrible experiencia, dejándole claro que, junto con ese golpe bajo, les habían arrebatado los sueños y la felicidad, les habían dejado grabado en la memoria y el alma el temor a confiar, a tener anhelos y deseos, a poder disfrutar de la vida. Les habían impuesto de una forma brutal que ellas eran simples objetos, que sus sentimientos y anhelos no importaban. Lo peor era que la vergüenza y la culpa siempre caían en los hombros de las víctimas, y eso implicaba que nadie las iba a querer después de eso, porque ya no eran _dignas_ de ser amadas.

Sango era fuerte, él lo sabía. Luchaba por cumplir sus metas, tenía propósitos, anhelos y deseos, amaba la vida que compartían. Él le demostraba cada día que le encantaba todo de ella, y la respetaba. La apoyaba, soñaban juntos, recorrían la vida tomados de la mano, eran felices. Pero había algo que él nunca pudo borrar por completo de la mente de su esposa.

Suspiró, abatido al darse cuenta de que ella había tenido razones de peso para seguir creyendo que otros hombres podrían verla de una forma enferma y degenerada. Él podía ser un pervertido, pero jamás hizo nada con lo que ella no estuviese de acuerdo, porque la amaba.

Un par de veces habían tenido la conversación sobre lo que ella aborrecía de los hombres: ese sentimiento de sentirse superiores, de no poder ver a una mujer como una igual, de tener que dominarlas; que algunos no pudiesen evitar querer pasarse de listos, comiéndosela con los ojos cuando iba con su uniforme e invitándola a "aprender lo que era bueno" con ellos. Sango había aprendido a vivir con eso toda su vida, pero eso no significaba que no le diera asco y repulsión esa realidad. A pesar de que Miroku sabía que ella era capaz de hacerle frente a cualquiera que quisiera sobrepasarse, siempre estaba atento para dejar en claro que Sango no era un objeto que ellos pudiesen mirar y del que aprovecharse a gusto. Ni siquiera él podía darse ese lujo, porque existían los límites y los respetaba.

Y esos imbéciles habían traspasado todas las líneas, permitidas y prohibidas. La habían dejado en una posición vulnerable, humillándola, riéndose de sus convicciones, usándola como un objeto que no tenía el más mínimo valor, maltratándola de tantas formas que le dolía imaginarlo, y convirtiendo ese acto que era para ellos una muestra de infinita confianza y amor, en una cruel tortura para satisfacer sus más bajos placeres.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al darse cuenta de la realidad. ¿Podría Sango seguir viendo la vida como antes? Estaba seguro de que no, porque ya no podría confiar del mismo modo, porque esa seguridad había sido arrancada con violencia. ¿Qué pasaría con sus sueños, anhelos? ¿Estarían rotos, podría recuperarlos y seguirlos? Quería creer que sí, que su mujer era capaz de superar esa experiencia y seguir luchando, porque era fuerte, determinada y tenaz. Sin embargo, aún quedaba la interrogante más dolorosa de todas: ¿iba a seguir confiando en él, en ella y en lo que sentían? ¿Podría notar la diferencia entre sus palabras de cariño, sus besos y los ajenos? ¿Podría él intentar demostrarle que no debía temerle porque nunca le haría daño?

Soltó un pesado suspiro, ahora sabía que él también tenía miedo. No quería seguir hiriéndola, no podría vivir si los ojos de Sango lo miraban con temor ante cualquiera de sus acciones, por lo que tendría que guardar distancia para evitar exponerla a esa situación. No la volvería a tocar, porque ahora estaba tan frágil que temía romperla otra vez. Él no podía ser el culpable de eso.

Volvió a concentrarse en la figura de Sango durmiendo un tanto inquieta, podía notar cómo sus facciones se contraían a ratos, seguro estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Se afligió con desconsuelo, era tremendamente angustiante observar el cruel contraste de los rasgos femeninos, el cabello suave y las curvas familiares que siempre disfrutaba, enfrentado a las magulladuras, los cortes que apenas comenzaban a sanar y la actitud intranquila que hacía tanto tiempo no veía. De algún modo tenía que ayudarla a superar todo eso y traer de vuelta a su Sanguito.

—Hum… —La escuchó quejarse levemente antes de comenzar a abrir los ojos y frotárselos, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente mientras enfocaba su vista en él. —Eh… ¿buenas…?

Miroku notó la confusión, seguro no sabía cuánto había dormido, perdiendo la noción del tiempo debido al inmenso agotamiento que experimentaba.

—Tardes, sólo dormiste un par de horas —le respondió, intentando sonreírle con calma —. ¿Lograste descansar?

—Creo que sí… —También esbozó la sombra de una sonrisa, la preocupación de él era reconfortante. —¿Kohaku ya volvió?

—Sí. Quizás esté en la fragua… ¿Necesitas algo? Tal vez la cena… sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras.

Ella amplió un poco su sonrisa, notaba el sincero interés de su esposo. Decidió que lo mejor era salir de ese cuarto, comenzaba a sentirse un poco ahogada ahí, por lo que comenzó a ponerse de pie con cuidado, a lo que él rápidamente se acercó para ayudarla, tomándole las manos y los brazos para servirle de apoyo, y luego ayudarla a caminar. La hubiese cargado en brazos para evitarle el dolor al movilizarse, pero no sabía si era prudente. Ni siquiera sabía si lo era el afirmarla por la cintura para guiarla hasta el salón. Fue lo más cuidadoso que pudo, en especial cuando notó que ella contrajo el rostro un poco cuando su mano presionó suavemente una zona en específico en su vientre. Maldijo interiormente, ni siquiera había sido brusco como para que a ella le doliera, y aún así…

—Gracias —una vez que estuvieron en el salón, ella apoyó su mano en la de él para indicarle que podía soltarla, Miroku de inmediato lo hizo y esperó a que ella se sentara para hacer lo propio.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos sabiendo bien qué podían decir en esas circunstancias, ¿qué palabras serían las indicadas? Ambos tenían tanto miedo… pero estaban juntos en eso y no iban a rendirse.

El monje apoyó su mano en la de ella con cariño, un gesto suave que sólo tenía una intención, un mensaje que entregar: estoy aquí contigo, y no me iré. Sango agachó la mirada, sabía que eso era cierto y confiaba en él más que en sí misma. Tenía miedo de no ser capaz de seguir y fallarse a ambos. No podría soportarlo.

Soltó más lágrimas.

Miroku presionó el agarre en su mano y luego la atrajo hacia él para ofrecerle su pecho como refugio. Estaba molesto, furioso a un nivel que no conocía, pero ahora eso no importaba. Lo único que importaba era Sango, y no iba a dejar que se derrumbara. Si era necesario, caería con ella en ese abismo sólo para sacarla del fondo él mismo.

También volvió a llorar, oculto entre los mechones de su cabello.

* * *

_Y, aunque no lo demostrara, tenía miedos e incertidumbres._

* * *

La noche había llegado más rápido de lo que ninguno hubiese querido, porque era un momento que les causaba demasiada incertidumbre. La cena había transcurrido casi en completo silencio, y luego de que todos acabaran su comida, tampoco hubo tema de conversación como solía darse en otras circunstancias, causando que el ambiente fuese aún más pesado.

Miroku suspiró, mirando a Sango de reojo y apretando los dientes al notar que apenas si había probado su plato y su semblante estaba perdido, distante y decaído, la mirada fija en el tazón con la comida fría. Notó también que todos la observaban y decidió hacer algo al respecto, adivinando la incomodidad que ella sentía. Suavemente, apoyó su mano en la de ella y, cuando logró que su vista se fijara en él, le sonrió cariñosamente, tomando el pocillo con cuidado antes de hablar.

—Creo que sería mejor que fueras a descansar.

Sango lo observó un poco confundida por un par de segundos, pero luego asintió con un gesto y miró a los demás con algo de preocupación, notando que seguían con sus ojos fijos en ella.

—¿Y ustedes? También deberían descansar… Hay varios cuartos disponibles y si necesitan algo…

—Tranquila, señora Sango —Hachi le hizo un gesto con su mano, para que no se preocupara por eso —. Estaremos bien, no es primera vez que venimos aquí.

—Bien, gracias… —Murmuró, pero no se puso de pie, mirando aún a sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto, hermana?

Ella se sonrojó levemente, negando con un gesto antes de ponerse de pie con lentitud y despedirse con una leve reverencia. Miroku apretó los puños al ver el rostro desanimado de su mujer y supo que ella estaba aterrada de quedarse sola. Lo comprendía, de seguro ahora necesitaba saber que alguien la cuidaría para poder dormir tranquila.

—Kohaku, ¿por qué no duermes hoy junto a Sango?

A todos les llamó la atención la petición del moreno porque se suponía que ése debería ser su lugar. Sin embargo, la castaña no era la única que tenía miedo y a él le causaba pánico la idea de estar a solas con ella, sin saber bien cómo debía tratarla, qué acciones podían incomodarla. El exterminador más joven abrió la boca, sus ojos evidenciaban el desconcierto ante la idea, mientras buscaba las palabras para responderle.

—N-No… No debería ser él —para sorpresa de ellos, la misma Sango fue quien respondió la pregunta del monje, manteniendo la vista fija en su persona —. É-Él no es mi esposo…

Casi lo susurró, pero todos pudieron oírla. Kohaku le sonrió a Miroku y él asintió con un gesto, también con una sonrisa de medio lado en tanto se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la castaña para acompañarla al cuarto.

El trayecto lo hicieron en silencio y, una vez que ingresaron al lugar, intercambiaron una mirada temerosa, ambos sabían que eso iba a ser complicado. Miroku cerró el _fusuma_ tras de sí y se quedó de pie en su lugar, observando a Sango avanzar hasta el futón y detenerse para mirarlo por encima del hombro un par de segundos, notó el temblor que la recorrió levemente de pronto. Suspiró cabizbajo antes de hablar, el tono fue cuidadoso.

—Si así lo quieres, puedo esperar afuera a que te cambies —las palabras llamaron la atención de Sango, quien se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, pero no respondió, parecía esperar una explicación —. No quiero que mi presencia te haga sentir incómoda de ninguna forma. No husmearé, lo prometo.

Aunque intentó que las últimas palabras tuviesen cierta gracia, no pudo lograrlo. La castaña inhaló profundo y le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, se notaba confundida.

—P-Pero soy tu mujer, se supone que tienes el derecho de…

—No, Sango. No tengo el derecho de hacer nada que te incomode, aunque seas mi mujer. No puedo pasarte a llevar de esa forma, si lo hago, ¿cómo puedo pedir que sigas confiando en mí?

No lo dijo de forma violenta aunque se notaba un poco molesto, la exterminadora pudo notar que no era con ella. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, antes de decidirse a acercarse a él y tomarle la mano para que avanzara unos pasos dentro de la habitación, provocando que ahora estuviese confundido.

—Eres la persona en la que más confío, Miroku. Sé que jamás harías algo que pudiese dañarme y, por lo mismo, no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti. Es en mí en quien ya no confío, ¿cómo permití que esto pasara? Dejé que esos imbéciles ensuciaran todo lo que sólo tú tenías derecho de tener, todo lo que te pertenecía…

Él volvió a apretar los puños, aún más molesto al escucharla. Inhaló y exhaló pesado, calmándose antes de apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Sango y hacer que ella lo mirara a la cara, dedicándole ese gesto que era una extraña mezcla de enfado con angustia, pero que dejaba entrever la preocupación y el cariño del monje. Llevó luego sus manos hasta el rostro, acunándolo con cuidado y acariciando con sus pulgares sus mejillas.

—Por favor, Sango, no te culpes por nada de lo que ocurrió. Nada de esto es tu responsabilidad, esos malnacidos ni siquiera deberían haber puesto sus ojos en ti… Pero pasó, y nadie pudo evitarlo… lo siento. Eso no significa que debas dudar de ti. Eres una mujer fuerte, tenaz, valiente. La guerrera más hábil, la mejor Exterminadora… pero eso no quiere decir que siempre vas a ser invencible. A veces puedes necesitar protección, y no debes temer pedirla. A veces, simplemente no puedes vencer sola… y en esos momentos, yo debería estar a tu lado, para apoyarte. Lamento no haber estado contigo, como tendría que ser…

—Miroku… —Ella levantó su mano para limpiar torpemente una de las lágrimas que caían de los ojos azules, el dolor y el arrepentimiento por algo que él no había causado, mas no pudo evitar, eran demasiado evidentes. —Ninguno de los dos jamás imaginó que algo así podría pasar… tampoco es tu culpa, recuerda que yo insistí en venir sola, que en el fondo fue una decisión de los dos…

—Lo sé, pero de todas formas… —Volvió a suspirar abatido, todo habría sido tan distinto si simplemente él hubiese viajado con ella. Le besó la frente y la acercó a él para abrazarla con cariño, como si quisiera protegerla del mundo con ese gesto. Ocultó el rostro en su cuello y respiró su aroma, seguía siendo tan dulce… —Sango, sólo hay algo que quiero que tengas claro que _no_ eres: propiedad de alguien. Es cierto que eres mi esposa, pero eso no significa que me perteneces. Y, por muy mujer mía que fueras, tampoco tendría el derecho de usarte de esa forma. No eres un objeto, sino una persona y mereces el mismo respeto y libertad que todos. No quiero volver a escuchar que hables así de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella apretó más sus brazos alrededor de él y asintió con su rostro pegado al pecho masculino, soltando más lágrimas. Miroku volvió a besarle la cabeza, sosteniéndola contra sí con cariño, en un gesto protector que sobrepasó a la exterminadora. Se quedaron así un rato hasta que ella se separó levemente de él y, con una tímida sonrisa, le indicó que se cambiaría ropa.

—¿Está bien si me quedo? —Preguntó con temor, seguía sin querer dañarla de ningún modo.

—Creo que sí. Sólo no me espíes, ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de que el tono tenía una pizca juguetona, sabía que lo decía porque aún temía, la inseguridad casi imperceptible fue notoria para él. Sonrió en respuesta y se dio vuelta para darle el espacio que ella necesitaba, hasta que el toque en su espalda le indicó que ya había terminado su tarea. Se sentó junto al futón mientras ella se recostaba, depositando un amable beso de buenas noches en su frente y tomándole la mano para que ella supiera que seguía ahí.

Sango agradeció los gestos y la preocupación y, luego de dedicarle una sonrisa un tanto más tranquila que las anteriores, volvió a quedarse dormida, vencida por el cansancio físico, mental y emocional. Miroku simplemente se quedó observándola mientras ella descansaba, anhelando poder sanarla de alguna forma, porque nadie merecía sufrir tanto y Sango había pasado bastantes horrores como para tener que volver a enfrentarse a tanta oscuridad.

* * *

_**H**ola, de nuevo. Tuve un pequeño retraso con la entrega de hoy porque estuve de turno y el proceso de edición me llevó un poco más de lo acostumbrado, pero aquí estamos con la siguiente entrega de este oscuro camino en el que ustedes han decidido acompañarme. ¿Qué les parece? Considero que Miroku es un hombre comprensivo y empático, por lo que se centraría primero en el dolor de Sango y en su bienestar, antes de darle cabida a sus propias necesidades. Ya luego tendrá tiempo de poder enfrentar él todos esos sentimientos._

_**B**ien, antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a **AvrilGarcia** por sus palabras en su review, se agradece el apoyo, eres un sol. Y a Nuez por ser mi beta y apoyo incondicional en este y todos mis proyectos._

_**M**e despido por ahora, nos leemos pronto._

_**Y**umi~_


	5. V

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Coral profanado —**_

— _V —_

* * *

_Su lucha contra los demonios internos jamás terminaba._

* * *

Abrió los ojos al escuchar los quejidos, notando el movimiento agitado, los brazos y piernas luchando contra las sábanas, las palabras de súplica mezclándose con las de odio, saliendo en susurros de sus labios. Se acercó con cautela, atormentado también por la escena que presenciaba, el terror calándole profundo de tan sólo imaginar los horrores que ella estaba reviviendo en sus pesadillas.

—Sango… —Murmuró al llegar a su lado, un intento por calmarla que no tuvo éxito. —Sango, despierta…

Apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro de forma suave, con la finalidad de remecerla levemente para sacarla de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo; sin embargo, la respuesta instintiva y automática de su compañera fue lanzar un ataque con el _wakizashi_ que mantenía firmemente empuñado a su lado, el filo del arma alcanzando la piel morena para cortarla y derramar algunas gotas de sangre. Miroku se hizo hacia atrás, llevándose la mano a la zona afectada para presionar la herida y mirando fijamente a Sango, quien se había despertado cuando él la tocó.

Ella tenía los ojos con la mirada perdida en la pared frente suyo, la respiración agitada causando que su pecho subiera y bajara notoriamente, la cuchilla aún en alto con el puño firme apretando el mango con fuerza. Se veía un poco desorientada y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de dónde estaba y que lo que la había atormentado de esa forma había formado parte de sus sueños. Bajó el arma y soltó un suspiro, momento en el que recordó que no estaba sola. Su rostro giró bruscamente hacia Miroku y palideció, los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo primero la mirada azul un poco confundida, luego la mano sobre el corte, algunas gotas de sangre siendo notorias entre los dedos y la mancha extendiéndose oscura en el manto púrpura. Rápidamente supo lo que había pasado y soltó el arma, llevándose las manos a la boca para ahogar la expresión de espanto que escapó de sus labios.

—No… Miroku, yo… —Su mirada se nubló y las lágrimas se abrieron paso por sus mejillas con cierta desesperación.

—Sango, no te preocupes… estoy bien —intentó calmarla, restándole importancia a la herida, después de todo era apenas un corte superficial —. No es nada, va a sanar.

—P-Pero yo te herí… y-yo… tu pecho… t-tú…

—Por favor, cálmate —volvió a tratar, notando la inquietud en sus ojos —. Todo está bien.

—¡No! ¡Nada está bien! ¡Acabo de herirte! ¡Podría ser grave! ¡Podría haberte matado!

—¡Sango, basta! —Alzó un poco la voz para interrumpir esa línea de pensamiento, eso no iba a ayudarlos en nada. —Sólo tuviste una pesadilla y reaccionaste de la manera más normal después de todo lo ocurrido. Yo estoy bien, la herida no es profunda, pero necesito que te calmes para que me ayudes. ¿De acuerdo?

—P-Pero yo… lo siento, no quería…

—Lo sé, no te estoy recriminando nada. Sólo respira profundo y tranquilízate mientras reviso esto, ¿sí?

Sango asintió torpemente, mirándolo dudosa en tanto Miroku retiraba la mano para evaluar el daño, notando las capas de tela rasgadas antes de la piel, probablemente eso ayudó a que el corte fuese más superficial. Desató el nudo y entreabrió las solapas para mirar la herida, dejando ver el vendaje que aún cubría la lesión anterior en su pecho; luego de evaluar el daño, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto en busca de agua, compresas y vendas. Regresó al poco rato, sentándose en el mismo lugar y comenzando a atenderse con cuidado.

De pronto, sintió el tacto cálido pero un poco inseguro de Sango sobre su propia mano, interrumpiendo su labor, algo que le extrañó. Levantó la mirada para ver los ojos castaños cargados con arrepentimiento y culpa mirándolo directamente.

—Lo lamento. Déjame hacerlo yo… —Murmuró, tomando la compresa húmeda con la que él limpiaba la zona afectada, su mano un poco temblorosa pero el gesto decidido.

—Está bien —sonrió él, permitiéndole terminar la tarea.

La castaña limpió con cuidado y parsimonia la herida, para luego colocar una compresa seca y limpia sobre ella y terminar fijándola con el vendaje, procurando ser suave pero firme para que no se soltara ni se abriera con el movimiento. Cuando finalizó, soltó un suspiro antes de volver a su lugar en el futón, un tanto aprensiva y en silencio. Miroku se acomodó la ropa para luego acercarse a ella y tomarle las manos con cariño, buscando nuevamente su mirada.

—¿Miroku?

—Gracias —le dijo, volviendo a sonreírle con tranquilidad —, era un poco incómodo hacerlo yo mismo.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo fue mi culpa… —Sus ojos volvieron a expresar arrepentimiento y temor, las lágrimas nuevamente arremolinándose mientras huía de su mirada. —Perdóname, tú sólo estabas cuidándome y yo… yo te ataqué como si fueses una amenaza, como si fueses a dañarme…

—No te estoy culpando de nada, Sango —respondió, acariciándole la mejilla y logrando que lo mirara directo a los ojos otra vez—. Tu reacción es totalmente comprensible y esperable, pero ya viste que no fue nada grave. No deberías darle más vueltas.

Ella inhaló profundo, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con un gesto, intentando aceptar las palabras de Miroku a pesar de la culpa que aún sentía insistente en su interior. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Sango presionó las manos de Miroku con cariño, llamando su atención.

—Creo que será mejor que sigamos durmiendo —dijo en un susurro, sin soltar la mano masculina.

—Es cierto. Debes descansar —la apoyó, sonriéndole levemente antes de soltarle las manos y volver a acomodarse sentado junto al futón mientras ella se recostaba.

—Miroku… —Su voz salió en un murmuro, ella nuevamente buscó una de sus manos, llamando su atención. —Yo… lo siento, pero ¿podrías recostarte junto a mí? Dejaré el _wakizashi_ lejos, lo prometo…

Él la observó un par de segundos, notando el brillo suplicante y ansioso en su gesto, y luego sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, intentando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto que puedo, Sanguito. Sólo debes pedirlo.

Se acomodó a su lado, sorprendiéndose cuando la exterminadora buscó refugio en su pecho nuevamente, pidiéndole con el acto que la abrazara. Lo hizo, asegurándose de que el gesto fuese gentil y protector, porque quería que ella supiera que ya no tenía nada que temer porque él no la lastimaría, aunque sabía que ese sería un fantasma con el que lucharían por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

_Pero, a pesar del daño y el miedo, quería volver a confiar._

* * *

Suspiró, sumergiéndose nuevamente en el agua hasta el flequillo, cerrando los ojos para reprimir el llanto que solía querer escapar de su garganta. Intentaba aparentar que estaba bien, que se sentía mejor y que estaba dejando lo ocurrido en el pasado, pero sabía que no engañaba a nadie de esa forma y, a pesar de todo, agradecía que la conocieran tanto porque necesitaba que ahora la cuidaran sin que ella tuviese que pedirlo.

Habían transcurrido algunos días, no estaba segura si era una semana ya o si el tiempo simplemente había pasado más lento en compañía de Miroku, Kohaku y Hachi. Sólo sabía que las noches eran largas, que el sueño no le brindaba descanso, que las pesadillas eran visitantes frecuentes y que, a pesar de todo, no estaba sola en eso.

También sabía que no era la única que no había logrado descansar, que sus sueños no sólo la perturbaban a ella y que el momento de _dormir_ significaba otra noche más de atenta y protectora vigilia. Y eso no lograba que se sintiera mejor.

Salió del agua, decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente tiempo ahí porque esa horrible sensación en su piel no desaparecía incluso si intentaba restregársela. Se secó con calma antes de vestirse un _yukata_ y abandonar el cuarto de baño. Miroku la esperaba afuera porque ella le había pedido que no la volviera a dejar sola. A pesar de que extrañaba tanto _sentirlo_ como antes, con ese abrazo cariñoso, la sonrisa amable y despreocupada, la mirada con ese brillo galante y pícaro, sus manos regalándole toques cálidos y algunos traviesos, pero siempre respetuosos… a pesar de todo eso, aún tenía demasiado miedo y, aunque él estaba a su lado, podía sentir la distancia implícita que había entre los dos, una barrera invisible que les impedía volver a tener la misma cercanía íntima de antes.

Confiaba en él, sabía que no le haría daño, pero temía no poder darle lo que él merecía. No poder disfrutar tanto de su cariño, de su amor, no ser capaz de entregarse a él como solía hacerlo. En él confiaba con su vida, sin embargo, era totalmente distinto con ella…

Ella temía no ser capaz de olvidar lo que había pasado. Que las caricias de su esposo le recordaran los asquerosos toques de ese par de imbéciles. Que sus labios y manos, su piel se confundieran con los de sus agresores. Le aterraba no poder notar la diferencia, no volver a sentir lo mismo, no disfrutar la intimidad de la forma en la que solían hacerlo. Tampoco podría fingir, él lo notaría al instante… ¿cómo enfrentar eso de nuevo? ¿Cómo despojarse de todas esas sensaciones repulsivas para reencontrarse con la calidez de Miroku?

Soltó un suspiro de frustración, consciente de que esa no iba a ser una tarea sencilla. Se acomodó nuevamente el _yukata_ – una acción que ya había repetido unas tres veces antes – y decidió salir, encontrándose con el moreno en paciente espera junto a la entrada. Él le ofreció su brazo de apoyo y comenzaron el camino hacia el comedor, en un silencio que se había hecho habitual entre los dos pero que ya comenzaba a molestar a la castaña, aunque no sabía cómo romperlo. Enfocó sus pensamientos en el suave pero seguro agarre de Miroku en su brazo, un gesto que si bien ella agradecía y le gustaba porque lo asociaba al compañerismo que tenían, porque era la forma en la que recorrían la vida, juntos; tampoco era algo que acostumbraban a hacer, por lo general no necesitaban esa clase de contacto para saber que estaban unidos. Frunció un poco los labios, le molestaba no tener esa certeza ahora, porque _necesitaba_ que él le demostrara su presencia a su lado de alguna forma, el miedo calaba tan profundo que le atemorizaba la idea de que todo eso fuese un simple sueño y de pronto despertara nuevamente a la pesadilla de días atrás.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Levantó la mirada para ver los ojos azules destilando preocupación, de seguro había notado el gesto casi involuntario de su rostro con su análisis, la conocía demasiado bien como para ocultarle que algo le ocurría.

—Sólo… pensaba que no acostumbramos a caminar de esta forma…

—Si te molesta… —Hizo ademán de soltar su brazo, algo que ella impidió en el acto.

—No me molesta… no quise decir eso, lo siento. Me gusta, de hecho… me demuestra tu presencia a mi lado.

Él sonrió, asintiendo con un gesto. Iba a agregar algo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido seco de _algo_ cayendo bruscamente, golpeando el suelo con fuerza, hecho que puso sus sentidos en alerta de inmediato.

—¡Miroku, Sango! ¡¿Dónde mierda están?!

La inconfundible voz de InuYasha hizo que el miedo desapareciera, porque sabían que seguramente los había ido a buscar a causa de su retraso. Se apresuraron en llegar donde su amigo, encontrándolo con el semblante molesto, olfateando el aire con preocupación en tanto su mirada escrutaba alrededor intentando encontrar señales de ellos y, a decir por su rostro contraído, haciéndose una idea de la batalla que tuvo lugar días atrás. Detuvo su análisis en cuanto dio con su ubicación, llegando a su lado de un salto, sin quitar la expresión de enfado de su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no han vuelto aún? Han pasado varios días y… Sango… —Guardó silencio al notar las lesiones de ella, que ya no eran tan evidentes, pero seguían ahí. Abrió la boca para averiguar qué había ocurrido, pero no dijo nada al ver la expresión de Miroku con un claro mensaje: era mejor no preguntar.

—Estoy bien, sólo… fue un descuido —respondió ella a la mirada dorada, intentando aparentar que había sido un simple ataque, algo que no merecía mayor atención.

—Keh, claro… lo que digas —él no podía fingir que le creía, pero no iba a indagar en algo que sus amigos no querían compartirle, menos luego de ver el dolor en los ojos de ambos. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar a solas con el monje y saber qué ocurría, si es que él quería compartírselo —. Aunque deberían haber vuelto hace días. Nos tienen preocupados.

—Oh, bueno… lo sentimos. Kohaku dijo que hoy Hiraikotsu estaría listo, así que podríamos volver sin problemas —Miroku dio la información, evitando los detalles o las excusas de más. Podría encargarse de eso después.

—Bien.

No dijo nada más, aunque su mirada siguió fija en ellos, su atención puesta mayormente en ella. Sango comenzó a sentirse incómoda de ese modo, porque sabía que de alguna u otra forma, InuYasha _descubriría_ lo que había vivido si seguía mirándola así, y no estaba segura de querer compartir esa experiencia con él, ni siquiera sabía si quería que alguien más lo supiera. Miroku notó su inquietud, por lo que rápidamente actúo para ayudarla, evitándole esa molesta mirada.

—¿Tienes hambre? Nosotros íbamos a comer —preguntó casi casualmente, logrando que InuYasha fijara su vista en él y comprendiera lo complejo de la situación.

—No me vendría mal algo de comida —respondió, desviando la mirada y fingiendo tener más interés en alimentarse que en descubrir lo ocurrido.

Los acompañó hasta el comedor, guardándose la curiosidad y preocupación, porque sabía que no lograría nada si hacía presión, y confiaba en que su amigo le daría las respuestas que necesitaba más tarde, o por lo menos le diría lo que necesitaba saber. Por su parte, la pareja se alivió de que él no insistiera, porque no se sentían preparados aún para hablar del tema, ni siquiera sabían cómo debían abordarlo, y agradecían que InuYasha respetara eso.

* * *

_Quería creer que todo iba a mejorar._

* * *

Luego de comer, Sango acompañó a Kohaku a la fragua para darle los toques finales a Hiraikotsu, dado que el menor no era tan hábil como ella para hacerlo y sólo faltaban los últimos detalles para dar por finalizada la reparación. Hachi había salido a recolectar leña para reabastecer la cabaña antes de la cena, dejando solos a InuYasha y Miroku. El monje sabía que su amigo haría preguntas y no podría evitarlo de ninguna forma, pero era doloroso el simple hecho de pensar en lo que había pasado, no se sentía con las energías o la capacidad de relatar lo ocurrido, eso terminaría rompiéndolo. Durante esos días había procurado mantenerse firme, ser el pilar que Sango necesitaba para sostenerse, mostrando una fuerza y seguridad que aún no entendía de dónde salían, porque en el interior se sentía derrotado y débil. Miró el patio por donde caminaban, estaban cerca de la zona de entrenamiento y las señales de las duras jornadas vividas ahí eran claras, como si hubiesen ocurrido recientemente. Sonrió con resignación, su mujer solía dedicar, aunque fuese un día de sus visitas a la aldea, a revivir aquellas sesiones, manteniendo vigente las cicatrices en la tierra, los muñecos de madera y paja y los troncos gruesos, un modo de representar su legado en su antiguo hogar. Eso siempre había reflejado la fortaleza y rigurosidad de la castaña, pero ahora apenas si había salido de la cabaña, él estaba casi seguro de que no se sentía con las energías necesarias para realizar ningún tipo de entrenamiento. Soltó un suspiro de abatimiento, algo que su compañero no pasó por alto, deteniéndose y observándolo con seriedad.

—¿Cómo mierda le ocurrió?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, causando que abriera los ojos de par en par para observar a su amigo con algo de confusión. Esperaba más un _qué_, no una interrogante directa que le indicara que su amigo _sabía_ que eso no había sido sólo un enfrentamiento. Entrecerró las cejas, pensando que quizá estaba interpretando el mensaje de manera incorrecta, quizá él podía referirse a las heridas o al combate, y decidió inventar una historia rápidamente, intentando mantener en secreto ese acontecimiento tan doloroso.

—Un grupo de bandidos creyó que había cosas de valor e intentaron robar, tomándola desprevenida, pero no pudieron hacerle frente y…

—No es necesario que me mientas. _Lo sé_, Miroku —interrumpió sus palabras, no iba tragarse algo que no era cierto o fingir que le creería si en realidad tenía una idea de lo ocurrido.

El monje cerró los puños al notar el enfado y la preocupación en los ojos dorados, dejándole claro que _realmente_ conocía los hechos. La rabia también se hizo presente en su pecho, el pensar en cómo su mujer había sido engañada, quedando tan vulnerable, seguía doliéndole.

—Deben haber usado una especie de veneno para dejarla inconsciente. Se hicieron pasar por aldeanos que buscaban ayuda de un Exterminador.

InuYasha gruñó molesto, apretando los puños con ira contenida, pero no dijo nada más. Miroku sabía que no había palabras para expresar lo enojado y furioso que estaba su amigo, porque él conocía esa sensación y no había sido capaz de encontrar una forma de verbalizarla, sólo sabía que la impotencia le carcomía por dentro. Observó al hanyō dirigir su mirada en dirección a la fragua, en donde se encontraba la castaña, y volver a gruñir, apretando aun más los puños y los dientes con fuerza, el semblante reflejando claramente la cólera que corría por sus venas.

—Malditos bastardos, espero hayan recibido su merecido.

Miroku no respondió, porque desconocía qué tanto los había herido Sango cuando logró liberarse, porque el relato no había sido contado con detalles. Sin embargo, Kohaku le había mencionado que el arma que ella llevaba cuando él volvió a la aldea, tenía restos de sangre y no eran escasos. Era probable que tuviesen heridas serias y quizá, si no habían recibido la atención apropiada, les hubieran ocasionado la muerte. El pensamiento lo hizo sentirse de cierta forma aliviado, algo que se contradecía completamente con sus creencias y sabía que no era correcto, pero no podía sentir culpa de sentir que se lo merecerían. Sin embargo, era el único consuelo que tenía al no poder hacer nada por su mujer. Negó con un gesto brusco, intentando espantar la idea de su cabeza y enfocarse en lo que era realmente importante ahora: regresar a casa y apoyar a su esposa en el largo camino que les quedaba por delante.

En silencio comenzó a caminar de nuevo, causando que su amigo le siguiera los pasos sin soltar palabra tampoco, ambos sabían que eso debía quedarse entre ellos, porque no sería de ayuda para Sango el que alguien más lo supiera.

Pronto divisaron a la exterminadora y a Kohaku acercándose con calma, la castaña llevaba el búmeran en la espalda y a Kirara en los brazos, su rostro seguía apagado, pero por lo menos ahora había un leve brillo de seguridad en sus ojos, los dos sabían que el tener a Hiraikotsu de nuevo en perfecto estado y a su lado era la razón de eso. Llegaron junto a ellos en cuestión de pocos segundos, evidenciando su propósito de ir hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

—Hola, muchachos. Íbamos a probar si Hiraikotsu quedó bien. ¿Nos acompañan? —Reveló sus planes, y al hacerlo, fue evidente que el lanzar su arma era algo que le entusiasmaba, porque pudo sonreír más sinceramente que los días anteriores, a pesar de la sombra en sus ojos.

—Me encantaría verte —respondió el ojiazul, también sonriendo.

Sin decir nada más, el grupo se dirigió hacia la zona de entrenamiento, lugar en donde Sango se preparó para su pequeña prueba, alzando el búmeran con cuidado – para todos fue demasiado obvio que su cuerpo aún estaba resentido al ver que sus movimientos no eran tan fluidos como de costumbre, pero omitieron comentarios al respecto y sólo observaron en silencio –, girándolo un par de veces sobre su cabeza y luego arrojándolo de forma precisa, aunque no tan enérgica como solía hacer, dando en el blanco. Hiraikotsu dio el giro de vuelta a sus manos y ella lo recibió, moviéndose unos centímetros de su lugar para evitar caer por la fuerza que llevaba consigo su arma. Volvió a tomarla, subiéndola y bajándola para evaluar su peso y equilibrio y luego asintió, dándose vuelta hacia sus compañeros para dar el veredicto.

—Está como nuevo. Muchas gracias por tu trabajo, Kohaku —le sonrió a su hermano, en tanto ellos se acercaban.

—No es nada. De todas formas, debo practicar las labores de la fragua, en cualquier momento podría tener que reparar mi Kusarigama —respondió él, levemente sonrojado por el halago de la mayor.

—Pues, vas muy bien. Papá estaría orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña, ya iba acercándose la hora de cenar y debían preparar la comida, además de alistar los preparativos para el viaje de regreso a casa. Sango volvió a tomar del brazo a Miroku, porque seguía necesitando confirmar su presencia a su lado, una especie de bote salvavidas del que ahora dependía. InuYasha notó la acción junto con el gesto temeroso de su amiga y se tragó el gruñido que quiso salir de sus labios, pensando que la muchacha no debería tener razones para temer de esa forma porque ella hubiese sido capaz de derrotar al mundo si así se lo proponía. Pero no iba a incomodarla de ninguna forma, sabía que para ella no sería nada agradable que él supiera lo que había pasado y respetaba su privacidad, por lo que omitiría cualquier acción que naciera de su sentir por lo ocurrido. Si alguna vez ella decidía confiarle lo ocurrido, él no le diría nada; sin embargo, por ahora mantendría la boca cerrada y los deseos de asesinar al par de malnacidos que la habían herido de esa forma bajo control, enfocándose en que lo mejor era regresar a la aldea junto a Kagome y esperando que en su hogar, sus amigos pudiesen encontrar una forma de superar esa pesadilla.

Entre sus pensamientos, escuchó a Sango mencionar algo sobre la mejoría del clima, que ese día había decidido regalarles un hermoso cielo despejado y soleado. InuYasha asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, apoyando la idea mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, en dirección a su hogar.

—Sí, al parecer la lluvia quedó atrás por ahora. Perfecto para que regresemos.

Los demás secundaron su comentario con afirmaciones tranquilas, interpretando sus palabras como una metáfora sobre el momento de abandonar ese lugar que había sido el escenario de tanto dolor para ellos, dejando atrás lo ocurrido y volviendo a la segura calidez de su hogar.

* * *

_**H**ola nuevamente, he llegado con el capítulo número 5, esta vez con la aparición de InuYasha y el pronto regreso a casa a la vuelta de la esquina. Debe ser difícil para él darse cuenta sólo con sus sentidos, lo que vivió su amiga y no poder descargar su ira con nadie porque los culpables ya no están por ahí. Seguro que los hubiese destazado, porque Sango es parte de su familia y él no permitiría que nadie ni nada la dañara. Por otro lado, para ella también debe ser complicado sospechar que él lo sabe, porque eso sólo aumentaría sus ansias y miedos (¿tan notorio es?). Será algo con lo que tendrán que lidiar en el futuro también._

_**B**ien, por ahora me despido con una noticia: el fic está terminado, ayer escribí la última escena y ahora sólo falta el proceso de edición, por lo que es probable que esté actualizando seguido, de ser posible. Esto quizás ayude a sus corazones ansiosos por saber cómo va a ir pintándose el panorama a futuro (?) Ok, no, pero haré lo posible por no tardarme tanto._

_**P**or último, pero lo más importante, deseo agradecer infinitamente a quienes me apoyan y acompañan en este proyecto, en especial a quienes se han dado el tiempo de dejarme un hermoso review. Muchas gracias **AvrilGarcia** y **Aegis2000**, son un sol y sus palabras son muy importantes para mí. Y también a** Nuez,** por ser la mejor beta del mundo mundial, eres una estrella en mi camino._

_**S**aludos y abrazos, les haré envío de una caja de pañuelos y una barra de chocolate._

_**Y**umi~_


	6. VI

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Coral profanado —**_

— _VI —_

* * *

_¿Podría salir adelante, volver a ser la misma de antes, demostrar su fortaleza?_

* * *

Decidieron partir de regreso luego de desayunar al día siguiente. InuYasha se había mantenido en vigilia sin descanso durante toda la noche en las afueras de la cabaña, buscando una forma de mitigar el instinto asesino que le mordía las entrañas al pensar en el crimen del que había sido víctima su amiga. Trató de enfocarse en lo que Miroku le había dicho que era la prioridad ahora: apoyar a Sango, ayudarla a sentirse segura y dejar de lado, por el momento, la ira y sed de venganza. Sin embargo, todo lo que percibía en el ambiente sólo lograba aumentar aún más su cólera. La tierra y la madera del piso de la casa estaban impregnadas con el aroma a sangre, que en algunos sectores era predominantemente de su amiga; las paredes y los tatamis apestaban con la asquerosa esencia del par de bastardos que se habían atrevido a lastimarla, los restos de sus fluidos salpicados en más de un rincón prevalecían para sus sentidos, a pesar de que era evidente que se habían esmerado en realizar un aseo profundo para quitar cualquier rastro que pudiese recordarle lo ocurrido a Sango, para su agudo olfato aún eran aromas demasiado evidentes.

Y no era sólo eso. La actitud temerosa de ella, sus nervios, el agachar la mirada casi inconscientemente, como si debiese avergonzarse por algo; buscar constantemente a Miroku, reflejando en sus ojos ansiosos que lo necesitaba a su lado, como si temiera nuevamente estar sola…

Él la conocía, Sango era una guerrera tenaz, una hábil Exterminadora, y siempre reflejaba su fortaleza y determinación, su coraje ante todos, sin importar cuán difícil fuese la situación. Incluso cuando la amabilidad y calidez propias de ella salían a la luz ante su familia, los aldeanos o hasta personas desconocidas que requerían su ayuda, seguía demostrando lo fuerte que era. Y ahora estaba indudablemente rota.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, el coraje y odio en sus ojos al creer que él había asesinado a sus compañeros fueron dos sentimientos que calaron hondo en su ser, atravesándolo profundamente a pesar de su inocencia. Esas emociones acompañaron por varios días a la castaña, aunque luego fueron enfocadas al verdadero culpable, aún más intensas que en un principio. Sango había sufrido demasiado en muy corto tiempo, y las heridas emocionales habían tardado en sanar, pero lo había logrado y, después de todo ese infierno vivido, de los miedos, las incertidumbres y las pérdidas, ella había encontrado la felicidad, comenzando una nueva vida, formando una nueva familia.

Siempre había sentido que no podría haber visto a su amiga peor. Que el dolor causado por las muertes de su padre y de sus compañeros no podría haber sido más profundo, y que el miedo y la angustia por la situación de su hermano y la posibilidad de perderlo, por un lado, y el incierto futuro del hombre que amaba, con la gran posibilidad de un triste final, por otro, habían sido el golpe más duro y bajo que le podían dar a su espíritu guerrero, y ella lo había recibido lo mejor posible, mostrando un temple que no había visto en nadie más.

Y, aún con todo eso, Sango siempre reflejó una imagen fuerte y decidida, segura de sí misma. En cambio, ahora…

La miró de reojo mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas y le agradecía a Hachi su ayuda en el viaje, notando aún el miedo y la inseguridad en sus ojos, dos características que hacía años él no veía. Maldijo por dentro, su amiga no tendría por qué sentirse así, jamás.

—¿Puedes disimular un poco? Creo que no le haría bien si se da cuenta…

—Lo siento. Lo estoy intentando, pero no es fácil —respondió a la petición casi suplicante del monje, volviendo a tragarse las ganas de seguir el rastro de esos imbéciles y darles cacería —. Descuida, no va a notarlo. Lo prometo.

Miroku se quedó más tranquilo con sus palabras, porque InuYasha nunca rompía sus promesas. Se acercó a Sango para ofrecerle ayuda con su equipaje y luego ambos miraron el cielo despejado, agradeciendo que el clima un poco más cálido volviese a estar presente ese día.

—Bien, entonces Hachi nos llevará a nosotros y Kohaku irá en Kirara, ¿verdad? —El ojiazul quiso corroborar el plan de viaje, recibiendo respuestas afirmativas de todos.

—Así es. Volaremos a su lado, así atravesaremos el bosque más rápido.

Con la aclaración de Kohaku, salieron del fuerte, sellando nuevamente la entrada para que la aldea quedara protegida durante su ausencia, para luego emprender el regreso a su hogar. Sobrevolaron la zona brevemente y comenzaron a alejarse por sobre el extenso bosque, un lugar que todos sabían que tardarían un buen rato en dejar atrás.

Llevaban casi una hora viajando cuando el ambiente cambió drásticamente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de cada uno, en tanto la presencia demoniaca era evidente en uno de los límites del bosque, donde podían ver las oscuras nubes cargadas de energía maligna, arremolinándose. InuYasha gruñó, llevando de inmediato su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, más molesto de lo que normalmente estaría, aunque nadie le dio mucha importancia a eso, pensando que podía deberse al resentimiento guardado por lo ocurrido a Sango.

—Parece que están cazando _algo_ —espetó, un brillo malicioso y hasta asesino, atravesó sus ojos por un instante, algo que sólo Miroku pudo notar, pero no logró descifrar la razón y pensó que era el rencor y la ira saliendo por fin a la luz.

—¿Algo? No creo que sea algún animal, no se habrían reunido tantos sólo por eso —Sango comenzó el análisis, presionando su agarre en Hiraikotsu —. Deben ser personas. Tenemos que ayudar.

El hanyō había vuelto a gruñir, pero no pudo decir nada más porque Kohaku y Kirara ya se habían adelantado y comenzaban a enfrentarse a la horda yōkai, sin dejarles más opción a ellos que unírseles. Hachi los acercó lo más que pudo, descendiendo al bosque para que se enfrentaran a la amenaza. A pesar de todo y para sorpresa de sus compañeros, Sango luchó lo mejor que podía en su condición, impulsada por la adrenalina que le brindaba el peligro de la batalla y sacando fuerzas al saber que ahora no estaba sola, seguramente eso la ayudaba a olvidar por un momento sus temores. Le indicó con un gesto a InuYasha que no usara a Tessaiga, puesto que aún no localizaban a las víctimas del ataque y era posible que estuviesen en medio de los demonios. A regañadientes, él hizo caso, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con sus adversarios, al igual que sus compañeros.

Los cuatro se habían dispersado un poco para poder cubrir más terreno, intentando así acabar más rápidamente con los yōkai, y de esta forma, Sango podía moverse con mayor libertad y destreza. Mientras luchaba fervientemente contra el enemigo, buscaba con su mirada a las presas de la horda, con la finalidad de resguardarlos del ataque y ponerlos a salvo. Sin embargo, cuando logró encontrarlos, sintió un escalofrío recorrerla en tanto su cuerpo se paralizaba, quedando horrorizada al ver a ambos hombres a lo lejos, reconociéndolos de inmediato y siendo invadida por los dolorosos recuerdos del tormento vivido por su causa. Tensó la mandíbula, un remolino de emociones diversas recorriéndola con violencia y angustia. ¿Debería ayudarlos después de todo el daño que le habían hecho, a ella y a otras mujeres? El rencor y la ira eran dos sentimientos que, si bien habían estado en segundo plano esos días, ahora volvieron a bullir en su estómago, logrando que sintiera la cabeza palpitándole con furia, el impulso de dirigir sus ataques hacia ellos carcomiéndole por dentro, casi incontrolable, detenido sólo por una pizca de consciencia que latía insistente en su mente. Sabía que no merecían ser salvados, no eran _buenas personas_ y era probable que nunca cambiaran, pero ¿podía ella decidir eso? Era una Exterminadora, no una asesina, y si los abandonaba, si simplemente seguían su camino y los dejaban atrás, estaría condenándolos a morir, sería cómplice de su muerte. No sería ella quien causara las heridas fatales – a pesar de que eso era bastante tentador para ella –, pero era seguro que esos demonios acabarían con sus vidas. Se aferró a Hiraikotsu, sin dejar de mirar a ambos sujetos, temblando en un intento de contener el instinto asesino y enfocarse en no dejarse vencer por ese arrebato, después de todo tenía un _deber_ que cumplir y, por mucho que deseara vengarse, eso no iba a borrar lo que le habían hecho.

Su repentino cambio fue evidente para sus compañeros, eso pudo notarlo de inmediato, porque rápidamente habían llegado a su lado, intentando saber lo que había pasado mientras la defendían de los demonios que intentaban aprovechar ese momento de duda para atacarla. Pronto todos fueron conscientes de lo que había ocurrido, observando a los dos hombres que habían perturbado a la exterminadora, defendiéndose a duras penas de los yōkais. Sintieron la ira crecer en su interior al saber quienes eran y, de no ser porque estaban evitando el ataque directo de los monstruos, hubiesen arremetido contra ellos sin dudarlo.

Miroku fue el primero en comenzar a ignorar a las criaturas sobrenaturales, sintiendo un impulsivo rencor y odio recorrerlo por completo como una corriente eléctrica que lo removió internamente, acelerándole el corazón y golpeándole la cabeza con insistencia, logrando que cada poro de su ser ardiera con furia. Observó con cólera y asco a los sujetos que estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos, sintiendo aún más ira al ver que se trataba de hombres débiles, poco hábiles y que, de no ser por su maldito engaño, no hubiesen sido rivales para su esposa, algo que era obvio al ver las heridas que tenían y que probablemente ella había causado. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos, los puños prietos y el gesto decidido, la mirada azul opacada con el sentimiento de repugnancia y coraje que sentía en esos momentos. Sin embargo, su andar fue detenido de pronto, causándole extrañeza al sentir la mano de su esposa tomar la suya para impedirle que avanzara.

—¿Sango?

—N-No… no lo hagas. No ensucies tus manos con ellos… No vale la pena —murmuró, intentando aferrarse a la convicción de que debían hacer lo correcto pese a los pecados cometidos por ellos.

—No me digas que no vale la pena, fueron ellos los que te lastimaron, ¿verdad? —Las palabras de su mujer no apaciguaron su ira, por el contrario: la confirmación que vio en sus ojos sólo la aumentó. —Entonces, no merecen tu compasión.

A pesar de que Miroku trató de soltarse de su agarre para darles lo que, él consideraba, era su merecido, la castaña no soltó su mano. Ella buscó sus ojos, porque sabía lo que podía ocurrir si permitía que el monje se perdiera en ese camino.

—Quizá no la merezcan… quizá tampoco merezcan vivir… pero eso no lo puedes decidir tú.

—Te hicieron daño, Sango. Más del que puedo imaginar, no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada, no puedo.

—¿Y qué harás, matarlos? No vale la pena que te manches las manos con su sangre. Si lo haces, ¿va a cambiar en algo lo que pasó? Lo único que cambiará serás tú, Miroku, y no quiero perderte por su culpa.

Miroku quedó perplejo al escucharla, porque ella tenía razón. ¿Qué haría cuando los tuviera en sus manos? ¿Golpearlos hasta que el coraje que lo recorría desapareciera, hasta quedarse sin fuerzas? Y después, ¿qué? Sango decía la verdad, eso no iba a borrar lo que esos tipos le habían hecho, y el _hacer justicia por su propia mano_ no le aseguraba que se sintiera mejor. Sin embargo, tampoco se sentía bien salvándolos, no lo merecían.

—Deberíamos irnos. Esta no es nuestra lucha —InuYasha chasqueó la lengua, dándole un puñetazo a uno de los engendros que se había abalanzado contra ellos, se había dedicado a mantenerlos a raya mientras sus amigos discutían, consciente de que esa decisión no era suya.

—Opino igual —Kohaku lo apoyó, sus puños demostrando su ira en el fiero agarre de su cuchilla —. No es nuestra responsabilidad, ni siquiera estamos protegiendo algo nuestro.

—Y no nos van a perseguir, están tras sus almas podridas —agregó el hanyō, haciendo una mueca de desprecio en tanto observaba a los pocos yōkai que quedaban comenzar a reagruparse a unos cuantos metros para perseguir a los bandidos.

—Si nos vamos, los matarán —Sango inhaló antes de alzar nuevamente a Hiraikotsu, tomando una decisión, porque las palabras que le había dicho al ojiazul no sólo habían sido para él. Lanzó el búmeran con precisión para evitar que uno de los demonios acabara con una de sus presas, porque sabía que esa no era su decisión, aún después de todo lo ocurrido —. Kohaku, somos Exterminadores. Claro que es nuestro deber.

—Proteger a los inocentes y acabar con las amenazas para los humanos —él apretó los dientes al decir su objetivo, no comprendía a su hermana —. ¡Ellos son una amenaza!

—¡Dejar que mueran no va a borrar lo que hicieron! —Gritó, haciéndole una seña a Kirara para que se acercara a ella. —Tampoco hará que me sienta mejor. No es mi derecho decidir si viven o mueren, soy una Exterminadora para ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite, no para juzgar crímenes. No voy a deshonrar mi uniforme ni mancharé mis manos con su sangre.

Decidida, se montó sobre el lomo de la felina quien, con un gruñido, demostró su desacuerdo con la idea, negándose a acercarse a quienes habían dañado tanto a su compañera. Sango tuvo que insistir, buscando la mirada de Kirara para pedirle que confiara en ella, transmitiéndole que ya no eran una verdadera amenaza para nadie. La nekomata rugió, aceptando ayudarla y llevándola rápidamente hacia su objetivo, haciéndole frente a los demonios para alejarlos del par que a duras penas podía mantenerlos a raya. Sango apretó los dientes mientras seguía luchando, había tomado la decisión porque su profesión era una de las pocas cosas a las que aún podía aferrarse y no iba a fallar en eso, no quería sentir que también perdería ante ese dilema, no iba a permitir que ese par de imbéciles le quitaran el orgullo de ser una exterminadora y honrar su legado. Intentó acercarse un poco más, a pesar del dolor que causaba en su pecho el ver nuevamente a sus agresores, su deber era más fuerte. _Debía ser más fuerte_ que el rencor y los deseos de venganza. Notó que Hiro llevaba un parche improvisado en su ojo izquierdo, mientras que Kyo tenía inmovilizado el brazo derecho, seguramente las secuelas de su enfrentamiento contra ella. Ambos palidecieron al reconocerla, alejándose con temor al ver su destreza y que ya no estaba sola e indefensa, sabiendo que, si ella decidía vengarse, ninguno tendría oportunidad de salir con vida. Sango intentó gritarles, advertirles del peligro que corrían, pero no logró que la escucharan, su voz perdiéndose por el estruendo de la batalla y los golpes, sin poder detenerlos, viendo cómo habían comenzado a arrancar lo más rápido posible para alejarse de ella y de un yōkai que iba tras ellos, más veloz de lo que parecía a primera vista.

Sango le pidió a Kirara que se apresurara para alcanzar y acabar con ese espíritu maligno que era el único que quedaba de la horda que había atacado en un principio y así poder darles una oportunidad a los hombres que corrían escapando, pero su velocidad no fue suficiente debido a las frondosas ramas que le obstaculizaban el camino. Volvió a gritar, con el afán de advertirles nuevamente del riesgo al que se dirigían, pero ellos no escucharon que estaban corriendo directo a un precipicio. Lanzó a Hiraikotsu, partiendo por la mitad al yōkai, aunque no logró evitar que ellos intentaran esquivar el último ataque de la criatura y dieran un paso hacia atrás, quizá creyendo que su arma tenía también como objetivo darles a ellos. Trastabillaron, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayeron por el risco, sus gritos llegando a los oídos de Sango junto con el eco, en una escena que fue demasiado rápida para procesarla por completo.

Soltó una exclamación de impotencia, Kirara volvió a rugir, volando lo más rápido que podía en picada para darle alcance a quienes caían, en un esfuerzo que fue en vano, porque no pudo lograrlo y los cuerpos golpearon el fondo de piedra antes de que pudiese llegar lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarlos, arrancándoles con el impacto la vida, frente a sus ojos. Sango se bajó de su compañera, acercándose a los hombres y comprobando que habían muerto, ella ya no podía hacer nada más.

Regresaron con el resto del grupo, la Exterminadora aún más destrozada de lo que estaba antes. Buscó a Miroku y lo abrazó con desesperación, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras sus labios dejaban salir frases arremolinadas y entrecortadas, las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos y los sollozos mezclándose con su voz llena de angustia e impotencia.

—Yo… yo… ellos estaban ahí, intenté… les dije, grité… yo no quería… no quería… —Se aferró aún más a la kesa de su esposo, ahogando su llanto ahí. —Cayeron por el precipicio y… y… murieron… Y-Yo… yo no pude evitarlo, ellos murieron, están muertos…

—Tranquila, Sango, no fue tu culpa —intentó calmarla, rodeándola con sus brazos y sentándose con ella así para acogerla mejor —. No podías hacer nada, intentaste ayudarlos…

—Pero no pude… y ahora están muertos… muertos… —La desesperación de sus palabras sobrecogió al monje, ella realmente estaba afligida por lo ocurrido.

—Sí, Sango, pero no por culpa tuya. Intentaste ayudarlos, a pesar de todo… fuiste mejor persona —mencionó, sintiendo el pecho oprimido al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera él, como monje, había podido dejar de lado el odio que sentía hacia esos hombres, pero su mujer había demostrado una integridad realmente sorprendente.

La castaña sollozó nuevamente, refugiándose en el pecho del ojiazul buscando contención. Sabía que él tenía razón, que ella había hecho todo lo que estaba dentro de su alcance para salvarlos. Ella no los había empujado por el precipicio ni los había abandonado como sugirieron sus compañeros, pero no era consuelo, no podía sentirse mejor con la situación. Nunca hubiese podido abandonarlos a su suerte, porque su sentido del deber era demasiado profundo y fuerte, porque nunca dejaría de ser una Exterminadora, eso nadie se lo arrebataría. Sin embargo, tampoco podía evitar sentir que lo ocurrido era lo que debía pasar, que Hiro y Kyo merecían morir porque eran unos malnacidos que sólo habían logrado causar sufrimiento y dolor, porque eran una amenaza para personas inocentes y era probable que, si hubiesen salido con vida de ese enfrentamiento, hubiesen seguido el mismo camino pérfido y oscuro. La culpa se arremolinó en su pecho, no sólo por no haber sido capaz de salvarlos, sino porque en el fondo, creía que el karma había hecho lo suyo y ese era el mejor desenlace. Quizá no era tan buena persona en su interior, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para salvar sus vidas.

* * *

_Había tanto por vivir aún…_

* * *

Tras el incidente en el bosque, habían descansado lo suficiente para que Sango se repusiera y habían seguido su camino. Llegaron a la aldea un par de días después de haber abandonado el fuerte de los exterminadores, llevando a cuestas un cansancio evidente y el peso de lo ocurrido sofocándolos de una manera que era casi palpable. Shippō fue el primero en sentirlos acercarse y no tardó en avisar a Kagome, quien procuró ir a recibirlos dejando a los más pequeños al cuidado de Rin en caso de que la situación fuese delicada y lo mejor fuera que ellos no estuviesen presentes. Al llegar junto a ellos, de inmediato notó que Sango estaba herida, a pesar de que su estado era mucho mejor que días atrás, su cuerpo no estaba recuperado al cien por ciento y, como si eso no fuese suficiente para reflejar el daño, pudo notar también el dolor que transmitían sus ojos. Rápidamente se acercó para ayudarlos, preocupada por la situación, porque debía haber ocurrido algo realmente grave para que su amiga terminara en ese estado.

La castaña observó a la sacerdotisa mientras les ayudaba, la escuchó preguntar por lo ocurrido y recibir una respuesta tosca por parte de InuYasha, algo sobre unos yōkai que quisieron aprovechar la ventaja numérica al encontrarse ella sola. Negó con un gesto cuando Kagome insistió en revisar su estado y ayudarla a ver las heridas, preocupada por alguna infección o cualquier otra complicación. Miroku la apoyó, rechazando las atenciones que le ofrecía la muchacha porque él ya había curado y visto las heridas y podía asegurar que no eran necesarios sus cuidados, para luego mencionar que el viaje había sido largo y que, luego de ver a sus hijos, descansarían en su hogar. Aunque Kagome se mostró reacia a no revisar ella a su amiga, especialmente porque estaba preocupada no sólo por el daño físico sino también por el emocional que era capaz de ver, tuvo que aceptar dejarlos por su cuenta, confiando en las palabras de Miroku.

El monje dejó a Sango sola en la cabaña para ir por los pequeños, por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa y rogar que regresara pronto, porque en la soledad afloraban pensamientos y recuerdos que no quería escuchar. Se mordió el labio, enfocándose en encender el fuego para calentar agua, tratando así de mantener su mente ocupada mientras esperaba por su familia. Pronto se vio rodeada por los brazos de sus hijos, quienes mostraron toda su aprensión con cuidadosos gestos de cariño, algo que ella agradeció con una sonrisa cargada de amor y suaves golpecitos en sus hombros a modo de saludo, dejándose mimar por los pequeños sin quejas. Bebieron té mientras escuchaban algunas historias de los más jóvenes, que intentaban ponerlos al corriente de lo que habían hecho esos días sin ellos. Evitaron hacer preguntas, ya que habían sido advertidos por su padre, quien les contó la misma historia que salió de boca de InuYasha al llegar y les dijo que el orgullo de su madre había sido herido, por lo que era preferible no tocar el tema; ellos obedecieron, aunque al ver a su madre sospecharon que podía haber ocurrido algo más, respetaron la petición del ojiazul y se enfocaron en intentar animar a su madre.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que decidieran irse a dormir, ya que cuando llegaron, el sol se había ocultado hacía poco, dando paso a la noche y, por lo tanto, al momento de descansar. Sango volvió a quedar sola en su habitación mientras Miroku se encargaba de acostar a sus hijos, y fue en ese momento en el que su mente volvió a dar vueltas en la situación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando la batalla en el bosque, el escalofrío que la recorrió al ver nuevamente a esos sujetos y la ira mal disimulada en los ojos de sus compañeros, incluyendo a InuYasha. Para ese momento, estaba segura de que él sabía lo que había pasado, a pesar de que ella no se lo había dicho y él tampoco le había preguntado. ¿Lo habría sentido con su agudo olfato? ¿Tan evidente era que podía sentirlo de esa forma? ¿O alguien se lo habría dicho? Agradecía que su amigo no hubiese tocado el tema, pero le perturbaba que conociera lo ocurrido, porque era seguro que se lo contaría a Kagome, y ella prefería que nadie más se enterara. Era algo tan repugnante que temía que todos la vieran con asco si lo sabían. Además, Kagome era tan _pura_, tan _correcta_ e _intachable_, ¿cómo podría seguir siendo su amiga si ella ahora era todo lo contrario? Se abrazó las rodillas sentada en el futón, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin aviso, sin ni siquiera un sollozo que las acompañara. No había pensado en eso y ahora el sentimiento la abrumaba, ella ya no se sentía digna de tener nada de lo que antes le ofrecía su vida.

No supo en qué momento Miroku estuvo de vuelta, sólo notó su presencia cuando se ubicó a su lado para abrazarla con cariño, ofreciéndole su pecho como refugio nuevamente para ahogar la angustia que la atormentaba. Él no necesitaba palabras o explicaciones, sabía el dolor que consumía a su mujer luego de haber sufrido tanto, por lo que solía no cuestionarla, permitiendo que el respetuoso silencio que le brindaba la ayudara de cierta forma a sanar su dañado espíritu. Tampoco quería hablar porque era consciente de que, si lo hacía, terminaría derrumbándose frente a ella y esa no era la forma en la que podía ayudarla. En esos momentos, debía ser fuerte por los dos, porque el camino que tenían por delante era más empinado de lo que él podría haber imaginado nunca.

Tras algunos minutos, el silencio ya no fue cortado por la respiración temblorosa de Sango intentando reprimir los sollozos mientras lloraba, y al dirigir su vista hacia su pecho, el monje se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida. Depositó de forma suave y hasta temerosa, un beso en su frente y se acomodó mejor en el futón, sin dejar de abrazarla. Soltó un suspiro y dejó escapar también algunas lágrimas, llorando por la castaña y toda esa maldita situación en secreto, porque mientras ella dormía, era el único momento en el que podía romperse y desahogar, aunque fuese en silencio, el dolor que también lo desgarraba por dentro, un sentimiento que no podía describir, porque no había sentido nada parecido en su vida y lo único que tenía claro era lo profundo que calaba en su alma.

Cerró los ojos, volviendo a pensar en la situación. Si tan sólo hubiese una forma en la cual pudiera remediar lo ocurrido y volver a ver ese cálido brillo en la mirada de Sango, si tan sólo él hubiese evitado que esa pesadilla pasara, que Sango jamás hubiese sido dañada de esa forma… Anhelaba poder hacer algo, aunque sabía que había muy poco en sus manos, ese era su mayor deseo ahora.

El cansancio le ganó, logrando que se quedara dormido sin notarlo, aunque eso no detuvo sus emociones y pensamientos, después de todo, el tormento del crimen sería ahora como una maldición.

* * *

_**H**ola, de nuevo. Como mencioné anteriormente, intentaré actualizar más seguido, aunque entiendo si no pueden leer pronto por distintos motivos, yo esperaré sus comentarios en cuanto ustedes puedan darlos._

_**A**hora, respecto al capítulo... me parece importante mostrar el contraste entre los deseos de venganza con el espíritu de Sango, quien tiene un fuerte sentido de moral y ética que de seguro debe haberla complicado mucho. Además, ella no sólo sabría que para su persona no sería lo mejor, sino que para los demás tampoco. ¿Si ellos los mataban, qué pasaría después? No es la solución, aunque sea difícil de aceptar. Por último, si la amenaza de los bandidos ha desaparecido, ¿podrá eso ayudar de alguna forma? Eso lo tendremos que ver en los siguientes capítulos._

_**P**or ahora me despido, agradeciendo con todo mi corazón a **AvrilGarcia** y a **Otaku-SIG** por sus reviews, de verdad sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí. También quiero agradecer a **Nuez** por su apoyo y compañía, eres la mejor._

_**H**asta aquí mi reporte de hoy. Saludos._

_**Y**umi~_


	7. VII

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Coral profanado —**_

— _VII —_

* * *

_¿El dolor desaparecería en algún momento?_

* * *

Los días iban pasando lentos, la rutina y lo cotidiano de la aldea y de su hogar no eran suficientes para que ella volviera a sentir _la normalidad_ que tanto ansiaba recuperar, y eso era algo que todos notaban y que terminaba empapándolos con el mismo sentimiento de impotencia, ira contenida y angustia que Sango llevaba consigo.

Miroku observó a sus hijos menores jugar a orillas del río junto al pequeño de sus amigos, quien procuraba cuidarlos de cualquier daño que pudieran hacerse entre tantos saltos y piruetas. Las gemelas habían decidido acompañar a su madre en las labores domésticas de ese día, algo que ya se estaba haciendo habitual porque ella cada mañana anunciaba que no saldría de la cabaña para ocuparse de los quehaceres y, ante la imposibilidad de que el monje se quedara siempre acompañándola, sus hijas mayores habían optado por hacerlo ellas, notando sin necesidad de explicación que su madre necesitaba evitar en lo posible la soledad. Nadie comprendía el motivo del extraño comportamiento de la castaña, y aunque había escuchado rumores sobre las razones, eran escasos y la mayoría de los aldeanos había respetado el silencio, algo que él agradecía infinitamente.

Aunque estaba seguro de que pronto iba a tener que escuchar el interrogatorio de Kagome, quien había comprendido que ellos preferían no hablar de lo ocurrido, aún notando que eso no había sido sólo una pelea contra yōkais. Le extrañaba que no lo hubiera hecho ya, pero sospechaba que quizá lo intentara primero con InuYasha. Soltó un suspiro, a pesar de no haber tocado el tema con su esposa, sabía que ella no deseaba que nadie más supiera lo ocurrido, le bastaba ver el temor en sus ojos para entenderlo, y era algo que él no podía cuestionar, mucho menos juzgar, simplemente lo respetaba.

—Buenas tardes, Miroku–sama. ¿Cómo sigue su herida?

Como si la hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, su amiga apareció de pronto a su lado, llevando la cesta con hierbas recién recolectadas en sus manos y el arco junto el carcaj con flechas en la espalda, seguramente venía llegando del bosque.

—Buenas tardes, Kagome–sama. Mi lesión ya sanó, gracias por su preocupación y atenciones. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?

Si bien solían usar los honoríficos entre ellos debido a sus títulos, había sentido algo de distancia en la forma en la que la joven se había dirigido a él, aunque pensó que podía ser sólo su imaginación y el hecho de que estaba mucho más susceptible a las acciones involuntarias de todos esos días, en su afán por evitarle cualquier mal rato a su mujer.

—Bien, gracias. —Ella le sonrió, Miroku devolvió sutilmente el gesto antes de regresar su vista hacia los pequeños que seguían jugando a unos cuantos metros de ellos, el silencio los rodeó unos segundos hasta que Kagome volvió a quebrarlo. —En realidad, estoy preocupada por ustedes. Por Sango, en especial. ¿Ella…?

—Sango está bien, recuperándose sin problemas de las heridas. Ha preferido quedarse en casa estos días para evitar complicar su estado, y sé que notó que no es algo de lo que vaya a sanar de la noche a la mañana —intentó no ser demasiado brusco o tajante, pero notó que había respondido casi abruptamente, interrumpiendo a la sacerdotisa.

—Comprendo, pero… ¿seguro es sólo eso? No quisiera entrometerme, pero pareciera que algo más ocurrió —Kagome mordió su labio inferior con algo de nerviosismo, como si sus sentidos trataran de avisarle que no debía pisar ese terreno, advertencia que ella solía ignorar, como ahora —. Es como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de Sango.

El moreno agachó la mirada, reprimiendo las lágrimas al recordar todo el daño que había sufrido su compañera. ¿Acaso era posible que su alma quedara intacta después de todo eso? No podía pretender que fingiera estar bien, que su sonrisa desganada y sus ojos agotados de tanto llorar no reflejaran el tormento del que había sido víctima, y menos que alguien tan cercana a ellos como lo era la azabache se hiciera la desentendida. Y, aún así, hubiese preferido que esa pregunta nunca llegara, que el respetuoso espacio que les había dado los primeros días hubiese sido un regalo permanente.

—Lo que le contamos aquel día es todo lo que sé. Ahora, si me disculpa, es hora de que vuelva a casa —cambió drásticamente el tema, poniéndose de pie para hacerle un gesto a sus hijos —. Hasta luego.

—Oh… P-Pero… —Kagome estaba confundida con esa actitud repentinamente cortante, eso sólo podía probarle que su temor era cierto, y ella no se quedaría con la duda. —Espera, Miroku.

Tomó su mano para llamar su atención, junto con tutearlo y mirarlo directo a la cara, pero no logró su cometido, porque supo al ver los ojos de su amigo, que él no iba a hablar de lo ocurrido.

—Lo siento, Kagome–sama, pero debo irme.

Ella desistió, comprendiendo que el tema era más delicado de lo que podía siquiera imaginar. Si sus amigos no querían decir nada al respecto – porque sabía que Sango no iba a contarle lo que había pasado, eso le quedó claro el día que volvieron, cuando rechazó su atención, la mirada rota y con ese temor que hacía tanto tiempo no veía en ella – entonces, iba a insistir con su esposo. InuYasha sabía lo que había pasado, estaba segura de eso porque sus ojos no dejaban de destilar ira cada vez que ella intentaba indagar en el tema, incluso cuando aseguraba que no tenía idea de qué hablaba porque eso había sido un maldito ataque yōkai. Necesitaba respuestas, ya que quería ayudar a sus amigos, pero en esos momentos estaba de manos atadas y odiaba no saber qué había dañado tanto a la pareja.

* * *

_¿Podría quitarse esa horrible sensación de alguna forma?_

* * *

Se miró en el espejo que tenía en su habitación, un regalo que Miroku le había hecho hacía algunos años y que ella no usaba muy a menudo, porque le era extraño mirar su reflejo. No fue diferente en esta ocasión, pero por un motivo totalmente distinto: la imagen que le devolvía la superficie era triste, se notaba la angustia en su mirada, y el corte que tenía en su mejilla tampoco era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrada, a pesar de que ya estaba cicatrizando. Soltó un suspiro cansino, llevando sus dedos a través de su cabello y sintiendo escalofríos. Siempre le había gustado su cabello, era algo que reflejaba su personalidad a la perfección, pero además le brindaba ese toque femenino que muchas veces sentía que le faltaba. Le encantaba cuando su esposo lo peinaba, sentir sus dedos entre las hebras mientras lo acomodaba, diciéndole lo mucho que le fascinaba.

Sin embargo, ya no era igual. Una de las cosas que habían usado esos imbéciles para mantener un poco más de control sobre ella, había sido su cabello. Lo habían jalado con brusquedad, pasado sus dedos entre los mechones mientras buscaban dónde tirar con más fuerza para mantenerla más a su merced. Habían escondido sus rostros en él para tomar su aroma, lo habían ensuciado en el proceso.

Soltó una lágrima, apretando el puño alrededor de algunas hebras. Ahora, su cabello estaba sucio, había sido una herramienta usada para humillarla y deshonrarla. Sentía escalofríos incluso cuando Miroku lo acariciaba, no por miedo a que él le hiciera algo, sino por inseguridad. ¿Y si notaba la diferencia? Él cada vez lo hacía menos, evitando llevar sus manos a su cabellera. Se había esmerado en lavarlo enérgicamente, usando cada hierba que conocía para quitarse esa sensación, pero sin lograrlo del todo. Ahora, su cabello ya no era un símbolo de su personalidad, sino una maraña de malos recuerdos.

Tomó el cuchillo que tenía a un lado e inhaló profundo, tomando una decisión. Separó un mechón y llevó el filo hasta él, cortándolo un poco más arriba del hombro. Dejó caer los cabellos que acababan de ser separados del resto en el balde con agua que tenía a su lado, y soltó más lágrimas, tomando el siguiente mechón con algo de furia, realizando la misma acción una y otra vez hasta que todo su cabello quedó del mismo largo. Dejó caer los brazos sobre su regazo mientras más lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos, estuvo así un par de minutos antes de sonreír levemente y mirarse de nuevo en el espejo, contemplando una imagen completamente nueva. Pasó sus dedos por entremedio de las cortas hebras, acomodando mejor el despeinado cabello antes de cerrar sus ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente _liviana_.

—Sango, las niñas preguntan… ¿Sango? —La voz de Miroku la sorprendió, causando que dejara caer el cuchillo con un golpe seco y se volteara a verlo con algo de ansiedad.

—M-Miroku, yo… lo siento, me corté el cabello —se disculpó un tanto avergonzada, apretando los puños y con el pecho apretado —. Perdón, debería haberte preguntado antes…

Él negó con suavidad, acercándose y arrodillándose a su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada profunda y cargada de cariño. No necesitaba razones, presentía el motivo de esa decisión, porque no era ajeno al temblor que recorría a su mujer cuando pasaba sus dedos por su pelo, por lo mismo había dejado de hacerlo pese a lo mucho que le gustaba, porque ya no era algo que ambos disfrutaran.

—No te disculpes, es tu cabello. No necesitas preguntarme nada sobre cómo llevarlo —le sonrió con calma, intentando apaciguar ese miedo al rechazo que asomaba en los ojos de la castaña.

—¿Estás seguro? Es decir… a ti siempre te había gustado mi cabello… —Agachó la mirada, revelando que sentía que eso había cambiado.

—Así es, y me sigue gustando. Es sólo un cambio de apariencia, pero tú sigues siendo _mi Sanguito_ —tomó una de sus manos, presionándola con seguridad para hacer que ella lo mirara a los ojos —. Y seguiré amándote, sin importar el largo de tu cabello, o cualquier otro cambio en tu aspecto. Lo importante es que a ti te guste.

Sango se sonrojó con las palabras de su esposo, porque si bien no dudaba de sus sentimientos, la confirmación de que su amor no iba a depender de factores como ése era algo realmente reconfortante, por no decir la infinita comprensión que veía reflejada en la mirada azul, porque Miroku la respetaba como ningún otro hombre podría hacerlo.

—Bueno, es un cambio y no sé si me acostumbre —ella sonrió, ya más tranquila —, pero me siento distinta. Supongo que es cosa de tiempo.

—Es cierto. Y siempre puedes dejarlo crecer de nuevo si no es de tu agrado, o volver a cortarlo si te acomoda más llevarlo así —la observó unos segundos detenidamente, agradecido de verla más tranquila —. ¿Puedo? —Alzó la mano en señal de querer acariciar la cabellera que aún estaba un poco desordenada, a lo que Sango respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, permitiéndole la acción. Miroku pasó sus dedos con cuidado y parsimonia por entre las hebras, peinándolas con calma y desenredando algunos mechones con delicadeza, disfrutando ver que ella ya no se estremecía con el acto, más bien parecía relajarse —. Sigue siendo tan suave como siempre.

—¿D-De verdad…?

—Sí, sólo es más corto —él terminó su labor para luego llevar su mano a la mejilla y acunarla, acariciándole con el pulgar la zona en la que se podía notar el camino de las lágrimas que antes había derramado, sintiéndose impotente ante el dolor de su compañera. Deseaba poder hacer algo para llevárselo, pero no conocía una forma de hacerlo, sólo podía seguir a su lado hasta el final, tal como lo había prometido en sus votos cuando se casaron. Sentía que no era suficiente, pero se esforzaría en lograr que lo fuera, en demostrarle que estaba ahí con ella —. Te amo, Sango. Te amo de una forma en la que nunca creí que podía llegar a hacerlo. Por favor, nunca lo olvides…

Ella se dejó atrapar por el abrazo protector que él le brindó, sonriendo en su pecho al sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras y la desesperación en el gesto, porque él no sabía cómo ayudarla, pero no se iba a rendir.

—Lo sé, Miroku. Jamás podría olvidarlo… —También estrechó sus brazos alrededor de él, complementando el acto —. Yo también te amo.

Ambos sabían que, pese a todo, se tenían el uno al otro y eso no lo perderían. Y quizá era lo más importante para poder seguir adelante, porque el camino apenas comenzaba.

* * *

_**H**ola, de nuevo. Primero, me disculparé por la tardanza, este capítulo hace mucho que lo tenía listo (desde el miércoles), pero estoy trabajando en un fanart basado en una de sus escenas y quería subir ambas cosas juntas. El problema fue que se me acabó uno de los colores de los Copic que necesito y tendré que esperar para poder comprar la recarga (sólo se vende la marca en la capital y debo programarme para poder ir a comprarlo, ya que el envío sale muy costoso). Así que finalmente, decidí subir el capítulo para no dejarlos en eterna espera y cuando tenga el fanart terminado, lo publicaré._

_**E**n fin, ahora sí... Auch. Estas escenas me hicieron llorar cuando las escribía, y nuevamente lloré mientras las editaba. Es demasiado reflejar tanto dolor y sufrimiento, y no saber qué hacer para poder ayudar, que algo haya afectado tanto a tus seres queridos al punto de que ni siquiera te lo pueden contar... es mucho, mi corazón sufre. _

_**B**ueno, ahora sí me despido. En un par de días más, espero poder traer el siguiente capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo, muchas gracias a quienes se pasan y dejan sus maravillosos comentarios: **AvrilGarcia, Sayuri08** y **Aegis2000**, de verdad sus apreciaciones son muy importantes para mí. Y también a mi amada **Nuez**, quien sigue sufriendo conmigo como mi beta, de verdad que sin su apoyo no podría seguir con esto. Todas son un sol~_

_**S**aludos y nos estamos leyendo (L)_

_**Y**umi~_


	8. VIII

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Coral profanado —**_

— _VIII —_

* * *

_Quería seguir, aunque el dolor jamás desaparecía._

* * *

Inhaló profundo, nerviosa y temerosa ante las posibilidades que habían comenzado a formarse en su cabeza hacía algunos días atrás. Había estado tan concentrada en otras cosas, como intentar aparentar que estaba _bien_ y recuperar algo de _normalidad_ en su hogar, que no se había dado cuenta de ese gran detalle hasta que las gemelas se lo recordaron, cuando llegaron a su lado comentándole que se habían indispuesto y necesitaban sus compresas. Ella había respondido a la petición de sus hijas con calma, entregándoles lo requerido sin pensar mucho en eso hasta que Mao hizo el comentario que le heló la sangre: _"Deberías prepararte también, mamá, seguro no tarda en pasarte."_

Sus hijas la habían dejado sola y ella había cruzado los dedos y rogado que su primogénita estuviese en lo correcto, porque al pensarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que el mes anterior tampoco había sangrado. Los días habían pasado y el momento nunca llegó, lo único que pasó fue que a ratos tenía algunos dolores que parecían ser de su periodo, pero éste nunca bajó. Con el alma en un hilo al saber lo que eso significaba, porque nunca había tenido un retraso más que cuando estaba embarazada, y con las posibilidades doliéndole, había decidido acudir a su amiga.

Usando como excusa que ya se sentía _mejor_ y que le haría bien respirar aire fresco como el que había posterior a una nevada, le había pedido acompañarla a recolectar hierbas ese día que las nubes se habían alejado de los alrededores, algo a lo que Kagome había accedido gustosa, acordando pasar por ella luego de asegurarse de que InuYasha y Yuta hubiesen comido apropiadamente. Y ahora esperaba impaciente y nerviosa la llegada de la sacerdotisa, con el miedo mordiéndole el pecho ante el escenario que se estaba presentando frente a ella.

Un par de golpes en la entrada y la suave voz pidiendo permiso para entrar le avisaron de su llegada. Sango tenía todo listo para salir, por lo que no tardaron en emprender el camino, adentrándose pronto en el bosque y alejándose de la aldea y de cualquier oído indiscreto que pudiese escuchar su conversación, la castaña no estuvo segura si el camino tomado había sido una decisión consciente de su amiga o si era mera coincidencia, aunque agradecía poder estar a una distancia _segura_ para hablar sobre ese tema.

—Entonces… ¿has estado mejor? —Preguntó Kagome, deteniéndose para mirar en la orilla del camino el montón de nieve acumulada, intentando descubrir si había alguna hierba que fuese útil bajo la capa blanca.

—Sí, un poco. Aunque algunas heridas aún duelen… —Respondió, mirando distraídamente hacia el otro costado del camino, fingiendo hacer lo mismo, aunque no tuviese la destreza de su compañera.

—Pero van sanando, que es lo importante. Por cierto, me gusta tu corte de cabello. Escuché a Mao diciendo que le gustaría cortárselo también — comentó de forma casual, en tanto se ponía en cuclillas para remover la nieve y buscar lo que necesitaba.

—Gracias —Sango sonrió levemente, a pesar de sus temores, el cambio en su aspecto había sido bien recibido por sus cercanos, con comentarios positivos que la habían ayudado a sentirse mejor con la decisión tomada. Observó por unos segundos a su amiga, quien recolectaba las hierbas que había encontrado con delicadeza, y decidió que era momento de decirle la verdadera razón de haberla acompañado. Soltó un suspiro, llamando su atención antes de hablar, los ojos de la azabache se fijaron en ella con duda —. La verdad, Kagome, necesito que me ayudes. Yo… c-creo que estoy embarazada y… —Apretó con fuerza los puños, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas y el corazón acelerándose ante las palabras que quería decir, pero que no era capaz de formular, porque la idea era tan dolorosa como el hecho de gestar en esas circunstancias tan inciertas. Hizo un esfuerzo por explicarse antes de que su compañera la interrumpiera. —No creo que puedas entenderlo, lo siento… pensarás que soy una persona horrible, pero y-yo no quiero…

—No es necesario que me des explicaciones —Kagome se puso de pie, dejando a un lado la cesta y tomándole las manos, confundiéndola —. Sé lo que pasó. Nadie me lo dijo, sólo… lo sé —se explicó de inmediato, intentando calmar el miedo de la castaña ante la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera revelado lo ocurrido o de que fuese tan evidente que ella lo hubiese descubierto tan fácilmente —. Miroku y tú están tan rotos, fue imposible que no dudara de la historia que contaron, porque ningún enfrentamiento los habría afectado de esa forma. Y cuando intenté descubrir lo que había pasado, sólo pude ver más dolor en las respuestas evasivas, como si hablar de lo ocurrido fuese un crimen que los siguiera dañando… saqué mis propias conclusiones. ¿Qué más podría haberlos herido de esa forma? Lo lamento tanto, Sango… nadie debería vivir algo así…

—E-Espera… ¿tú sabes que yo…? —No terminó la frase, aunque quería asegurarse de que su amiga no tenía una idea errada de lo ocurrido, era difícil verbalizar el hecho.

—Fuiste abusada, ¿no? —La azabache bajó la mirada, reflejando lo duro que era para ella comprobar que su sospecha era cierta al ver cómo se nublaban los ojos castaños. —Lo siento, no quise…

—Está bien, eso fue lo que ocurrió —intentó restarle importancia, desviando la mirada —. Kagome, si lo sabías, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

—Porque, por mucho que yo quisiera ayudarlos y decirles que no tenían que seguir escondiendo lo ocurrido porque ya lo sabía, no era mi decisión. Eres tú quien debía decidir, y me lo dirías cuando estuvieses lista o lo necesitaras —le sonrió con cariño, presionando aún más sus manos —. Quizá aún no estás lista, pero creo que sí necesitas ayuda. Oh, Sango, debes estar tan asustada…

—Yo… sólo no quiero llevar al hijo de ninguno de esos bastardos en mi vientre —exclamó con rabia e impotencia, derramando las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos y apretando las manos con fuerza —. Y no quiero que nadie lo sepa, Miroku jamás estaría de acuerdo y los niños no podrían comprenderlo, ¿por qué querría acabar con la vida de un inocente…? Este pequeño no tiene culpa de nada, sin embargo, yo… tengo miedo y no quiero tener la duda por tantos meses, incluso puede que tampoco lo sepa con seguridad después de que nazca. Lo he pensado mucho, porque también existe la posibilidad de que Miroku sea el padre, pero ¿cómo puedo saberlo? No sé qué haré al tenerlo en mis brazos, porque cada vez que lo mire tendré la duda y recordaré este temor junto con esos malditos días… No quiero pasar por eso, Kagome.

La sacerdotisa suspiró, tenía los ojos vidriosos y la angustia atorada en el pecho, se sentía tan afligida e impotente ante las palabras de su amiga, porque sabía que tenía razones más que suficientes para tomar esa decisión, aún con lo doloroso que resultaba toda la situación y que ella no podía ayudarla con sus dudas y temores, sólo podía apoyarla con lo que decidiera hacer en caso de que realmente estuviese embarazada. Inhaló profundo luego de unos segundos, intentando pensar con calma la situación, porque debía tener presente que Sango podía estarse precipitando al pasar algunas cosas por alto, probablemente porque no había pensado en esas opciones. Se mordió el labio, ordenando las ideas antes de decirlas en voz alta, tampoco quería minimizar los miedos de su compañera.

—Comprendo lo que dices, no es algo menor. La situación que estás viviendo es muy compleja y es totalmente válido que tengas miedo y hayas tomado esa decisión. Pero quizá debamos primero saber si realmente estás embarazada antes de apresurarnos en hacer algo que podría no ser necesario —sus palabras estaban cargadas con una empatía que Sango no creyó poder encontrar en ella, lo que causó que sus ojos demostraran confusión tanto por el sentimiento como por las palabras que había dicho.

—Tengo un retraso de un poco más de un mes. ¿Qué otra explicación hay?

—Bueno, en realidad muchas… —La sacerdotisa abrazó por los hombros a su amiga, intentando calmarla ante ese panorama tan desconocido para ella. —Puede haber atrasos por una mala alimentación, tristeza, preocupaciones, incluso por pérdida de sangre que causen anemia o por algunas enfermedades… y, si somos sinceras, creo que estás pasando por más de una de esas situaciones. Incluso has bajado de peso…

La castaña sonrió de medio lado, casi segura de que por mucho que su amiga tuviese razón y existiesen tantas causas para un retraso, la más probable era un embarazo y, al estar insegura sobre quién era el padre de esa criatura, ella no quería pasar meses de angustiosa incertidumbre, porque estaba segura de que ni siquiera el nacimiento del bebé podría responder la interrogante.

—Tú eres la experta, supongo. ¿Qué propones entonces?

—Lo primero sería confirma tus sospechas. ¿Te parece si vamos a mi cabaña? InuYasha y Yuta iban a ir a pescar con las gemelas, así que no habrá nadie hasta la hora de la cena.

—Bien, creo que es un comienzo…

Kagome notó el desánimo evidente en Sango, desde sus gestos hasta su actitud, sus ojos y su voz, sabía que eso no era un escenario que fuese a ser de su agrado. La llevó hasta su hogar y, armándose de valor por lo compleja de la situación, observó atentamente a su amiga antes de hablar.

—Sango, yo… sé que esto es difícil, pero es necesario que pregunte. ¿Recuerdas cómo es esta examinación? Porque si no estás cómoda…

—Sí lo recuerdo —volvió a apretar sus puños, sintiendo la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos anticipándose a eso —. No sería la primera vez, después de todo. Y no hay otra forma de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—En esta época por lo menos, no…

—Entonces, lo mejor es terminar pronto con esto.

Kagome suspiró un poco abatida al saber que tendría que incomodar a Sango para poder salir de la duda, luego le pidió que se recostara mientras ella preparaba todo para realizar la tarea. Fue lo más cuidadosa y delicada que podía, incluso así pudo sentir cuánto molestaba eso a su amiga, notando los gestos involuntarios, la tensión en sus músculos y los cambios en la respiración que acompañaron sus acciones. Concluyó con el examen inhalando profundo mientras buscaba la mirada de la castaña, que reflejaba una ansiedad que nunca le había visto. Sonrió levemente, sin esperar para dar el resultado.

—No hay ningún signo de embarazo.

La exterminadora la observó con duda, eso no tenía sentido para ella.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No lo dices sólo para tranquilizarme?

—No, es verdad, no te mentiría con un tema así. Creo que tu atraso debe ser por estrés… me refiero a toda la tensión, la angustia que has estado sintiendo, tus preocupaciones, el miedo… —Se explicó de inmediato, su amiga demostraba confusión al no comprender del todo sus palabras. —Has estado comiendo mal, de seguro ni siquiera has podido dormir como corresponde. ¿Tienes pesadillas a menudo, cierto?

—A diario, a veces prefiero fingir que duermo para no preocupar a Miroku… —Agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose descubierta. —Siento que nunca podré volver a descansar tranquila. Ya sea por las pesadillas, o por el miedo a que algo ocurra y me tome desprevenida…

—Entiendo… ah, es difícil. Tampoco será algo que superes de un día a otro, pero por lo menos no estás sola.

—Quizá sería más fácil si lo estuviera —Sango suspiró pesadamente, había cosas que rondaban constantemente su mente y no había podido hablarlas con nadie, porque no quería causarle más preocupaciones a Miroku, y tampoco iba a abrumar a sus amigos con algo tan personal. Notó la mirada atenta de su compañera y se animó a continuar, porque sabía que ella podría ayudarla, aunque fuese sólo escuchándola, además de que la había comprendido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba —. Ver el dolor en los ojos de Miroku y saber que es por mi culpa…

—No es tu culpa, tú no causaste esto…

—Es lo mismo que dice él, y aunque sea así, si no se preocupara por mí, no estaría sufriendo ahora…

La sacerdotisa entendió a qué se refería, porque ninguno de los dos podía ocultar lo dañados que estaban. Sin embargo, sospechaba que la castaña estaba olvidando algunas cosas, probablemente porque sus pensamientos giraban en torno a otros asuntos ese último tiempo.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, pero creo que no estás considerando algo muy importante: Miroku tampoco sería feliz sin ti a su lado. Estoy segura de que, si le dieras a elegir, preferiría estar contigo aún con todo el dolor que están viviendo ahora. Te ama, Sango.

—Lo sé, es imposible que lo olvide. Y yo también lo amo a él, por lo mismo duele aún más que todo esto le afecte tanto…

—¿Acaso preferirías que no lo hiciera? Si simplemente ignorara lo ocurrido y actuara como si nada pasara, ¿no sentirías que está siendo indiferente, que no le importas? Si esto le afecta es porque se preocupa por ti, porque quiere que estés mejor y se está esforzando. Deberías intentar enfocarte en otras cosas.

—Lo siento, es sólo que… no puedo evitarlo. Intento ser positiva, poner mis energías en otras actividades, pero me es imposible hacerlo del todo. Estoy cansada, me siento tan… mal, en todos los sentidos. Ya no sé qué hacer.

Kagome cerró los ojos, pensando en alguna forma en la que pudiese ayudar a su amiga. Sabía que requería apoyo y que seguramente no iba a bastar sólo con palabras, porque no podría llevarse el dolor ni borrar el daño causado de esa forma. De pronto, recordó algo y sonrió levemente, poniéndose de pie y pidiéndole a Sango que la acompañara hasta la sala en donde estaba la repisa en la que guardaba las hierbas. Comenzó a buscar y a sacar varias en un paquete, ignorando por el momento el gesto interrogante y los intentos de su amiga por saber qué estaba haciendo. Una vez que revisó cada rincón de su despensa, separó las distintas hierbas, haciendo pequeños manojos antes de llamar con un gesto a la castaña para mostrarle lo que había preparado.

—Creo que esto podría ayudarte. Estas hierbas de acá son _konjac_, entre otras cosas ayudan a dar energía y estabilizar el ánimo, seguro te sientes mejor luego de un tiempo tomándolas; este es z_hu ru_, te ayudará a dormir más tranquila, para que no tengas pesadillas y puedas descansar apropiadamente. Y, por último, éstas de acá son semillas de cardamomo negro y hojas de _ashitaba_, ayudan a fortalecer las defensas, también lo necesitas.

—Kagome… —Sango la observó atónita un par de segundos para después sonreír, mirando las hierbas con el pecho apretado, la preocupación de su amiga era evidente. —Muchas gracias, esto significa mucho para mí…

—No me agradezcas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer… —Le devolvió la sonrisa, tomando una bolsa de tela para guardar las hierbas y haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera. —De hecho, de seguro a Miroku también le haría bien tomar algunas. Vamos, te acompaño a casa y ahí les explico a ambos cómo deben prepararlas.

—De acuerdo —la siguió, saliendo de la cabaña para dirigirse a la suya —. Eres la mejor, Kagome.

La azabache sólo le respondió con una sonrisa, esperando que su ayuda realmente pudiera mejorar la situación, porque Miroku no era el único que sufría con lo ocurrido, todos se preocupaban por Sango y querían que superara esa horrible experiencia.

* * *

_El miedo era otro enemigo, y ella no se sentía capaz de vencerlo._

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas y el tiempo iba mejorando de a poco, aunque el aire seguía siendo frío cuando el sol no estaba en el cielo. Ese día estaba despejado y cálido, ideal para entrenar en el claro que siempre destinaban a eso. Las gemelas y Shin vestían sus trajes de _exterminadores_, que habían sido confeccionados por Kohaku y Sango, con ayuda de Kagome, manteniendo dentro de lo posible las mismas técnicas de sus ancestros. InuYasha los acompañaba con Yuta, quien también vestía algo cómodo para poder participar de los ejercicios, que aquella tarde estaban siendo rigurosos y estrictos. Sango se estaba empeñando en lograr que sus hijos – en especial Mao y Mei – cumplieran sus instrucciones a la perfección, corrigiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle y mostrando una severidad que hacía bastante tiempo no le veían. Lo único distinto era que, a diferencia de sus rutinas anteriores, esta vez ella no vestía su uniforme.

Miroku negó con un gesto, observando otro regaño más por parte de su esposa a su hija menor, quien aún no podía realizar el ejercicio que ella estaba pidiendo sin errores. El resto de los adolescentes intentaron defender y apoyar a su compañera, pero sólo lograron llevarse un duro sermón.

—No es excusa que llevaban tiempo sin practicar, no podrán decirle lo mismo a su enemigo —la castaña se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos acusadora —. ¿Acaso va a esperar que ustedes aprendan a derrotarlo? ¿Acaso va a mostrarles piedad sólo por ser unos niños? ¿Creen que lo hará? ¡El mundo fuera de la aldea es cruel y quiero que estén preparados para enfrentarlo!

—Sango, los estás asustando —Kagome se acercó al notar que su amiga estaba comenzando a alterarse, levantando la voz más de lo necesario —. Quizá sea momento de que descansen un poco, llevan mucho rato entrenando.

A pesar de no estar del todo de acuerdo, la castaña les hizo un gesto a los más jóvenes indicándoles que se tomarían unos minutos y soltó un suspiro, acercándose a los dos varones que las estaban esperando a unos cuantos metros. Notó el gesto molesto de InuYasha y la inquietud de Miroku, aunque ninguno era dirigido hacia ella, sino hacia los más jóvenes.

—Parece que les hacía falta entrenar —espetó el hanyō, con un bufido —. Están perdiendo la práctica.

—Llevaban semanas sin hacerlo, no es de extrañar. Es necesario que retomen el ritmo —lo apoyó Miroku, demostrando su preocupación por el hecho.

—Es cierto, pero tampoco debiese ser de una forma tan exigente —Kagome volvió a abogar por los aprendices, ella no estaba de acuerdo con el modo en que su amiga estaba actuando —. Los muchachos te admiran, Sango. Quieren ser como tú, pero ahora los estás asustando.

—No quiero que sean como yo —respondió ella, el gesto severo no abandonó su semblante —. Quiero que sean mejores. Que estén preparados para todo, así pueden evitar que… que los lastimen —titubeó al decirlo, sus ojos mostrando ahora el dolor ante la verdad que estaba implícita en sus palabras, porque ella no había podido librarse de esa situación pese a toda su preparación.

—Comprendo, pero así sólo los vas a espantar y luego no querrán seguir entrenando contigo. Quizá deberías tratar de no ser tan estricta y…

—No, Kagome, tú no comprendes, siempre has tenido quien te proteja. Pero esa no es la realidad de todos, y el mundo es peligroso. Los niños no lo entienden, se lo están tomando como un juego. Mi tarea es asegurarme de que sepan cómo defenderse para evitar que les pase algo.

—De verdad lamento que nuestras realidades sean distintas, Sango —respondió un poco dolida con su comentario, era cierto que InuYasha era muy sobreprotector con ella y eso la había mantenido a salvo siempre —, pero eso no significa que debas excederte con nuestros hijos. Los niños aún no tienen edad para salir solos, no correrán riesgos mientras estén con nosotros —afirmó, mirando a sus compañeros en busca de apoyo, algo que no encontró porque la mirada dorada reflejaba tanta severidad como la de Sango y la azul le dejó claro que él no le llevaría la contra en ese asunto a su mujer, por lo que estaba sola en esa discusión.

—Eso no lo puedes asegurar, ¿o sí? No voy a dejar nada a la suerte, además no quiero que dependan de la protección de alguien más para estar a salvo.

—Eso no va a ocurrir. No estoy diciendo que no los entrenes, pero deberías tomártelo con algo más de calma, tampoco te hace bien a ti presionarte tanto.

—¡Tomarme las cosas con calma es precisamente lo que hice antes de…!

—Ya basta —InuYasha cortó a Sango, consciente de que esa discusión no podía acabar bien, en especial para la exterminadora, porque iban a terminar diciendo cosas de las que se arrepentirían después. Cruzó una mirada con su esposa transmitiéndole que él se haría cargo, y luego miró al grupo de chicos que cuchicheaban entre sí a unos metros, echando vistazos fugaces hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido —. Si quieres, los sigo entrenando yo. Sabes que puedo ser incluso más duro que tú.

Sango inhaló profundo para calmarse, dejando ese desacuerdo de lado para pensar un momento en la propuesta de su amigo antes de dar una respuesta, analizando el panorama con detenimiento.

—Creo que preferiría que lo hiciéramos juntos. Así puedo mostrarles mejor un contrataque que quiero que aprendan.

—Como quieras.

Ambos guerreros se acercaron a los adolescentes ante la atenta mirada de sus parejas, que se quedaron observando en silencio desde una distancia prudente. Miroku no había querido intervenir en la disputa de su esposa con la sacerdotisa, porque él entendía el miedo de Sango y no se sentía capaz de decirle que exageraba, porque sabía que no era cierto, a pesar de que su rigurosidad podía sentirse desmedida. El dolor sufrido aún era palpable, por lo que el temor estaba justificado. Además, también estaba pendiente de otros detalles, como que ella hubiese optado por no vestir su uniforme, acciones que sólo le causaban más impotencia y pesar. Él conocía la razón incluso si Sango no se la había dicho: temía mostrarse atractiva, incluso para entrenar, porque cualquier mirada indiscreta podría posarse en ella y verla con otras intenciones. No podía pedirle que se sintiera completamente segura, ni siquiera junto a ellos, porque nadie podía evitar que la miraran ni detener los pensamientos enfermos que podían formarse en la mente de otros hombres, y tampoco podían adivinar si eso ocurría para tomar acciones al respecto. Estaban de manos atadas ante esa situación, algo que nunca había sentido así antes, porque jamás pensó realmente lo vulnerable que podía ser una mujer en los pensamientos enfermos de alguien malintencionado.

Exhaló pesado y esbozó una sonrisa, pese a todo, los últimos días habían sido un poco mejores que los anteriores, ya que habían recuperado algo de ánimo y con eso, Sango había comenzado a enfocar sus energías en otras actividades, como pulir sus armas o entrenar a sus hijos. Y él podía sentirse algo más tranquilo al verla a ella _mejor_, pero eso no le quitaba los miedos de encima, a ninguno de los dos.

—Kagome-sama, quisiera darle las gracias por las hierbas que nos dio, nos han ayudado mucho —Miroku rompió el silencio, logrando que la sacerdotisa lo mirara con una sonrisa de medio lado, podía sentirse algo aliviada al saber que había mejoría, aunque no fuese completa, pero él pudo notar que el gesto era más cortés que sincero, seguramente estaba resentida por las palabras de su amiga —. Y disculpe la actitud de Sango, estoy seguro de que ella no quiso ser grosera…

—No se disculpe, aunque no lo crean, entiendo que Sango no está bien y no voy a molestarme con ella por esto —dijo con calma, porque no podía culpar a su amiga al saber que aún lidiaba con mucho —. Además, me alegra escuchar que han estado mejor. Por lo menos se ve que han podido descansar —agregó con una sonrisa más acentuada, eso de verdad la tranquilizaba un poco.

—Gracias, estos días hemos podido dormir mejor que antes —su rostro demostró el agradecimiento antes de volver la mirada hacia su esposa por unos segundos, tras lo cual reflejó nuevamente algo de angustia al hablar —. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —Su voz no pudo ocultar la presión que sentía en esos momentos, la sacerdotisa lo miró fijo a los ojos mientras asentía con un gesto, para que él continuara. —Sango… hace tiempo que no sangra. Sé que este tema es algo de chicas, pero quería saber… ¿ella no se ha acercado para… saber si está…?

—Sí, lo hizo —lo interrumpió al ver lo difícil que era para él formular la pregunta, apoyando su mano en el hombro masculino para transmitirle algo de calma —. Aquel día que les di las hierbas, y la respuesta es no.

—¿No lo está? ¿Está segura? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Sí, con el tiempo de atraso que tiene, no habría dudas si lo estuviera. Y hay muchas razones que pueden causar la ausencia de sangrado, aunque muy pocos las conocen en esta época —respondió, mirando de nuevo a su amiga mientras practicaba un movimiento defensivo con InuYasha —. Puede ser por… por problemas que causen angustia, tristeza, preocupaciones… o mala alimentación, que haya perdido mucha sangre…

—Entiendo… y si es así, ¿cuándo…?

—No lo sé. Supongo que es cosa de esperar, pero mejorando el descanso y la alimentación, y si puede calmar la ansiedad… No debería tardar mucho.

—Ya veo… Muchas gracias —sonrió levemente, consciente de que ése era un tema que a ambos les preocupaba, pero teniendo la certeza de que no había embarazo, podían estar algo más tranquilos.

Volvieron a observar los ejercicios en silencio, notando que Sango podía mantener contacto físico con InuYasha y los chicos, aunque no el que solía mostrar antes, pero por lo menos no los evitaba, y ambos sabían que eso se debía a la infinita confianza que tenía con ellos, porque si fuese cualquier otra persona, el escenario sería completamente distinto.

La sesión terminó con el grupo de adolescentes rezongando por lo ardua que había sido y a ambos adultos responsables mirándolos con dureza, mientras se acercaban a Kagome y Miroku para regresar a casa, cenar tranquilamente y luego poder descansar. Después de todo, aún les quedaba mucho por delante.

* * *

_Le habían dicho que el tiempo le ayudaría a sanar…_

* * *

Sango miró su reflejo en la orilla del río que quedaba en las afueras de la aldea y soltó un cansado suspiro, pasándose los dedos por el cabello y negando con un gesto. Se sentía cansada, a pesar de que las hierbas que Kagome les había facilitado le ayudaban a dormir sin soñar y la angustia poco a poco iba disminuyendo, las cosas no estaban bien. Ni siquiera estaban mejor. Ella no sentía que avanzaba, en nada. Sus amigos le decían que el salir de la cabaña, volver a entrenar a sus hijos, pasear con su familia, incluso el poder dormir toda la noche, eran progresos y que iba muy bien. Pero eso era una mentira, porque seguía sintiéndose _mal_.

Volvió a mirar su imagen en el agua, su cabello había comenzado a crecer y estaba más largo ya, llegándole un poco más debajo de los hombros, pero no lo suficiente como para que alcanzara a atarlo como solía hacer antes, por lo que lo llevaba suelto. Si bien ese cambio le había ayudado a dejar de sentirse incómoda con su cabello, era lo único que había logrado. Y no quería eso, ella quería volver a la normalidad. Quería volver a tener la confianza que había perdido, mostrarse segura ante los demás, sentir la fuerza y la determinación que siempre había tenido. Pero estaba rota, eso podía notarse a kilómetros, sus ojos no habían recuperado su brillo habitual y seguían expresando angustia, pesar y una falta de energía innegable. Ni siquiera era capaz de sonreírle sinceramente a su esposo, ni de ningún otro gesto de cariño con él. Miroku la tomaba de la mano a menudo, como si intentara demostrarle que estaba a su lado constantemente; y, si ella se lo pedía, la abrazaba gentilmente. Pero nada más allá de eso, ya no intercambiaban miradas casi de ningún tipo, no había besos, caricias, conversaciones hasta entrada la noche ni baños compartidos. Dormían juntos, pero cada uno en su lado del futón, y desde que consumía las benditas hierbas de Kagome, no estaba segura de si había algún tipo de contacto, pero sospechaba que no porque solía despertar tal cual se había dormido. Y estaba comenzando a hartarse de eso, porque seguía teniendo miedo de acercarse a su esposo, de no volver a sentir lo mismo o, peor aún, de que él notara alguna diferencia y, para evitar herirla, fingiera que todo estaba bien. Conocía a Miroku y sabía que era capaz de hacer algo así. También le sorprendía que siguiera manteniendo esa distancia y prudencia después de tanto tiempo, porque era alguien que disfrutaba con creces ese lado de su relación, y no habían tenido ningún momento romántico, íntimo ni cariñoso en meses.

Levantó la vista para dirigirla hacia él, que estaba algunos metros de ella, conversando con Kagome. Hizo una mueca al verlo sonreír levemente ante un comentario de la sacerdotisa, en tanto ella le apretaba el brazo con cariño y también le sonreía. El monje aceptó ese gesto ampliando levemente la curva en sus labios antes de despedirse, y ese acto tan simple causó que Sango se sintiera demasiado frustrada, porque ya no era capaz de lograr nada así en él. Las pocas veces que había notado que Miroku la miraba, sus ojos reflejaban dolor, quizá tanto como el que sentía ella, y eso la hería tanto como una puñalada.

Su esposo se había roto y todo era por su culpa.

Reprimió el llanto, llevaba días sin soltar lágrimas y no quería volver a hacerlo, eso sólo alarmaría a los demás y comenzarían a preocuparse de nuevo, se darían cuenta de que realmente no estaba mejor y ya no quería seguir siendo esa carga. Odiaba que la calma y alegría que solían disfrutar se hubiese esfumado a causa de lo que le había pasado. Era injusto, nadie ahí merecía eso, ella no quería ser la causante de que los demás no pudieran ser felices.

—Está helando, es hora de que volvamos a casa —la voz de Miroku la sacó de sus pensamientos, había llegado a su lado y la miraba de pie esperando alguna acción de su parte. Ella apretó los puños y asintió levemente, pero no se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera lo miró de vuelta—. Las gemelas ya deben haber vuelto con los niños y quizá necesitan ayuda con la cena…

—Lo sé —respondió casi bruscamente, extrañando un poco a su compañero —. Lo… lo sé. Pero yo… Adelántate, en seguida te alcanzo.

—No voy a dejarte sola.

—¿Acaso crees que no puedo cuidarme? —Resopló, estaba harta también de que todos quisieran sobreprotegerla, como si lo ocurrido le hubiese quitado la capacidad de defenderse o luchar.

—No… Sé que puedes hacerlo, sólo… —Soltó un suspiro, sentándose a su lado. —No quiero dejarte sola.

Sango negó con un gesto, abrazándose las rodillas y reprimiendo el llanto, otra vez. Miroku no fue ajeno a eso y quiso abrazarla, recordarle que él seguía ahí, a su lado… pero se contuvo, no sabía si era apropiado, si ella se sentiría bien con eso y no quería incomodarla de ninguna forma, por lo que se mantuvo en su lugar, mirándola con aprensión.

—Lo siento, no quiero preocuparte —la castaña levantó la mirada, pero no la dirigió a él —. Estoy bien, sólo… sólo quiero que tú estés bien. Y que seas feliz, que vuelvas a ser ese hombre del que he estado enamorada tantos años… pero ya no lo eres, y yo tampoco soy esa mujer. Perdóname, nunca quise que sufrieras por mi culpa, no pretendía que me protegieras de este modo, que te aferraras a mí como lo estás haciendo…

—Sango, ¿de qué estás hablando? Esto de ninguna forma es tu culpa y…

—Sí lo es. Ocurrió por mi descuido, por confiarme demasiado…

—No es verdad, sabes que no. Esos hombres jamás debieron hacerte daño… Y, si quieres buscar un culpable, ese sería yo por permitir que viajaras sola. Debería haber ido contigo, yo debería haberte protegido…

—No quiero que lo hagas —las palabras de Sango alarmaron a Miroku, estaban teñidas de resignación, como si estuviese rindiéndose, mientras las lágrimas que había intentado aguantar, comenzaban a salir de sus ojos —. No quiero que nadie más se preocupe por mí, se lamente, o sufra, mucho menos que sientan lástima. No quiero seguir viendo como te rompes por mi culpa, como te arrastro conmigo. Yo… yo ya no quiero seguir con esto.

—Sango…

—Por favor, Miroku, no lo hagas… No me digas que no soy culpable, ni que estás conmigo porque quieres. No soy la mujer con la que te casaste, no soy quien te hacía feliz, ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de hacerte sonreír, ¿cómo vas a querer estar conmigo así? Ya no quiero seguir viviendo este infierno, no quiero ver cómo te hundes conmigo, no quiero que sigas mirándome con dolor o que tengas miedo de hablarme o tocarme, o…

Él la abrazó, interrumpiendo sus palabras y llevándola a su pecho para que llorara ahí, también derramando lágrimas y ocultando su rostro en su hombro, él sabía lo difícil que era eso, pero no quería darse por vencido.

—No voy a dejarte sola —volvió a decir, estrechando un poco más el abrazo antes de continuar —. Nunca, sin importar cuántas excusas inventes pensando que es lo mejor para mí. Si estoy aquí es porque te amo, y eso no va a cambiar, pase lo que pase. No siento lástima por ti, nadie lo hace. Estamos preocupados porque te amamos y sí, vamos a sufrir por lo que te pasó, pero no es tu culpa. Si sigo aquí es porque quiero estar contigo, ayudarte a sanar y si es necesario que me hunda contigo para sacarte del fondo, lo haré, no importa cuántas veces sea. Y si al final, cuando hayas sanado y todo esto no sea más que un horrible recuerdo, decides que _no quieres seguir con esto_… serás libre de irte, porque nunca has estado aquí obligada. Pero no me pidas que te deje ir ahora, cuando más me necesitas. Ya te fallé una vez, no me pidas que lo haga de nuevo…

Ella fue quien se aferró al abrazo ahora, llorando sin pausa en el pecho de Miroku, porque sabía que sola no podría lograr salir de eso, pero no quería arrastrar a nadie en su dolor, no podía permitirse herir a sus seres amados. Sin embargo, ellos estaban ahí porque querían seguir hasta el final. Miroku estaba con ella porque la amaba y no le importaba cuánto dolor ni tiempo les llevara eso, él iba a continuar a su lado.

—No quiero que sigas sufriendo por mí, sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz…

—No podría ser feliz lejos de ti, Sango…

—Gracias, Miroku… muchas gracias…

—No me agradezcas… perdóname por hacerte dudar, no fue mi intención… por favor, Sango, no creas que mis silencios o mi lejanía tienen algo que ver contigo… soy yo quien teme hacer algo mal. No tener las palabras adecuadas, incomodarte con alguna caricia inapropiada, recordarte de alguna forma lo ocurrido… no quiero que me mires con miedo, no quiero que vuelvas a temer. Pero no sé qué hacer, porque si llego a dañarte…

—Lo entiendo —Sango se atrevió a levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos, intentando sonreír un poco —. Entiendo ese miedo, pero eres tú, Miroku. Nunca me has dañado antes, y sé que no lo harás. Yo también tengo miedo, mucho más del que demuestro… Temo fallarte, que todo haya cambiado, que las cosas no vuelvan a ser como antes… pero ya no quiero seguir temiendo más…

—No deberías pensar en eso. Los temores nunca nos van a abandonar por completo, pero debemos aprender a enfrentarlos. Además, las cosas siempre cambian y lo único que podemos hacer es adaptarnos y continuar… ¿no lo crees?

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Miroku le dedicó una cálida, sincera y reconfortante sonrisa, sólo a ella. Sango también sonrió más tranquila, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas del rostro masculino con cariño, agradecida de que él quisiera seguir a su lado a pesar de lo difícil que estaba siendo el camino.

—Tienes razón. Te amo, Miroku.

—Yo también te amo, Sanguito.

Volvieron a intercambiar una mirada cariñosa antes de limpiarse por completo las lágrimas, ponerse de pie y caminar rumbo a su hogar, con el alma un poco más liviana y la confianza renovada gracias a esa pequeña plática, ambos conscientes de que tenían que superar esos miedos así les llevara toda la vida.

* * *

_**E**stoy llorando y es por culpa de este fic. Y no bromeo, me ha costado cada palabra, pero cuando edito es aún más difícil porque vuelvo a revivir las emociones y el dolor. Ah, perdón por este trago amargo, espero poder darles algo de calma poco a poco, pero por ahora el dolor aún está muy presente y, aunque haya pasado algo de tiempo, seguirá ahí hasta que logren superarlo._

_**Q**uiero agradecer nuevamente, a **AvrilGarcia, Any-Chan** (preciosa, si quieres puedes hacerte una cuenta y así puedo responder tu review y, además puedes suscribirte para que te avisen cuando haya actualización, ¡es gratis!) y a **Otaku-SIG**. Sus reviews me motivan a seguir publicando, su apoyo es muy importante para mí. Muchas gracias por todo, son un sol. Y a **Nuez**, quien sigue sufriendo conmigo como beta, acompañándome en este proceso de edición. A todas, infinitas gracias._

_**A**hora sí, me retiro porque tengo turno de noche. Nos leemos pronto._

_**Y**umi~_


	9. IX

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Coral profanado —**_

— _IX —_

* * *

_Sin embargo, el pasado era doloroso y cruel._

* * *

Se acercaba el final del verano y el frío que precedía al anochecer era una muestra de ello. Durante esas semanas de altas temperaturas, habían recibido de manera intermitente la visita de varios viajeros, quienes solían quedarse por poco tiempo debido a la presencia de InuYasha y, especialmente esos días, de algunos _yōrōs_ que rondaban por los alrededores. Kōga había aparecido en las afueras de la aldea un par de noches atrás, buscando al grupo para explicarles la razón de que rondaran los alrededores. Iba acompañado de su hijo Ryōga, un joven cuya apariencia era la de un preadolescente de aspecto similar al de su progenitor, pero sus ojos eran verdes como los de su madre, aunque el semblante confiado que tenía tatuado en el rostro era clara herencia paterna. No era primera vez que visitaban la aldea, y el yōrō menor se llevaba de maravilla con los hijos de ambas parejas, por lo que no les extrañó que esos días quisieran pasar bastante tiempo con él, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Sango, quien no se mostraba del todo tranquila con la idea de un _muchacho_ cerca de sus pequeñas.

Kōga había acudido a ellos para advertirlos sobre el peligro de un yōkai que rondaba por los alrededores y al que ellos le habían seguido el rastro hasta ese territorio, y por un tiempo, InuYasha había acompañado al lobo a recorrer las cercanías buscando la amenaza. Mientras tanto, los jóvenes aprovecharon de ponerse al corriente, e incluso Ryōga se animó a acompañarlos en los entrenamientos que Sango seguía impartiendo aún de forma rigurosa, motivo por el que sus aprendices habían comenzado a reclamarle, mostrándose cada vez más molestos y reticentes a seguir sus instrucciones, algo que ella trataba de ignorar pero que terminaba agotándola en sobremanera al final de cada sesión.

Aquella noche era una más en las que todos parecían exhaustos por la estricta rutina impuesta por la castaña, aunque no hubo quejas ni pucheros como los días anteriores. Éstos fueron reemplazados por risitas nerviosas y cuchicheos entre el grupo de jóvenes, secreteándose animadamente mientras la cena estaba lista, actitud que no pasó desapercibida por la exterminadora, quien comenzó a sospechar sobre los planes que podían tener los preadolescentes y lo que eso significaba.

—¿Qué tanto se secretean ustedes? —Preguntó un tanto despectiva al tiempo que les servía la comida, la mirada aguda paseándose por cada uno de ellos.

—¡N-Nada! —Respondieron en coro, mostrándose claramente nerviosos al ser interrogados e intercambiando miradas inquietas.

—No estoy segura de que estén diciéndome la verdad —comentó, dejando ahora el plato de Miroku en su respectivo lugar y buscando sus ojos como apoyo.

—No es nada, mamá… —Mao se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia, aunque se dio cuenta de que no lograría que su madre dejara de lado el tema. —Son cosas de nosotros.

—Niños, no creo que sea buena idea que le mientan o le oculten cosas a su madre —el monje intervino, respondiendo a la silenciosa petición de su mujer y mirando con seriedad a sus hijos —. Lo mejor es que le digan qué pasa.

El grupo intercambió una mirada dudosa, tras lo cual Ryōga soltó un suspiro, luego inhaló profundo y se animó a hablar por todos, encarando a Sango con seguridad.

—Lo que pasa es que después de que papá e InuYasha terminen su cacería, nos dirigiremos a visitar al clan de las montañas del norte. Es un viaje no muy largo y bueno… —Dudó un momento, notando cómo los tres adultos en la sala mantenían toda su atención en él. —Y-Yo… pensé en invitar a los muchachos, para que conozcan el lugar.

Miroku y Kagome mantuvieron su vista fija en los jóvenes analizando la propuesta, en cambio Sango abrió la boca un tanto incrédula antes de responderle al muchacho, evidentemente molesta con la idea.

—Por supuesto que no irán. Es una pésima idea, aún son muy jóvenes para salir de viaje solos.

—P-Pero… no digo que vayan solos. Podrían ir acompañados por alguno de ustedes, quizá InuYasha o usted misma… —El joven _yōrō_ intentó mejorar su oferta, después de todo no quería ganarse la desconfianza de nadie ahí.

—Ya dije que no, es demasiado peligroso. Además, aún deben entrenar mucho.

—Al ritmo que vamos, seguro terminamos muertos antes de finalizar su bendito entrenamiento —Yuta rezongó, cruzándose de brazos ante las palabras de ella, evidenciando su descontento con el ritmo de las últimas jornadas.

—¡Yuta, no le hables así a tu tía! —Kagome regañó a su hijo, quien soltó un bufido de indiferencia, cruzándose de brazos, pero sin responderle nada a ella. —Creo que quizá podríamos pensarlo un poco, ¿no? Las montañas del norte deben ser hermosas y si los muchachos tienen esta oportunidad…

—No voy a cambiar de parecer sobre mis hijos, lo siento.

—Pero mamá, cuando tú empezaste a salir con el abuelo a exterminar yōkai, eras incluso más joven que nosotras… ¿qué tiene de malo que ahora queramos tener nuestras propias aventuras? —Mei intentó hacer uso de algo de diálogo, porque para ella la razón era la mejor forma de llegar a una solución. —No iríamos solos tampoco, y el clan de Ryōga nos cuidaría, ya sabes que los lobos son un tanto sobreprotectores…

—Ya di mi respuesta, dejen de insistir o los voy a castigar —Sango demostró que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, porque los argumentos sólo parecían enfadarla más y, como se habían dado cuenta el último tiempo, era bastante fácil lograr que llegara a su límite.

Las gemelas, quienes parecían ser las más entusiasmadas con la idea, buscaron suplicantes la mirada de su padre, quien no pudo ignorar el brillo esperanzado en sus ojos pidiendo ayuda. Negó con un gesto mientras soltaba un suspiro, poniéndose de pie y haciéndole un gesto a su mujer para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Sango, creo que deberíamos hablar esto a solas antes de tomar una decisión.

La aludida entornó los ojos antes de colocarse de pie y seguirlo a la habitación para escuchar sus palabras, porque muy a su pesar él era el padre y también tenía el derecho de opinar sobre el tema e intentar decidir algo distinto.

—Lo siento, Miroku, pero no voy a ceder.

—¿Ni siquiera lo vas a considerar? Tampoco te están pidiendo que los dejes ir solos, puedes hasta acompañarlos tú misma…

—Eso no asegura que nada malo les ocurra, menos si están rodeadas mayormente de hombres —chasqueó la lengua, dando a entender que ésa era la razón de su negación.

—Entonces, quizá InuYasha deba ir, sabes que no permitiría que nada malo les ocurriera…

—Ese no es el punto. Pueden estar rodeadas de gente que las cuide, de confianza, y aún así, correrán peligro. Sé cómo es eso, Miroku. Ser mujer y salir de viaje nunca ha sido una buena combinación si no conoces todo el daño que te pueden hacer, menos cuando eres tan joven —apretó los puños, mirando con seriedad a su compañero y consciente de que nadie podría conocer el escenario mejor que ella.

—Lo entiendo, Sango, pero no puedes tenerlas aquí para siempre, eventualmente saldrán de la aldea, y es preferible que lo hagan con nuestra bendición. Aunque nos cueste admitirlo, son guerreras como tú y quieren seguir tus pasos.

—No quiero que los sigan, ya se los dije. ¿Acaso crees que exagero? ¿Sabes cómo fue el primer viaje que hice acompañando a mi padre por un trabajo? —Reflejó su angustia y preocupación en su semblante, pero también dejó ver el dolor que le causaba ese tema. —Era una niña, tenía un año menos que las gemelas y papá creyó conveniente que comenzara a ver a los demás exterminadores en acción para que aprendiera cómo era nuestra labor. Un día, un guardia se presentó solicitando nuestros servicios y nos preparamos para cumplir con nuestro deber. Lo acompañamos mientras nos guiaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la amenaza, confiando en que era un hombre _bueno_, que se suponía cuidaba de su gente… qué ingenuos fuimos —negó con desilusión, sus ojos nublándose con el recuerdo. —Esa tarde quise ayudar a mis compañeros a buscar agua para lo que quedaba del viaje, y me alejé demasiado sin darme cuenta, perdiéndome en el bosque bastante rato. Intenté regresar sin suerte, no pude encontrar el camino, hasta que de pronto me encontré con este guardia solo, alejado también del resto, y en lugar de sentir alivio, sentí terror —presionó aún sus puños, se estremeció levemente antes de seguir con el relato —. Fue la primera vez que vi _esa mirada_, un escalofrío me recorrió mientras intentaba decirle que debíamos volver con los demás… él sólo soltó una fría carcajada, dijo que estábamos justo donde debíamos estar, y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Ni siquiera pude gritar, me había quedado paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, porque tampoco sabía qué intenciones tenía él, pero estaba segura de que no eran buenas por el miedo que sentí al ver sus ojos. Gracias al cielo, mi padre nos encontró en ese momento y lo detuvo, pero si él no hubiese llegado…

Ella había dejado salir las lágrimas de impotencia que acompañaban el recuerdo, el haberse enfrentado a esa dura realidad tan pequeña siempre iba a ser un golpe bajo, en especial porque había sido la primera vez que ese temor se había apoderado de ella, y nunca la había abandonado por completo, pese a todo el esfuerzo puesto en aprender a defenderse. E, incluso así, no había bastado para mantenerse a salvo…

—Sango, lo siento, yo no sabía…

—Nunca se lo conté a nadie, creí que había sido mi culpa por haberme alejado tanto, incluso pensé que podía haberlo provocado de alguna forma, aún cuando mi padre me aseguró que no era así. Además, estaba capacitada para exterminar algunos yōkai, pero no fui capaz de hacer nada frente a alguien que quería hacerme daño, me sentí tan indefensa… —Esbozó una sonrisa de decepción, recordando el sentimiento. —También fue la primera vez que vi a mi padre tan furioso. Me mantuvo a su lado todo el resto del viaje, y ordenó que a ese sujeto lo ataran y lo llevaran bien vigilado. Y luego me habló sobre lo que ningún padre debería hablarles a sus hijos, porque uno desearía que el mundo fuese un lugar seguro para ellos. Me contó sobre lo perversos que pueden ser algunos seres humanos, y, especialmente, sobre lo cuidadosa que debía ser yo para defenderme y evitar que me hicieran daño… Papá lloró cuando le pedí que me explicara qué era lo que ese tipo quería hacerme, pero no me ocultó sus intenciones. Dijo que sólo si sabía a lo que me enfrentaba, podría luchar contra ello. Y aprendí, Miroku, porque no quería volver a sentirme igual que esa tarde; y fui cuidadosa, evité ese peligro muchas veces… pero al final, no lo logré. Bajé la guardia, me confié porque creí que podía protegerme sola, pero terminé siendo esa niña indefensa ante dos hombres que supieron cómo engañarme. Si yo corrí ese peligro de niña viajando rodeada por mis compañeros, no quiero ni pensar en los riesgos que implica que nuestros hijos viajen con un grupo de extraños, aún si van acompañados por alguno de nosotros.

Miroku soltó un suspiro cansino, abrazando a su esposa para permitirle terminar de llorar en su pecho, mientras su mente digería un poco lo que acababa de escuchar, porque si bien sabía que las mujeres corrían mucho más peligro sólo por ser mujeres, y que su compañera había enfrentado esos riesgos durante toda su vida, nunca imaginó que el tormento hubiese nacido cuando ella tenía apenas 12 años. Y comprendió sus temores, porque el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Sango se transformó en su propio miedo, y ese tormentoso recuerdo se volvió su propio dolor.

—De acuerdo, Sango. Nuestros hijos no saldrán de la aldea mientras no estén preparados para defenderse y nos sintamos seguros de ello.

Ella sonrió, abrazando un poco más a su esposo antes de limpiarse las lágrimas y agradecerle su comprensión, tras lo cual volvieron con el resto de su familia para darles la decisión final, muy a pesar de los jóvenes, porque Miroku ahora era aún más consciente de todos los riesgos que enfrentaban sus hijas sólo por ser mujeres, y no quería lamentar el no haberlas cuidado lo suficiente, ése sería un golpe demasiado duro para él.

* * *

_Y el futuro también podía ser amenazante…_

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, agitada y segura de que había tenido una pesadilla, pero no recordaba exactamente qué había soñado. Se frotó los ojos e inhaló profundo, sin extrañarse al notar que su esposo no estaba a su lado, seguramente se había levantado antes para preparar el desayuno, algo que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse en silencio hasta que el sonido de los pasos presurosos acercándose por el pasillo la alarmaron, poniendo sus sentidos en alerta.

—¡Las niñas no están!

Abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar las palabras de Miroku, dichas inmediatamente después de abrir el _fusuma_ y observarla con miedo y preocupación. Ella se puso de pie al instante, también siendo invadida por el pánico al no saber dónde se encontraban sus hijas.

—¿Cómo que no están? ¿Las viste en su cuarto? Quizá fueron a la aldea, o a verse a escondidas con Yuta… —Intentó buscar una explicación, pero sabía que él no la habría alarmado de esa forma si no hubiese corroborado todas las posibilidades.

—No, Sango, no están. Cuando noté que no estaban en su cuarto, fui con InuYasha pensando que estarían con Yuta, pero él tampoco está.

—¿Yuta también desapareció? ¿Y Shin, Ryusei…?

—Ellos aún duermen en su habitación. InuYasha salió tras el rastro de los demás, cree que pudieron haberse escapado.

La castaña palideció al escucharlo, pensando en la única opción que consideraba posible en ese panorama. Sus hijas estaban muy molestas con ella por no permitirles viajar junto al clan de los lobos, al punto que habían discutido la noche anterior como nunca había pasado, porque los problemas solían resolverse mediante el diálogo y sus hijos mostraban respeto ante sus decisiones aún si no estaban de acuerdo. Sin embargo, con el regreso de Kōga y su posterior partida, las gemelas insistieron en la idea de acompañarlos, volviendo a obtener una respuesta negativa y causando su impotencia, al grado de sacar todo lo que tenían guardado desde hacía un tiempo contra su madre, reclamándole desde lo aislada que había estado todo ese tiempo hasta que fuese tan extrema con el ritmo de los entrenamientos, o tan poco empática con ellos al negarles la oportunidad de vivir sus propias aventuras. Ella no se sintió capaz de decirles la razón por la cual estaba actuando de esa forma y, en lugar de intentar razonar con ellas, las castigó prohibiéndoles juntarse con sus amigos los próximos días. Mao había llorado de impotencia mientras Mei trataba de calmarla, ambas encerrándose en su habitación sin siquiera decirle buenas noches.

Y ahora se habían marchado, seguro escapando de sus prohibiciones y corriendo riesgos para los que no estaban preparadas, probablemente en búsqueda del grupo yōkai. Se dejó caer en su lugar, cubriéndose el rostro y soltando sollozos, si algo les pasaba a sus hijas sería su responsabilidad por no haber sido clara con ellas desde el principio, por haberles ocultado las razones de sus decisiones y exponerlas así a desconfiar de ella y desobedecerla. Sintió a Miroku arrodillarse a su lado para abrazarla, murmurando frases vagas intentando calmarla, sin lograrlo en absoluto.

—Todo esto es culpa mía, si no hubiese sido tan dura con ellas… Si no hubiese actuado tan impulsivamente…

—Nada de esto es tu culpa, sólo querías protegerlas. Hiciste lo que creías que era lo mejor…

—Pero causé que me odiaran y se pusieran en peligro. Si algo les llega a pasar… —Se aferró al abrazo, la voz temblándole con el pensamiento de la tragedia. —Ni siquiera puedo ser la madre que ellas necesitan… no soy una buena madre…

—Sango, no digas eso… Ellas no te odian, además eres una excelente madre, sólo… es una situación difícil.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Ustedes intentaron advertirme… Kagome y tú sabían que podía pasar algo así, ¿verdad? Y yo tan idiota para no escucharlos…

El ojiazul abrió la boca, quería agregar algo para intentar calmar a su mujer y hacerle entender que eso no era completamente su responsabilidad, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de InuYasha, quien traía el rostro contrariado y sin signos de haber tenido éxito en su búsqueda.

—Lo lamento, perdí el rastro. Usaron esos malditos polvos aromáticos que tienen para confundir a los yōkai, y no pude encontrar su olor.

Sango soltó otro sollozo, ahora sus hijas estaban aprovechando sus enseñanzas para alejarse de ellos y no ser encontradas, seguramente sabían que InuYasha trataría de dar con su paradero y habían pensado en cómo desorientarlo.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? Si no pudiste encontrarlas, entonces tendremos que dirigirnos al norte…

—Pero ¿habrán ido en esa dirección? Tampoco podemos asegurarlo… quizá lo mejor sería que nos separemos y tratemos de abarcar mayor territorio… —Miroku intentó armar un plan, aunque sabía que eso no iba a solucionar el problema y que la situación era más que compleja.

—Es bastante terreno por cubrir, tendremos que pedir ayuda para hacerlo. Quizá algunos aldeanos…

—¡No! No quiero a nadie que no sea de nuestra familia, cerca de mis hijas —Sango de inmediato se alarmó ante la posibilidad de que las gemelas se encontraran con alguien que no fuese de su plena confianza mientras estaban solas, sin saber si podrían defenderse ante una amenaza.

—Bien, entonces deberíamos apresurarnos. Iré a decirle a Kagome lo que ocurre, para preparar la salida.

El hanyō los dejó solos, momento en el que Sango volvió a soltar algunas lágrimas, sintiéndose aún más miserable al saber que, si no fuese por cómo había abordado toda esa situación, de seguro el trío de preadolescentes no habría decidido correr un riesgo tan grande y salir solos de casa. Negó con un gesto, eso era demasiado para ella, el crimen del que había sido víctima estaba afectándola incluso como madre, causando que no fuese capaz de afrontar los conflictos de la mejor manera. Tenía que hacer algo, pero se sentía tan abatida que no sabía qué.

Observó a Miroku, quien comenzó a ordenar algunas cosas que necesitaría para el viaje, y decidió fingir que estaba más calmada, aunque no podía engañarlo a él. Por lo menos no la estaba presionando o agobiando de ninguna manera y eso era muy valioso para ella. Cuando tuvo todo listo, el monje se dispuso a salir en busca de su amigo, pero no logró su objetivo porque un par de golpes bruscos en su entrada se lo impidieron. Abrió con apremio, encontrándose con el semblante serio de Kōga y, tras él, al grupo de jóvenes que habían salido sin permiso, avergonzados y molestos.

—Creo que el lugar de estos mocosos es aquí —les hizo una mueca para que entraran en la casa, demostrando que también estaba enfadado con la situación.

—¡Mao, Mei! ¡Qué alivio que estén bien! —Sango se apresuró en acercarse para abrazarlas a ambas al mismo tiempo, arrastrándolas hacia el interior del cuarto. —Estábamos muy preocupados… ¿Acaso saben lo peligroso que es lo que acaban de hacer? Apuesto que no, aún no conocen cómo es el mundo ahí fuera.

—Como si nos hubiese ocurrido algo malo… estamos bien, mamá.

—Agradezcan que están a salvo —les lanzó una mirada severa antes de voltearse hacia Kōga justo en el momento en el que InuYasha volvía acompañado de Kagome —. Muchas gracias por traerlas de regreso.

—No es nada —saludó con un gesto a los recién llegados antes de continuar su relato —. Quisieron engañarme diciendo que tenían su permiso, como si fuese tan estúpido para creer que las dejarían alcanzarnos de noche y solas…

—¿En serio hicieron eso…? —Miroku levantó una ceja, mirando con reproche a sus hijas mientras seguía atento a las palabras del _yōrō_.

—Sí. Nos encontraron cerca de la medianoche, buscaron primero a Ryōga, claro… a él querían convencerlo de que apoyara su mentira para que pudiesen viajar con nosotros. Olvidaron por completo que no es el único que tiene sentidos agudos, así que escuché cada palabra —su relato logró que las gemelas enrojecieran y Yuta entornara los ojos —. Cuando los interrumpí, intentaron convencerme a mí de que ustedes habían cambiado de idea. Al parecer, heredaron tu ingenio y habilidad con las palabras, monje.

—Keh, parece que hoy habrá más castigos —espetó InuYasha, mirando con reproche a su hijo.

—No hicimos nada malo. Sólo queremos conocer lo que hay fuera de esta aldea, tal como lo hicieron ustedes en su momento —Yuta se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Aún son muy pequeños, y aunque tuviesen la edad suficiente, no pueden llegar y desobedecernos —Kagome intervino, al parecer también estaba molesta.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema. ¿No nos están preparando para enfrentar cualquier peligro? Podemos hacerle frente a lo que se nos presente, no somos unos niños y hemos soportado bastante ya ese jodido entrenamiento…

—Cuida tus palabras, Yuta —InuYasha fue quien le advirtió ahora, el semblante severo fijo en su hijo, logrando que cerrara la boca, aunque sus ojos siguieron expresando la molestia que sentía.

Sango negó con un gesto al escuchar las palabras del hanyō más joven de la sala, dándose cuenta de que en realidad ellos no conocían realmente todo lo que podían encontrar fuera de la seguridad de su hogar y se sentían confiados porque entrenaban arduamente. Soltó un suspiro, consciente de que tendría que explicarles esos peligros a sus hijas para que comprendieran su actuar. Buscó la mano de Miroku como apoyo y luego se dirigió a yōkai.

—Muchas gracias, Kōga. ¿No desean quedarse a comer o…?

—No, gracias. Seguiremos nuestro rumbo, aún tenemos mucho por recorrer —con un movimiento de su mano le indicó a su hijo que era momento de irse —. Adiós.

Ambos yōkai abandonaron la sala rápidamente, seguidos de Kagome, InuYasha y Yuta, quien estaba seguro de que su pequeña aventura terminaría en un castigo como no había tenido antes, a pesar de que él no comprendía la gravedad de sus acciones. De ese modo, las gemelas quedaron a solas con sus padres, quienes les indicaron que se sentaran junto a ellos para explicarles la situación.

Sango fue quien habló, pidiéndoles a sus hijas que la escucharan con atención y sin interrupciones. Con angustia, repitió su experiencia de la primera vez que había atravesado los muros de su aldea natal, explicando lo mejor que pudo el tipo de intenciones que tenía ese guardia que había iniciado ese miedo, que había anidado profundo en su corazón y permanecía demasiado presente, palpitando dolorosamente con los recuerdos. Les habló sobre las miradas, los toques o cariños indiscretos y no consentidos, y también decidió hablarles sobre la peor parte de ese acoso, usando las mismas palabras con las que su padre le había advertido sobre ese acto hacía tantos años atrás.

—Ustedes ya saben lo que son las relaciones sexuales, sin embargo, el sexo no siempre es algo que ambas personas deciden. Existen humanos malvados en este mundo que no respetan los límites y sólo buscan satisfacer sus deseos. A esos sujetos no les importa nada, y obligan a otras personas a tener sexo con ellos. No se lo piden, no les preguntan, no son amables ni cuidadosos. Sólo lo hacen a la fuerza, porque se creen con el derecho y el poder de hacerlo. Esta acción tiene un nombre: violación, y es un acto cruel y doloroso que nadie debería experimentar. No quiero que jamás olviden lo que les he dicho, pero deseo que nunca lo vivan.

Mao y Mei la observaban con los puños apretados, los labios fruncidos y los ojos reflejando el miedo y la inquietud nacidas tras el relato de su madre, comprendiendo ahora que ella no exageraba, porque si había sufrido algo así viajando junto a sus compañeros y su padre, nadie les podía asegurar que ellas no corrieran el mismo peligro. Ninguna de las dos había vivido nada similar porque siempre habían estado protegidas por la seguridad de su familia, pero fuera de la aldea todo era distinto y apenas si sabían defenderse. Abrazaron impulsivamente a Sango, llorando en sus hombros y pidiéndole perdón por haberla tratado de forma irrespetuosa y desobedecerle, evidentemente arrepentidas por lo ocurrido. Ahora comprendían que su madre realmente no estaba exagerando, porque aún con toda su habilidad y fortaleza, sus ojos reflejaban un temor más grande de lo que habían visto antes y ellas no querían sentir ese miedo nunca. -

* * *

_**B**ien, he aquí el siguiente capítulo, con un poco de conflicto maternal, por decirlo de alguna forma. Un hecho como el que vivió Sango termina afectando todas las áreas de su vida, y era evidente que en algún punto también comenzaría a tocar su vida familiar. Y es doloroso saber que la realidad es así, porque sus miedos no son infundados ni tampoco exagerados, ella simplemente quiere proteger a sus pequeños. Y también duele el tener que explicarles sobre un peligro tan perverso a tus hijos, porque eso sí que es un golpe duro, su mundo de felicidad y juegos se derrumba al saber cómo es el mundo._

_**D**ebo pedir disculpas por el retraso, como sabrán en Chile estamos en una situación bastante compleja, y eso me ha tenido haciendo más turnos y con muchas cosas de las que ocuparme. Pero estoy bien, sólo espero que todo mejore y se logre el cambio que es necesario. Intentaré seguir publicando periódicamente, es probable que el domingo o lunes suba el siguiente. Y, por cierto, ¿recuerdan el fanart que comenté hace un par de capítulos que estaba haciendo sobre una escena del fic? Bueno, está terminado, si desean verlo, lo subiré a mi fb y deviantart (links en mi perfil)._

_**P**or ahora me despido, agradeciendo el apoyo que me dan, en especial a quienes dejan sus hermosos reviews: **AvrilGarcia, Aegis2000, SangoNube87** y **Otaku-SIG**. Todos son un amor, estaré al tanto de sus comentario~ Y no puedo dejar de mencionar a **Nuez**, quien me betea con tanto amor y sufre conmigo en el proceso, eres un sol (L)_

_**N**os leemos pronto, les envío un abrazo cariñoso!_

_**Y**umi~_


	10. X

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Coral profanado —**_

— _X —_

* * *

_Había cargas que se sentían demasiado pesadas…_

* * *

El silencio de la noche cayó paulatinamente, trayendo calma después de un día de arduo trabajo y pesado entrenamiento, como era costumbre durante los días de primavera como ése. Sango suspiró con algo de abatimiento mientras observaba a Miroku sentarse en su lado del futón, dándole la espalda en tanto comenzaba a desamarrar los nudos de su _kesa_. Negó sutilmente, ella sabía que ese cuidado lo tenía para no incomodarla al observarla desvestirse. Sin embargo, ella no realizó ningún movimiento, quedándose sentada en su lugar, esperando a que él terminara de colocarse su yukata. El ojiazul concluyó su tarea y la miró de reojo, extrañado al ver que ella seguía vestida.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó con duda, temiendo que ella no se hubiera cambiado a causa de algún temor o alguna acción de él.

—No —negó con un movimiento suave, sonriéndole levemente —. Sólo estaba pensando… creo que ya no deberías seguir haciendo eso.

—¿Haciendo qué? —Entrecerró las cejas, aún más confundido con la explicación.

—Voltearte mientras nos preparamos para dormir… evitas mirarme cuando estoy desvistiéndome y colocándome el yukata…

Por un segundo, Miroku temió que sus palabras se debieran a que creyera que él ya no tenía interés en verla, que podía sentir algún tipo de rechazo o repulsión al tenerla desnuda frente a sí. Pero al buscar sus ojos para ver qué reflejaban, se dio cuenta que en realidad ella _sabía_ que sus acciones no eran causadas por ese motivo. Apoyó su mano en la de ella, presionando con cariño antes de contestarle.

—¿Segura que no te sentirás incómoda de alguna forma si dejo de hacerlo? —Pese a todo, el temor no iba a abandonarlo tan fácilmente y no quería cometer un error.

—¿No debería hacer yo esa pregunta? —Las palabras perturbaron un poco a su compañero, pudo notarlo en su mirada antes de desviar la suya. —Yo… después de lo ocurrido, mi cuerpo… ¿acaso podría seguir siendo atractivo? ¿Sigue siendo digno de ti, de tus caricias, de tu amor…? Está sucio y tiene un par de cicatrices más… —Soltó un suspiro cargado de angustia e inseguridad, fijando su vista en la mano masculina que aún se mantenía en contacto con la de ella. —Tuve ese pensamiento por mucho tiempo rondando en mi cabeza, era como un fantasma que me acechaba sin descanso, llenándome de incertidumbre y miedo —volvió a sonreír, mirándolo a los ojos otra vez —. Pero luego recordé… no, en realidad me recordaste con quien me había casado y comprendí que este acto no era porque te diera asco mirarme o ya no te sintieras atraído por mí, sino que era para darme seguridad, porque no querías incomodarme, elegiste respetar mi privacidad aún mientras compartimos la misma habitación —le acarició la mejilla, sus ojos demostrando su agradecimiento —. Siendo sincera, al principio sí pude haberme sentido incómoda, porque temía que notaras algún cambio, que el daño hecho y todas las acciones de esos sujetos fuesen tan evidentes que pudieses verlas en mi piel sin tener que esforzarte demasiado, y me tranquilizaba de cierta forma que no me miraras… Sin embargo, ya no me siento así, y como dijiste hace un tiempo, las cosas siempre cambian y hay que seguir adelante, aprendiendo a vivir con esos cambios. Ya no quiero sentir ese miedo, ni la incertidumbre que me causaba. Confío en ti, Miroku.

—Está bien, Sanguito.

Él asintió, dándose vuelta por completo para sentarse a su lado, momento en el que ella decidió comenzar la tarea de desvestirse con lentitud, notando la mirada tranquila y cariñosa de él, pero no directa ni escrutadora, permitiéndole hacerlo a su ritmo. Agradeció que le diera su tiempo, sin presiones ni apuros de ningún tipo, sólo la infinita comprensión en los ojos azules. Terminó de arreglarse su yukata y se apoyó en Miroku, su cabeza reposando en el hombro de él mientras cerraba los párpados con calma; el monje la abrazó por la espalda, llevando su mano hasta el cabello femenino, lo peinó con cuidado para luego acomodarlo con suavidad, con parsimonia y delicadeza.

—Muchas gracias, Miroku.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Sango. Por el contrario, muchas gracias a ti.

Ella sonrió con sinceridad y, tras unos segundos de disfrutar de ese mimo de su esposo, tomó la mano de él que la peinaba para alejarla un poco y separarse, haciéndole un gesto para que se recostaran, lo que él no tardó en hacer y pronto tuvo a la castaña acurrucada entre sus brazos, respirando con placidez en ese rincón seguro que usaba de refugio cada noche. Le besó la frente y le dio las buenas noches, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, por lo que miró a su esposa con algo de temor, pensando que había hecho algo que pudiese haberla afectado.

—¿Qué pasa, Sango?

—No es nada, disculpa… Sólo estaba pensando en las gemelas —respondió, negando tan sutilmente que él apenas sintió el movimiento en su brazo.

— Bueno, hoy se esmeraron bastante y avanzaron más de lo que esperaba —comentó, la actitud de sus hijas había cambiado radicalmente luego de la conversación con su madre, algo que había calmado esa preocupación creciente que ambos sentían por ellas, quitándoles un poco de ansiedad también.

—Sí, y por lo mismo… Quizá debí haberles contado toda la verdad —apretó inconscientemente los puños, desconcertando un tanto a Miroku —. Varias veces dijeron que quieren ser como yo para poder defenderse de hombres con malas intenciones cuando nosotros no pudiésemos cuidar de ellas…

—¿Y eso es algo malo? Creí que ese era tu objetivo…

—Sí, pero creen que soy invencible, y no es así. Si supieran lo que ocurrió, no querrían ser como yo. No soy un buen ejemplo para nuestras hijas.

—No lo creo —Miroku le acarició la mejilla, mirándola con dulzura y reflejando en sus ojos un sentimiento que ella no logró descifrar en ese momento —. Eres una excelente guerrera, sin duda una de las mejores; eres una gran mujer y persona, con un enorme corazón, perseverante, decidida, fuerte y segura. Eres una madre dedicada y, aunque no lo creas, la mejor esposa —sonrió, intentando transmitirle la sinceridad de sus palabras con el gesto —. Sango, podría hablar por horas sobre todo lo que te hace el mejor ejemplo para nuestras pequeñas. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y cada día me sorprendes más al demostrarme lo maravillosa e impresionante que eres, y lo afortunado que soy yo de haberte encontrado en mi camino. Nunca pienses que no eres un buen ejemplo para alguien, porque es todo lo contrario. El mundo necesita más personas como tú.

Sango había comenzado a llorar en silencio producto de lo emocionada que se sentía, agradeciendo las cálidas palabras de su esposo, sobrecogida con la sinceridad que se reflejaba en sus ojos al devolverle la mirada. Sonrió levemente, permitiéndole limpiar el rastro húmedo con sus pulgares antes de responderle.

—Eres muy dulce, Miroku, pero quizá estés idealizándome un poco. Además, eso no borra el hecho de que les mentí a las niñas a pesar de la confianza que ellas han puesto en mí…

—No les has mentido. No estás obligada a hablar sobre lo que pasó con nadie, no si no quieres hacerlo. Esa es una decisión que sólo te concierne a ti, y no contarlo no es mentir de ninguna forma —aclaró, intentando calmar la presión que comenzaba a nacer en el pecho de la castaña y que él veía en el temblor inseguro de la mirada castaña —. Y, por cierto, no te estoy idealizando, porque sé que tienes defectos también, pero eso no quita el hecho de que seas una persona magnífica y sorprendente.

Ella se sonrojó, bajando la mirada con algo de timidez. Llevaba tiempo sin escuchar elogios de ninguna clase, en realidad porque ella misma se había cerrado a eso de alguna forma, sintiendo que no merecía ninguna palabra positiva, porque ya no era digna de halagos de ningún tipo. Aunque la verdad era que extrañaba las palabras dulces y seguras sobre ella, y la reconfortaba saber que su compañero seguía teniendo esa imagen. Sin embargo, por la misma razón se sentía en la obligación de confiarle a él y a los demás los detalles de lo que había vivido, que el hecho dejara de ser sólo una idea y los crímenes cometidos fuesen relatados por ella misma. Una presión angustiante comenzó a oprimirle el pecho, pese a su deseo, no se sentía capaz de narrar lo ocurrido, el miedo aún era demasiado devastador. Volvió a soltar las lágrimas, refugiándose en el abrazo de Miroku y sollozando en su pecho con angustia contenida.

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, y aún así… todavía no he sido capaz de hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó… sobre lo que esos sujetos… m-me… m-me hi-cieron… —Su voz comenzó a cortarse, sin poder verbalizar la situación que había vivido.

—Tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo —él le acarició nuevamente la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarla con el gesto —. No te voy a presionar, Sanguito, porque imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti recordar y hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Pero, del mismo modo, quiero que tengas presente que si alguna vez necesitas contarlo… o decirme lo que quieras, voy a estar aquí y no voy a juzgarte de ningún modo. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió en respuesta, sonriendo levemente y acurrucándose un poco más en ese lugar en el que se sentía a salvo, agradeciendo que Miroku tuviese las palabras justas en el momento en el que ella más lo necesitaba.

—Gracias… tú también eres un gran hombre, Miroku, y estoy segura de que, si no fuera por ti, todo sería muy distinto…

—No hay nada que agradecer… sólo quiero que sigamos adelante, juntos.

—Por supuesto… juntos.

Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que esa noche el simple hecho de contar con Miroku a su lado y todos sus gestos de infinito amor y comprensión, la ayudarían a dormir tranquila.

* * *

_Y otras cargas, simplemente eran cada vez más insostenibles._

* * *

La luz de los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana terminó por darle en el rostro, causando que la molestia la sacara del sueño, apretando los párpados para luego abrirlos un poco y ver frente a ella a Miroku, quien aún dormía. El día anterior habían tenido bastante de lo que ocuparse ya que con la llegada del otoño era necesario apresurar la cosecha de los cultivos para abastecer a la aldea durante el invierno, que prometía ser incluso más cruel que el año anterior, según los comentarios de algunos ancianos y hasta del propio InuYasha. Por si fuera poco, sus hijos los habían mantenido despiertos hasta casi la media noche, curiosos y persistentes ante la noticia de que quizá pronto tuviesen un primo, ya que Kohaku sospechaba que Rin podía estar encinta. Todo lo anterior dio como resultado que ambos cayeran profundamente dormidos en cuanto tocaron el futón y, al parecer, el cansancio aún no abandonaba al moreno.

Ella sonrió, manteniéndose en su lugar para no despertarlo y cerrando nuevamente los ojos para disfrutar un poco más de esa paz por un par de minutos, hasta que de pronto sintió el tacto de la mano masculina en su cadera y parte de su nalga, posándose ahí inconscientemente. Su corazón se aceleró, el terror la recorrió con un escalofrío, al tiempo que su mente sólo le traía recuerdos dolorosos de caricias similares pero con intenciones mucho más perversas. De manera refleja se sacudió, alejándose del contacto bruscamente, cerrando los ojos y respirando entrecortado y de forma agitada, intentando convencerse de que no había pasado _nada malo_, que estaba _a salvo_. Su repentino movimiento despertó al ojiazul, alertándolo de inmediato ante la posibilidad de que algo hubiese ocurrido. Sabía que la calma de su mujer había sido perturbada, pero desconocía el motivo y eso sólo lo preocupaba más.

—¿Sango? ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó con aflicción, intentando acercarse y notando que ella se encogía en su lugar mientras se repetía insistentemente entre murmullos, que todo estaba bien. Levantó la mano para tomar la de ella, y al hacerlo fue consciente de lo que había pasado, causando que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo. —No… Sango, lo siento, yo no… no me di cuenta, estaba dormido y debo haberme movido sin notarlo… perdóname, no quise…

Se quedó sin palabras, no sabía qué decir para disculparse porque la había dañado sin siquiera saberlo, con una acción involuntaria. Se mantuvo alejado, con la mirada fija en sus manos, las que dejó sobre su regazo, apretándolas con impotencia. Sango había dejado de murmurar al escuchar su voz y ahora tenía su vista fija en él, calmándose al volver al presente y comprobar que quien estaba con ella era su esposo, Miroku. Inhaló profundo un par de veces antes de sentirse un poco más tranquila y moverse de su posición, sentándose junto a él y mirándolo con algo de arrepentimiento.

—Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito —murmuró, también apretando sus puños antes de seguir hablando —, y sé que nunca me harías daño, que jamás harías nada de lo que ellos me hicieron… Lo lamento, no sé qué fue lo que pasó… simplemente, de pronto me sentí vulnerable de nuevo y olvidé que estaba contigo…

Se atrevió a tomar su mano, presionándola con aprensión en tanto las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos y no podía hacer más que sollozar arrepentida de su reacción, sabiendo que había herido también a Miroku sin querer.

—No deberías ser tú quien se lamente… quien causó esto fui yo y la mala costumbre de mis manos… —Sonrió con tristeza y dolor, mirando los dedos entrelazados uniéndolos y sintiendo que no merecía ni siquiera ese contacto. —Quizá aún estén malditas, después de todo… si son capaces de dañarte de esta forma…

—No digas eso… ya no estás maldito —la angustia ante la mención de lo que por tanto tiempo fue su mayor miedo fue evidente en su voz. Inhaló profundo antes de volver a hablar —. Además, tú no me harías daño, tampoco tus manos… sólo fue algo inesperado, me tomó por sorpresa cuando había cerrado los ojos para intentar dormir de nuevo… —Sango presionó su agarre y de pronto pensó en las palabras que acababa de decir, comprendiendo cuál era el problema. Se acercó un poco más a Miroku, quedando frente a él y sonriéndole con cariño y confianza, soltando sus manos para acariciarle el rostro. —Creo que ocurrió porque no vi que eras tú. Porque perdí esa certeza, de alguna forma, al no tenerte presente por completo. Me asusté al verme desprevenida, pero no te temo, Miroku. Quizá sólo deba recuperar esa seguridad consciente de que eres tú quien está conmigo ahora.

Él asintió, también acariciándole el rostro y mirándola a los ojos, intentando demostrarle de esa forma que estaba presente, que seguía ahí con ella, que era él quien la acompañaba en esos momentos. Sango decidió entonces que ya no quería dudar ni volver a sufrir el miedo que nacía ante el recuerdo de un contacto ajeno y diferente al de su compañero. Quería recuperar la seguridad de que él estaba a su lado y también dejarle claro que ella estaba con él y que confiaba en que sus acciones no la dañarían, porque cada una era hecha con amor, porque él jamás la lastimaría de forma consciente. Se irguió un poco, causando que el corazón de ambos se acelerara ante sus intenciones, pero por lo menos el suyo ya no era por temor, más bien era un nerviosismo casi agradable. Acarició la mejilla y se perdió en la mirada azul antes de decidir besarlo. El contacto fue suave, temeroso y momentáneo, pero con la suficiente seguridad y calidez para que supieran que ya no debían temer más. Miroku negó suavemente, con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios y los ojos reflejando un alivio que era mayor al que podía explicar. Habían pasado meses desde aquel fatídico momento y desde entonces no había tenido contacto con la boca de Sango. Sólo se había atrevido a besarle la frente, un gesto más protector que romántico; y el contacto físico se había limitado a tomarse la mano y abrazarse. Un beso, fuese como fuese, era un gran avance y él era consciente de eso.

—Me alegra saber que tú también estás conmigo ahora —declaró, dedicándole ese gesto de tranquilidad sólo a ella —. Gracias, Sanguito.

—No agradezcas… y perdóname si no fue el mejor beso, puede que haya perdido la práctica —se disculpó, disfrazando su inseguridad como una broma, aunque evidentemente más relajada ante ese ambiente de confianza que sólo podía disfrutar con él.

—No te disculpes por eso… fue el mejor beso que me han dado en mucho tiempo —sus palabras fueron ligeras porque también se había impregnado con esa calma —. De verdad, fue maravilloso.

—Bueno… aunque quizá deberíamos hacer algo para no volver a perder la práctica de nuevo… por lo menos con los besos —murmuró tímidamente, como si la propuesta pudiese ser considerada inapropiada de alguna forma.

—Esa es una idea que me agrada —sonrió, mientras le tomaba el rostro con cariño, encontrando sus miradas para transmitirle seguridad, luego busco aprobación en el rostro femenino antes de acercarse él a sus labios, volviendo a besarla de forma suave, cariñosa y sutil, pero más prolongada que el contacto anterior. Sango le permitió el gesto porque, a pesar de sus nervios y el miedo que arrastraba, lo que sintió fue nada más que amor y comprensión por parte de él, algo que la emocionó profundamente.

—Muchas gracias, Miroku…

—No hay nada que agradecer… —Volvió a sonreírle con cariño, acunando su rostro durante algunos minutos antes de hablar otra vez. —Ahora, creo que será mejor que nos levantemos. Nos espera un nuevo largo día.

—Sí, es cierto.

Ambos se sonrieron una vez más antes de vestirse y prepararse para la nueva jornada, después de todo aún les quedaba mucho por avanzar en ese largo camino, pero poco a poco iban dando grandes pasos.

* * *

_**H**ola, he aquí una nueva entrega de este doloroso fic. Ahora vamos viendo un poco el progreso, una luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad que los había envuelto desde el principio, y eso puede darles más energías para continuar. ¿Pero será tan simple? ¿Estamos ya sanando las heridas? La verdad, aún quedan algunos capítulos para terminar la historia, así que nos falta algo de camino por recorrer._

_**C**omo siempre, quiero agradecer a mis queridas lectoras, en especial a **AvrilGarcia y a Aegis2000**, quienes me animan mucho con sus reviews, su apoyo es muy valioso para mí. También a **Nuez** por ser mi tan adorada beta. Todas son estrellas que guían mi sendero._

_**B**ueno, me despido por ahora, debo ir a descansar. Desde ya, les deseo un feliz Halloween, día de Muertos y todos los Santos, según corresponda. Nos estamos leyendo~_

_**Y**umi~_


	11. XI

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Coral profanado —**_

— _XI —_

* * *

_Pero el tiempo avanzaba, y ella también debía seguir._

* * *

La brisa fresca del final de la tarde recorrió la sala en el momento en el que su familia llegaba después de una agotadora sesión de _kenjutsu_ impartida por Kohaku, quien se había vuelto bastante hábil en la disciplina con los años y ahora podía considerarse todo un experto, y aprovechando que había pospuesto sus acostumbrados viajes para estar junto a Rin y acompañarla durante su embarazo, los entrenamientos impartidos por el exterminador ya eran algo cotidiano.

Miroku había decidido quedarse en casa aquella tarde para poder revisar las provisiones y encargarse de las tareas domésticas, de ese modo Sango podía aprovechar también las jornadas en compañía de su hermano. Por esa razón, ahora esperaba que la comida terminara de cocinarse en tanto organizaba los paquetes de hierbas en la despensa, racionando en pequeñas porciones lo que les quedaba. Escuchó a su esposa hablar animadamente sobre el progreso de sus hijos en el uso de los _wakizashi_ y _katanas_, agradeciéndole a Kohaku su dedicación, mientras los más jóvenes hablaban atropelladamente sobre lo aprendido durante el día y las ganas que tenían de terminar pronto su entrenamiento para ser tan buenos como sus maestros. Sonrió levemente al notar el entusiasmo que había, por lo menos durante el día Sango podía espantar los malos recuerdos de esa forma, manteniendo cuerpo y mente ocupadas en otras cosas, pero por la noche la angustia había vuelto a aparecer tan desgarradora como al principio. Negó con un gesto abatido ya que, a pesar de que entre todos se habían esforzado para mantener el abastecimiento de las hierbas medicinales que Kagome consideraba necesarias para ellos, no habían podido lograrlo del todo y la que tenía como objetivo brindarle un sueño tranquilo y sin pesadillas, el Zhu ru, había escaseado, causando que los horrores regresaran. La especie de bambú del cual se extraía el Zhu ru era originario de China, por lo que había sido todo un desafío obtener lo suficiente para el resto del año, incluso con la ayuda de Jinenji, Kohaku y el anciano Myōga. Incluso ante la recomendación de su amiga, él mismo había dejado de consumirla para que lo que tenían alcanzara hasta que el verano terminara y les diera tiempo de buscar nuevamente un suminisro, priorizando la necesidad de Sango. Sin embargo, ya no les quedaba nada de esa hierba desde hacía una semana, y aunque la exterminadora intentó restarle importancia y tomarlo como una forma de saber qué tanto estaba avanzando, los resultados no fueron los esperados. Sango dormía inquieta, se despertaba durante la noche aterrada y reprimiendo los sollozos, intentando no alertarlo, pero él tampoco podía conciliar el sueño y estaba listo para socorrerla, quedándose en vigilia con el temor y la preocupación recorriendo cada rincón de su ser: había tantas cosas que podían empeorar de esa forma, las pesadillas podían ser demasiado para su esposa.

Demasiado angustiantes.

Demasiado dolorosas.

Demasiado oscuras.

Demasiado realistas.

Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila a su familia mientras se dirigía al fuego y revolvía el contenido de la olla, provocando que el aroma de la comida se hiciera más intenso y les abriera el apetito a todos. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para probar lo que estaba preparando Miroku, pronto la cena estaba servida y todos disfrutaban el ambiente familiar que se apoderó de la sala al estar todos reunidos. La velada transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que la oscuridad de la noche comenzó a aparecer, causando que debiesen ayudarse de algunas velas para iluminar el interior hasta que decidieron que era momento de descansar, por lo que en poco tiempo cada uno ya estaba en su respectiva habitación, preparándose para dormir, aunque a diferencia de sus hijos, para el monje ese momento era sólo el preludio de una tormentosa noche en vela. Ambos se alistaron y se recostaron, Sango buscando el abrazo protector de él de forma segura, recibiendo su beso de buenas noches tranquila, disimulando la ansiedad que le causaba el momento de dormir, pero incapaz de vencer al cansancio que se apoderaba de su cuerpo después del arduo trabajo realizado durante el día, o resistirse a la suave caricia de Miroku en su cabello que la calmaba en sobremanera. El caso de él era distinto, porque a pesar del cansancio y el agotamiento físico producto no sólo de las labores llevadas a cabo durante la jornada, sino también al hecho de no haber podido dormir apropiadamente las últimas noches, no podía conciliar el sueño al saber que pronto su compañera sería nuevamente invadida por las pesadillas.

La sintió acomodarse y soltar un suspiro entre sus brazos, el sutil agarre en su yukata se aflojó y le indicó que ella ya había caído rendida. Le acarició el rostro y besó su frente, esperando alerta para contenerla cuando nuevamente el inconsciente de su mujer trajera a sus sueños esos amargos recuerdos. Había noches en las que aparecían poco después de que ella cerrara los ojos; otras, tardaban un poco más, llegando incluso justo antes del amanecer, haciéndole creer que la castaña podría tener una noche de descanso completa. Sin embargo, siempre aparecían, y ahora no sería la excepción, eso era algo que él tenía claro.

Estaba dormitando cuando sintió el agarre en su yukata, prieto al igual que los párpados, el gesto contraído con aflicción. Sango se removió bruscamente, alejándose de él mientras sus brazos y piernas peleaban contra las sábanas que la envolvían. Se irguió un poco para inclinarse sobre ella y despertarla, apoyando su mano en el hombro femenino para remecerla, sin lograrlo. Ella se encogió en su lugar, murmurando palabras teñidas de dolor que lo atravesaron profundamente, en tanto volvía a esforzarse por sacarla de ese martirio, afirmando esta vez sus manos.

—Sango, despierta… estás en casa, conmigo.

La respiración agitada no se detuvo, pero los ojos castaños se abrieron de golpe y lo miraron, tardando un par de segundos en recordar que ya no estaba viviendo ese infierno. Se aferró a sus manos y comenzó a llorar, Miroku no tardó en acomodarla de nuevo entre sus brazos y refugiarla en su pecho para que terminara de desahogarse, manteniéndose en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron y Sango se tranquilizó, separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle amargamente, el sentimiento de impotencia y frustración demasiado evidente en su gesto, y compartido por su esposo. Él volvió a acariciarle el cabello, que ya había recuperado su largo anterior, y le rozó el rostro, limpiando con cuidado el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Gracias, Miroku…

—No es nada. ¿Estás mejor?

Su pregunta no tuvo una respuesta inmediata. Ella agachó la mirada, él pudo notar el miedo y la duda en sus ojos antes de que dejara de verlo. Inhaló profundo y negó con un gesto, volviendo a apretar los puños antes de hablar.

—No, no lo estoy. Estuve mejor, cuando estas malditas pesadillas no me hacían revivir ese infierno, cuando podía dormir toda la noche con la mente en blanco… pero ya no es así.

—Lo siento, Sango. Quisiera poder ayudarte de alguna forma, pero no hemos podido encontrar más Zhu ru…

—Lo sé. Soy consciente de todos los viajes que han hecho los muchachos desde hace algún tiempo y de su principal objetivo. Se los agradezco, sin embargo, ya no quiero que lo hagan.

—Pero Sango, las pesadillas…

—Deben desaparecer, pero no quiero depender de una hierba para poder dormir tranquila. Tampoco quiero seguir descansando tan profundamente, porque pierdo otras cosas, y ya no quiero perder más.

—¿Pierdes otras cosas? No estoy entendiendo…

—No tengo pesadillas, Miroku, pero tampoco hay conversaciones hasta tarde, ni mimos antes de dormir o de levantarnos, ni… nada de lo que hacíamos antes por las noches.

A él se le aceleró el corazón ante la insinuación de su esposa, porque ese era un tema que no habían tocado, él ni siquiera había querido pensar en su intimidad para no presionarla, muy a pesar de que no podía negar que lo extrañaba. Inhaló profundo también, intentando controlar la ansiedad que comenzó a crecer en su pecho por todo lo que significaban las palabras de Sango.

—Es cierto, no hay nada de eso, pero no hay prisa. Necesitas tiempo y…

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ya va a ser un año, y no he mejorado mucho. Sólo he dado pequeños pasos, nada que realmente cambie la situación…

—No digas eso, has mejorado bastante. Lo que viviste no es fácil de superar, lo estás haciendo muy bien… eres muy fuerte, Sango, y estoy seguro de que seguirás avanzando, poco a poco…

—¡No quiero que siga siendo poco a poco! —Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con impotencia, golpeando un poco el pecho que le servía de refugio. —No quiero… No quiero que sigas dudando sobre cómo tratarme, que sólo te dirijas a mí por mi nombre porque no sabes si otra palabra va a afectarme, porque no sabes qué fue lo que esos malditos me dijeron… Ya no quiero que temas hacer algo que ellos hayan hecho… Yo… —Lo abrazó con fuerza, volviendo a llorar en su pecho, aferrándose a él de forma casi desesperada. —Yo no quiero que sigas preguntándote qué fue lo que pasó durante esos malditos días.

—Sango, yo no estoy preguntándote…

—Lo sé, nunca me presionarías de ninguna forma… —Sonrió, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos y viendo que ella no era la única que tenía miedo. —Pero necesito sacarme esto de adentro. Necesito que sepas lo que ocurrió, por mi propia boca.

Miroku exhaló pesado para luego mantener su mirada fija en la de Sango, acariciándole el rostro y asintiendo con un suave movimiento en tanto tomaba sus manos y las presionaba con cariño y seguridad.

—De acuerdo, te escucho.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras ordenaba los recuerdos, inhaló profundo un par de veces para luego comenzar el relato con el dolor reflejado en cada palabra, gesto e incluso, su mirada. Inició con la forma en la que Kyo y Hiro se presentaron solicitando ayuda, y cómo fue incapaz de negársela, permitiéndole a dos extraños entrar en la cabaña y confiándose demasiado a pesar de estar desarmada, lo que causó que no pudiera hacer nada contra el veneno que la dejó inconsciente y a merced de ambos. Con temor, angustia y frustración siguió con los tormentosos crímenes de los que fue víctima, narrando de forma entrecortada cada acto y palabra que era capaz de recordar, reviviendo también los sentimientos que había experimentado durante ese martirio. Entre lágrimas, decidió relatarle cosas que habían rondado sus pensamientos constantemente, ahogándola en el pesar que le ocasionaban, como que ellos la habían _elegido_ porque estaba sola y _demasiado buena_ como para no _darle lo que estaba pidiendo_; o que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo haciendo de las suyas, dañando irremediablemente a otras mujeres que ni siquiera habían tenido la posibilidad de defenderse, y de esa forma también burlándose de ella por no poder hacer nada por esas chicas. Sollozó y rehuyó de su mirada al intentar contar detalles más pérfidos y que habían calado profundo en su corazón, como la fijación enferma de Kyo con su trasero o la forma maliciosa en la que se dirigían a su persona fingiendo palabras cariñosas, como las que solía usar Miroku con ella antes de percatarse de lo herida que estaba al punto de que incluso que él las usara de nuevo la afectaba. Lloró amargamente, disculpándose constantemente por no haberse dado cuenta de las malas intenciones, por no haber podido defenderse, por no haber detenido a sus agresores, por no poder olvidarlo y ser la misma de antes…

Miroku la dejó llorar por algunos segundos después de que ya no salieran palabras de sus labios, compartiendo las lágrimas en silencio. No había interrumpido el crudo relato, a pesar de que cada palabra era más dolorosa que la anterior, causándole un remolino de ira, impotencia, tristeza, culpa y agonía que nunca pensó que podría sentir. Mantuvo las manos empuñadas fuertemente en un intento por canalizar todas esas emociones, hasta que tuvo el suficiente control como para acomodar a Sango entre sus brazos con aprensión, romper el silencio y no terminar golpeando algo o derrumbándose frente a su mujer a causa de todo lo que sentía, porque era consciente de que eso no sería de ayuda para ella, y de que el temor que la recorría cuando pensaba en hablar sobre los abusos y las violaciones que había sufrido era precisamente porque no quería causar eso en él. Le acarició el cabello con cuidado, inhalando profundo antes de hablar.

—Sanguito… quiero que me escuches con atención. Lamento todo lo que pasó, es algo cruel y nadie debería vivirlo, pero la maldad existe y nunca podremos acabar con ella. Tú eres una mujer excepcional, pude notarlo desde el primer momento en el que te vi, pero eso no significa que seas invulnerable, porque todos corremos peligros, el mundo está lleno de amenazas y son aún más en tu caso, ya que te dedicas a exterminar yōkai. Eso no significa que sea tu culpa que sujetos como ellos realicen actos tan abominables, o que hayan puesto sus ojos en ti, ni nada de lo que ocurrió. Por favor, no sigas disculpándote por esto, tú no eres culpable de nada —la miró a los ojos, limpiando con cuidado el rastro de las lágrimas en su rostro y acunándolo con cariño entre sus manos —. Tú no provocaste esto de ninguna forma, sólo… pasó, y los únicos responsables de eso fueron esos sujetos y la maldad dentro de ellos. Quizá hubiese sido todo muy distinto si nosotros hubiéramos tomado decisiones diferentes, pero incluso así, no podemos asegurar que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido… y lamentarnos no va a cambiar el pasado.

—Lo sé… nada puede cambiar el pasado… —Soltó otro sollozo, dejando salir más lágrimas. —Tampoco cambiará el dolor que sentimos, o el miedo que vivimos cada día al hacer cosas tan cotidianas como ir a dormir juntos, tampoco se borrarán los recuerdos ni lo sucio que está mi cuerpo… lo siento, nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así…

—Sango… —mantuvo su rostro con seguridad entre sus manos, sin separarse de su mirada. —Pequeñita, no sigas disculpándote, no hay nada que perdonar, nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa. El dolor y el miedo no son agradables, pero los vamos a superar, así como hemos superado cada adversidad que se nos ha presentado; los recuerdos seguirán ahí, pero podemos construir nuevos, que vayan dejándolos atrás hasta que no estén tan presentes; y tu cuerpo no está sucio, a pesar de todo lo que sufrió, las huellas de esos días ya no están sobre ti. Sigues siendo la mujer más fuerte que conozco, pero debes aceptar que no eres invencible y si necesitas que te salve, si me pides que te rescate, lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario, porque tú también lo haces conmigo, todos los días y a cada minuto. No olvides quién eres, y que no estás sola.

—Es difícil recordarlo después de haberme perdido de tantas maneras… intento hacerlo, pero no logro encontrar a esa mujer que podía derrotar al mundo. Ni siquiera a la esposa que caminaba a tu lado…

Sango bajó la mirada y reprimió el llanto, alejándose del contacto con Miroku como si de pronto sintiera que no era merecedora de tenerlo a su lado. Él soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y negando sutilmente, decidiéndose a tomar la mano de su compañera antes de volver a hablar, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso y sintiendo la angustia de su esposa como un amargo sollozo ahogado en su pecho. Volvió a suspirar, sabiendo que aún después de tanto tiempo, el fantasma de esos oscuros días y noches extendía persistente su sombra sobre su esposa, pudiendo afectarla tanto como para que temiera que retrocediera el camino avanzado hasta ese momento.

—No eres la misma mujer que se fue aquel día acompañada de Kohaku y Kirara para reparar su Hiraikotsu, y yo tampoco soy el hombre que se quedó en casa esperando tu regreso. Esto nos cambió, es imposible que no lo hiciera, pero no significa que nos hayamos perdido: estamos en nuestro hogar y seguimos caminando juntos, ¿verdad? —Acarició nuevamente con su pulgar el dorso de la mano que sostenía, mirando el contacto con el pecho apretado, se sentía desolado. —Tengo miedo, Sango. He tenido miedo desde el principio, y si bien gran parte de mi vida viví con ese sentimiento, nunca fue tan fuerte ni devastador —sintió la mirada castaña sobre sí, pero mantuvo la suya en el contacto con la mano de su mujer, incapaz de verla a los ojos y reconocer lo débil que era —. Y mi temor está relacionado contigo, pero no como piensas. Yo tengo miedo de fallarte. De no ser capaz de ayudarte, de no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir caminando a tu lado, de no ser tan fuerte como tú; de hacer algo inapropiado, tocarte, mirarte o besarte y recordarte a esos hombres, incluso temo usar las palabras equivocadas, dañarte… y arruinarlo todo. Yo no podría soportar ser quien te hiera, aunque fuese involuntariamente, porque no sería capaz de mirarte a los ojos de nuevo si eso ocurre, ya he cometido demasiados errores. ¿Qué debería hacer? No sé si estoy actuando bien o no, he tratado de hacer lo que creo que es mejor, pero quizá esté equivocado y sólo empeoro la situación. No quise dejarte sola, a pesar de lo doloroso que es verte tan dañada, hubiese sido aún más doloroso alejarme, pero nunca te pregunté si estaba bien para ti que yo siguiera aquí, sólo insistí en permanecer a tu lado, repitiéndome que no importaba lo mal que estuvieses, yo te sacaría del abismo… Me lo dije una y otra vez cuando te veía dudar, cuando intentaba espantar el miedo de tu mirada, cuando las lágrimas escapaban de tus ojos o las pesadillas perturbaban tu sueño… Pero no he sido capaz de ayudarte a salir de ese dolor, y ahora me cuestiono… incluso lo dijiste hace algún tiempo, _no querías seguir con esto_… tal vez mi presencia no te permita salir. Tal vez yo soy el culpable de que aún no mejores del todo, porque tus temores están relacionados conmigo, quizá el estar insistentemente contigo no te deja superar esos miedos. Perdóname si…

—No tengo nada que perdonar o recriminarte —su mirada seguía fija en él y su mano libre le acarició la mejilla, causando que él la mirara directo a los ojos —. Y no estaría aquí si no fuese por ti, Miroku. Porque sigues a mi lado, me demuestras que me amas, tienes las palabras precisas en el momento indicado… Sin ti, no habría mejorado nada, porque me das esperanza, me ayudas a encontrar la fuerza necesaria cuando siento que todo se derrumba otra vez. Es verdad, en un momento sentí que alejarme era lo mejor, pero para ti, porque así no me verías sufrir… es doloroso ver a quien amas lastimado, pero es aún peor si sientes que es por tu causa… incluso pensé que sería mejor si estuviese sola —sonrió amargamente, sintiéndose culpable al recordarlo —, pero eso no es más que una mentira. No estaré mejor en ninguna otra parte que no sea contigo. Puede que sea algo egoísta de mi parte, pero te necesito a mi lado para que este dolor no me consuma. No puedo obligarte a quedarte junto a mí, pero sí puedo pedírtelo y anhelar que lo hagas, hasta el final.

Le volvió a acariciar el rostro y limpió sus lágrimas con suavidad, mirándolo directo a los ojos para demostrarle que lo que decía era verdad. Él sonrió levemente, asintiendo con un gesto.

—Y yo jamás podría negarme a esa petición, porque no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti. Gracias, Sango, por no rendirte, y por seguir siendo sincera conmigo… Y gracias también por confiar en mí y contarme lo que viviste —agregó, consciente de que eso no había sido nada fácil para ella —. Es duro, y más desgarrador de lo que pude haber imaginado, pero al mismo tiempo puedo estar un poco más tranquilo porque ahora soy consciente de todo lo que sufriste y no voy a hacer nada que pueda recordarte esos días. Sé que no es sencillo y que seguramente, aún hay cosas que debemos ir enfrentando, pero vamos a salir adelante porque estamos juntos.

—Eso es verdad, seguiremos juntos.

Se sonrieron con comprensión infinita, volviendo a acomodarse en el futón para seguir descansando. Sango cerró sus ojos, acurrucándose nuevamente en el pecho de Miroku y escuchando su corazón, algo que solía calmarla tanto que la ayudaba a dormir cuando no podía hacerlo. Miroku comenzó a peinarla con cuidado, moviendo suavemente los mechones y disfrutando del contacto con tranquilidad.

—Sanguito… ¿puedo volver a decirte preciosa?

La pregunta de él la hizo sonreír al tiempo que asentía suavemente en respuesta, mirándolo a la cara con algo de ilusión mezclada con confianza y expectación.

—Puedes decirme como quieras, Miroku.

—De acuerdo —él sonrió, besándole la frente con complacencia antes de cerrar los ojos —. Muchas gracias, y buenas noches, preciosa.

Sango también cerró los ojos y acentuó su sonrisa, disfrutando la forma cariñosa, delicada, suave y _romántica_ en la que él pronunciaba la palabra, sabiendo ahora que no podía compararla con la experiencia pasada, y teniendo la certeza de que sería capaz de notar la diferencia en cada acción, porque estaba con Miroku, después de todo.

* * *

_Sin embargo, ella no era la única víctima de ese macabro crimen…_

* * *

Los días eran cada vez más fríos y la lluvia había caído de forma intermitente por algunas horas hasta que, esa tarde, se decidió a azotar con mayor fuerza la aldea, causando que todos tuviesen que buscar refugio en sus hogares, dejando las labores que se realizaban al aire libre, pendientes hasta que dejara de llover.

Sango había preparado un sabroso caldo, ideal para reponer las energías gastadas durante el día y menguar el frío que se colaba por algunos resquicios que habían olvidado cubrir antes de que comenzara la lluvia. Miroku y sus hijos agradecieron la comida, sirviéndose animados en tanto inundaban la sala con una plática emocionada sobre las _aventuras_ que habían vivido las gemelas ese día al acompañar a InuYasha al bosque para ayudarlo a exterminar algunas alimañas que estaban merodeando los almacenes y habían robado algunas provisiones, siendo la primera "misión" oficial que tenían. Sango sonrió con el relato, alegrándose al darse cuenta de que sus pequeñas ya iban demostrando sus capacidades y que ella había podido dejarlas ir sin sentir esa ansiedad angustiante abrumándola, porque ya no sufría ese miedo irracional recorriéndola.

—Cariño, ¿quieres que te preparé un té?

La voz de Miroku la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola sonreír porque le gustaba volver a escucharlo dirigirse a ella de esa forma, con palabras cariñosas y cálidas, sin temor a herirla con ellas.

—Está bien, muchas gracias —respondió, observándolo atentamente mientras él realizaba la tarea.

El monje se mostraba sereno, algo que a ella también le daba tranquilidad y que él había demostrado siempre, aún a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que experimentaba. Y lo había hecho por ella, para apoyarla, ser su pilar, no angustiarla con más preocupaciones. Sango sonrió y le agradeció con un gesto al recibir su taza, manteniéndose en silencio y pensativa mientras bebía la infusión preparada con esmero por su compañero. Luego de un rato, sus hijas decidieron que era momento de irse a dormir, porque estaban cansadas debido al trabajo realizado durante el día, InuYasha había sido bastante exigente, utilizando la ayuda extra para no esforzarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Aprovechando la decisión de las gemelas, la castaña le indicó a los otros dos pequeños, que apenas rondaban los 10 y 6 años respectivamente, que era momento de que también fuesen a descansar, acompañándolos para relatarles un cuento y así ayudarlos a dormirse; en tanto, Miroku le dijo que se encargaría de ordenar la cocina.

Al cabo de un rato, Sango volvió junto a su esposo, observándolo en silencio desde el umbral hasta que él terminó su labor y se volteó para dirigirse hacia ella con una sonrisa y tomarla de la mano, caminando juntos hasta la habitación. Mientras se preparaban para dormir, el monje le contaba algunas anécdotas de su día y noticias de los alrededores que había logrado escuchar; al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estaban cubiertos por la protección de un par de gruesas mantas, frente a frente cobijados en el cálido abrazo que Miroku le brindaba a su mujer. Le dio un tierno beso de buenas noches y, con una tranquila sonrisa, se quedó contemplando el semblante femenino con dulzura, el silencio rodeándolos por algunos segundos.

—Miroku, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto, preciosa.

Sango inhaló profundo antes de decidir verbalizar sus emociones y pensamientos, porque sentía que ya era momento de salir de su propia sanación para comenzar a tratar ahora las heridas del monje, que se habían mantenido en segundo plano todo ese tiempo, pero de seguro eran tan profundas como las de ella. Le acarició el rostro antes de continuar, mirándolo con profundo cariño.

—¿Cómo estás?

Él entrecerró las cejas al escucharla, extrañado ante la interrogante. —Bien, sólo un poco cansado…

Ella negó con un gesto suave, interrumpiendo su respuesta y dejándolo más confundido.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a… a lo que me ocurrió. Yo ya estoy mejor, me siento segura y el miedo va desapareciendo, igual que las pesadillas… y es en gran parte, gracias a ti. Sé que esto te afectó tanto como a mí, puedo ver la angustia en tu mirada a pesar de que intentas ocultarla —le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, acariciándole el rostro y mirándolo directo a los ojos —. Soy consciente de que este tiempo no ha sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero tú dejaste de lado tu sufrimiento, lo ignoraste y guardaste toda tu tristeza para enfocarte en mí. Me brindaste apoyo, me diste fuerzas para seguir adelante. Te dedicaste por completo a mí, pero tú…

—Sango, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí, yo…

—No me pidas que no me preocupe por ti, sabes que es imposible que lo haga —su tono fue decidido y teñido de reproche, algo que hacía tiempo él no escuchaba y logró tomarlo desprevenido —. Ya hemos pasado por bastantes situaciones difíciles como para que ahora vuelvas a negar tu dolor, como si en el pasado eso te hubiese ayudado en algo —el regaño logró que él se sintiera un tanto avergonzado, porque Sango tenía razón y no aprendía la lección, siempre intentando evitar darle problemas a los demás.

—Lo siento, no quiero ser un peso más para ti, ya estás cargando con demasiado…

—Miroku, estamos en esto juntos. Me pediste que no te dejara fallarme, ahora soy yo quien te lo está pidiendo. No pienses que eres una carga para mí, porque eso no es verdad. Eres mi compañero, quien quiero que me acompañe hasta el final del camino, pero también quiero acompañarte a ti. Sé que no soy la única que ha sufrido con lo que pasó, y quiero ayudarte del mismo modo en el que tú me has ayudado a mí.

Él sonrió con algo de resignación y pesar, sabía que la necesitaba más de lo que solía admitir y que esa sombra en su alma iba a terminar consumiéndolo en silencio si no permitía que ella lo salvara, pero el temor a sobrecargar a su mujer lo había llevado a no tocar su propio dolor. Sin embargo, ella tenía razón y era momento de quitar el velo puesto sobre sus heridas y tratarlas de forma directa.

—Tienes razón. Sigo siendo tan cabezota como siempre cuando se trata de esto, ¿verdad? —Sango negó sutilmente, aceptando sus palabras como disculpa e instándolo a seguir hablando. —Es sólo que… es difícil, pero sé que eso lo comprendes. Conoces el dolor y el miedo, la angustia que nos causó el no saber cómo actuar, que los recuerdos y las pesadillas se presentaran entre nosotros, y terminaran dañándonos más de lo que ya estábamos… pero eso no es todo. Esos temores han ido alejándose, porque has podido superarlos, porque confías en mí… sin embargo, yo aún no logro sentirme del todo seguro. Sé que vas a regañarme por esto, porque yo mismo te he dicho que tú no debes sentirte así, pero no puedo dejar de culparme, de recriminarme el no haberte acompañado. Dejé que fueras sola porque yo estaba herido y Kagome me indicó que lo mejor era descansar para recuperarme pronto. Antepuse mi bienestar ante tu seguridad, confiándome porque sabes muy bien cómo cuidarte sola y olvidando mi compromiso contigo. No se lo dije a nadie, pero al día siguiente de tu partida, comencé a tener ese mal presentimiento, sentía que algo te había pasado. Estúpidamente me dije que estaba exagerando, que de seguro estabas bien y sólo era una forma de expresar cuánto te extrañaba… Fui tan idiota como para no escuchar lo que me decía mi corazón. Pero pasaron los días y esa sensación aumentaba, era tan persistente que llegaba a sentirse como una puñalada, y se volvió insostenible. Entonces, decidí ir por ti al fin, ignorando el regaño y las palabras de advertencia de Kagome, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Fui tan estúpido desde el principio, quizá podría haber hecho algo, haberlos detenido, evitando que te lastimaran tanto… —Las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos, reflejando la angustia que esa confesión le causaba. —No lo hice, Sango. Te fallé, no cumplí mi promesa de estar a tu lado cuando me necesitaras, ni siquiera fui capaz de castigar a quienes te dañaron al tenerlos frente a frente, nuevamente porque pensé en mí… cuando me dijiste que, si lo hacía, el único que cambiaría sería yo, tuve miedo de no poder contener toda la ira que se había acumulado hasta ese momento y que explotaría en cuanto hubiese tenido a alguno de los dos en mis manos, por lo tanto no pude hacerte justicia. Fui un cobarde y temí ser demasiado débil, perderme en la ira incluso cuando ellos merecían ser castigados. Y tú mereces mucho más que eso, tienes un corazón tan grande, te mantuviste tan íntegra incluso después de todo el daño que te hicieron… en ese momento, Sango, sentí que no era digno de ti, porque fui incapaz de mantenerme fiel a mis principios, me dejé empapar por el odio y, al no estar seguro de lo que podía hacer si lo dejaba tomar el control, fui un cobarde que no hizo nada. Sentí que no te merecía, pero no quise demostrarlo porque no iba a permitir que mis sentimientos nuevamente se interpusieran en tu bienestar, necesitabas al hombre que era capaz de protegerte, sostenerte y caminar a tu lado, y no podía permitirme negártelo. Así que dejé de lado mis emociones, enfocándome en ayudarte, en ser todo lo que necesitas y mereces, porque no puedo permitirme fallarte de nuevo…

Las lágrimas se habían convertido en llanto, empapando sus palabras con tristeza, arrepentimiento y culpa, sentimientos que habían estado bastante tiempo ocultos bajo la imagen de calma que proyectaba para no preocupar a los demás, no ser un problema más. Sango mantenía sus ojos fijos en él, mirándolo con cariño y comprensión, porque sabía lo que estaba viviendo su esposo.

—Miroku, nunca me has fallado… —Le limpió algunas lágrimas, derramando un par ella también. —Sabes que nada de lo que pasó fue nuestra culpa, tú mismo me dijiste que incluso si hubiésemos viajado juntos, podría haber ocurrido… Además, no has sido un cobarde que no ha hecho nada… por el contrario, has hecho mucho, quizá demasiado, y no sólo por mí, sino por nuestra familia, nuestros amigos, la aldea y tantas personas a las que has ayudado… Eres un gran hombre, Miroku, pero no puedes ser perfecto y sentir odio e ira frente a quienes dañaron tanto a alguien que amas es totalmente humano. No serías tú si te hubieses mantenido indiferente ante ellos, así que no me fallaste en ese momento —las palabras fueron dichas con tal seguridad, que él se sintió sobrecogido al escucharlas —. Y, por favor, no digas que no eres digno de mí o que yo merezco a alguien distinto a ti, eso no es cierto. El único hombre con el que quiero estar es contigo, y no sé si nos merecemos o no, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, y de que me haces feliz.

—Sanguito… realmente eres demasiado buena —negó con un gesto, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir más lágrimas —. Incluso así, a veces siento que puedo arruinarlo todo. Tal como dices, no soy perfecto y a veces no me doy cuenta de los errores que cometo… Intento ser cuidadoso, evitar hacer cualquier cosa que pueda herirte, y a pesar de que todavía no ha sucedido, me aterra pensar que eso ocurra. Constantemente pienso que quizá alejarme es una buena opción, que quizá espacio y tiempo es lo que necesitas para terminar de sanar… si es así, sólo tendrías que decírmelo y yo…

—Basta, no quiero que sigas diciéndome que voy a estar mejor lejos de ti, porque no es verdad.

—Pero Sango…

—No intentes seguir inventando motivos por los que alejarte sería una buena idea, porque no voy a dejar que lo hagas, estarías huyendo y eso no es lo mejor para ti, terminarías perdiéndote en el arrepentimiento y la soledad —su gesto severo causó que él se sintiera completamente descubierto e indefenso, porque sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Sango suspiró antes de volver a hablar —. Miroku, sé que no eres perfecto, conozco muy bien tus defectos y también los amo. Además, he notado cuánto cuidado tienes y lo observador que eres cuando estamos juntos, estás atento a cada detalle, a cada gesto mío para saber si no estoy cómoda con alguna de tus acciones. Y adoro que sea así, porque es ese tipo de cosas las que me hace confiar plenamente en ti —le sonrió demostrándole lo segura que se sentía en sus brazos, a solas con él compartiendo el mismo futón —. Sé que duele, Miroku, pero no es algo que debieses ocultarme, porque quiero ayudarte. Si sigo aquí contigo, es porque es mi decisión mantenerme junto a ti hasta el final, pase lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo?

Él volvió a llorar, sintiendo como esa coraza que se había puesto sin saberlo, se rompía para dejar entrar la calidez del cariño de Sango. Asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y dejó que ella lo abrazara, siendo acogido ahora en su pecho y dejando que ella lo contuviera, porque lo necesitaba.

—Muchas gracias, Sango… y perdóname por ser tan idiota… te amo.

—No agradezcas, Miroku… y no tengo nada que perdonar, sólo espero que te quede claro que aún así de idiota, te amo y estoy aquí para ti.

El monje se aferró un poco más a ese abrazo, sintiendo como con cada lágrima que derramaba ahora, el peso que había cargado todo ese tiempo se iba liberando junto con las caricias dulces y tranquilas de su mujer. Ella tenía razón, debían seguir juntos hasta el final.

* * *

_**H**ola, de nuevo. He aquí el siguiente capítulo, donde vemos una sinceridad plena y confianza infinita entre ambos. Las cosas no son fáciles y las recaídas suelen ser algo persistente, pero ellos tienen la fortuna de tenerse y eso los ayuda a seguir adelante, avanzando sin rendirse. Son tan adorables que me da un no sé qué en mi pechito._

_**V**uelvo a agradecer infinitamente a quienes se pasan a leer, en especial a quienes dejan sus maravillosos reviews, **AvrilGarcia** y **Aegis2000**. chicas son un sol y agradezco cada palabra, estaré atenta a sus comentarios en esta entrega también. Y no puedo dejar de mencionar a **Nuez**, mi adorada amiga y beta que ha sido un gran apoyo para mí (L)_

_**A**hora me despido, anunciando que quedan pocos capítulos (son 13 en total) así que, espero, poder terminarlo dentro de esta y la próxima semana. _

_**N**os estamos leyendo, espero que pronto~_

_**Y**umi~_


	12. XII

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Coral profanado —**_

— _XII —_

* * *

_Pero aún así, el apoyo y cariño eran incondicionales._

* * *

Los días comenzaron a correr rápidamente, entre las labores de la aldea que debían hacerse de forma más apresurada para terminarlas antes de que la lluvia las interrumpiera, y las tareas domésticas que aumentaban en esa época porque abastecerse lo suficiente para el resto del invierno y reforzar los resquicios por los que el frío entraba en las cabañas se sumaban a los quehaceres acostumbrados, el cansancio solía acumularse tal como lo hacía la nieve cuando comenzaba a caer, y el tiempo transcurría sin pausa.

Sango sonrió al escuchar a los más pequeños reír mientras Miroku les contaba una historia, que involucraba a un InuYasha cascarrabias, un travieso Shippō y a él que, supuestamente, había sido arrastrado a esa situación con engaños. El hanyō protestaba cada tres palabras por las _incoherencias_ que su amigo estaba relatando, acto que sólo lograba que los niños soltaran más carcajadas. Inhaló profundo, disfrutando esa calma en cada poro de su ser de una forma que pensó que no podría volver a sentir.

—Se ve que las cosas van mejorando, me alegro mucho por ustedes.

La voz de Kagome la sacó de su mundo, se volteó a verla y asintió, los ojos brillando ante la evidente mejoría que habían tenido durante esas semanas, después de haber sincerado todos sus sentimientos con Miroku y que él también se liberara de la carga que estaba llevando. Sonrió, mientras seguía con la labor de organizar las provisiones junto a su amiga.

—Sí, ya todo va volviendo a la normalidad. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, ha sido muy importante para nosotros —sus ojos demostraron la gratitud, porque el espacio, tiempo y comprensión que le habían dado sus amigos, sumado a la preocupación y los cuidados que les ofrecían sin llegar a ser insistentes, eran cosas que habían aligerado la carga e hicieron menos tortuoso el camino hasta ese punto.

—No me agradezcas, es lo menos que podía hacer. Aunque creo que no todo se debe a las hierbas… —la sacerdotisa hizo la observación con una sonrisa, porque sospechaba que había otros eventos que habían contribuido a esa mejoría.

—Bueno… hemos hablado, mucho. Yo… le conté todo lo que ocurrió, o por lo menos todo lo que podía recordar y que me hería tan profundamente, las imágenes, emociones y miedos que seguían rondando sin darme descanso… —Su mirada se opacó levemente, pero mucho menos que en otras oportunidades en las que habían tocado el tema, así que fue claro para la azabache que ya no era tan doloroso como en un principio. —Obviamente, eso lo hirió demasiado, quizá más de lo que pude imaginar, pero también nos ayudó a saber que entre lo que me hicieron esos sujetos y lo que me haría Miroku hay una enorme diferencia, y recuperar esa certeza significó reencontrar la confianza y el valor que nos hacía falta para retomar poco a poco algo de normalidad.

—Eso es importante. Es bueno que lo hayan hablado, de seguro te quitaste un gran peso de encima, y a él también.

—Sí, fue muy liberador para mí poder hablar con Miroku sobre lo que ocurrió —su rostro expresó la veracidad de sus palabras, porque ese había sido el paso más difícil, pero también el más importante hasta el momento —. Por lo mismo, pronto comencé a sentir que también era bueno que él se abriera y compartiera su dolor conmigo. Sabía que todo esto lo ha dañado y quizá estuviera mucho más afectado que yo porque tiende a priorizar el bienestar de los demás, y no es bueno que siempre se guarde su dolor, también necesita sanar. Así que le pedí que confiara en mí y me permitiera ayudarlo también con sus heridas, que eran tan profundas como las mías, pero en ese momento supe que no eran iguales, sus temores y recriminaciones tenían un origen totalmente distinto. Me ayudó que fuese sincero, porque comprendí muchas cosas, y él también lo hizo. Creo que nos quitamos un gran peso de encima al hacerlo.

Kagome sonrió, tomándole la mano a Sango y con la mirada alegre, brillando con tal alivio que conmovió un poco a la castaña.

—Los felicito. No debe ser fácil abrirse de esa forma, pero presiento que eso los ayuda a derribar los miedos y de a poco todo vuelve a ser como antes, ¿no?

—Eh, sí, supongo… —Sango dudó un momento, porque no era tan sencillo como para decir que todo era como antes, había temas que aún no se tocaban y el miedo respecto a ellos seguía bastante presente, porque era algo más personal. Sin embargo, no encontró motivo para no confiarle ese pequeño detalle a su amiga, después de todo no sería la primera vez que hablaran con tal grado de intimidad. — Aunque, en realidad, vamos poco a poco. Por lo menos ya podemos besarnos casi con total confianza. El resto será cosa de tiempo y de tener la oportunidad, que todo se vaya dando… —Pese a sus palabras, sus ojos expresaron algo de resignación con la situación, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Kagome.

—¿Y estás bien con eso? Porque pareciera que no…

—No es nada importante, en realidad. Ya sabes que no debería pensar en eso… —Intentó restarle importancia, como avergonzándose de pronto por haber tocado el tema, lo que irritó un poco a su amiga.

—Eso es anticuado —soltó, resoplando molesta —. No hay problema en que pienses en eso, no es algo malo. Además, ustedes dos disfrutaban bastante de su intimidad. No tendrías que estar apenada, por el contrario: deberías sentirte afortunada por poder tener esa libertad con Miroku…

—Hablas como si fuese algo por lo que enorgullecerse…

Kagome suspiró, sabía que la sexualidad no era un tema muy tocado en esa época, siendo algo completamente hermético y casi un pecado, un acto que debía hacerse sólo con el fin de tener hijos. Sus amigos no seguían ese estereotipo, aunque había sido un poco difícil que Sango llegara a contarle esa parte de su vida, debido precisamente a esos prejuicios con los que había crecido. Pese a todo, pasado un tiempo ambas tuvieron tanta confianza, que solían pedirse consejos sobre la intimidad o sólo compartir experiencias, no demasiado detalladas, claro está, pero por lo menos no era un tabú. Sin embargo, después del crimen que había sufrido Sango, ese tema no se había tocado nunca en sus conversaciones, porque ambas pensaban que lo mejor era enfocarse primero en su recuperación emocional, además de que la castaña no se sentía preparada para hablar sobre eso, y Kagome prefería respetar su silencio y no incomodarla de ninguna forma. Pero ahora volvían a tocar el asunto, dándole la oportunidad a ella de tantear el terreno y ayudarla en lo que fuese posible. Negó sutilmente mientras volvía a tomar la palabra.

—No es algo de lo que deberías avergonzarte, por lo menos —aclaró, sonriéndole con tranquilidad —. Es normal que no te sientas del todo conforme si aún no pueden retomar su intimidad. Dime la verdad… ¿te gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes?

Sango bajó la mirada, pensando en las palabras de su amiga y sonriendo levemente, ése era un anhelo que guardaba muy dentro de ella, porque quería volver a sentir cómo Miroku y ella hacían el amor, pero seguía temiendo que algo ocurriera, como que alguna acción pudiera recordarle a esos tormentosos días, o que el simple hecho de pensar en eso significara que había disfrutado o merecido lo que le había ocurrido.

—En realidad, sabemos que nada volverá a ser como antes. Pero me gustaría poder hacer el amor con Miroku de nuevo.

Su amiga le sonrió otra vez, dedicándole una mirada llena de comprensión y cariño, mientras terminaban de guardar los suministros que habían logrado recolectar ese día. De pronto y en medio de su tarea, los ojos castaños brillaron con emoción y sólo le dedicaron una mirada cómplice por una milésima de segundo a la exterminadora antes de dirigirse a su hijo y hacerle un gesto para que se acercara a ellas, algo que el joven hizo sin dejar de mirarla con extrañeza.

—¿Qué quieres, mamá?

—Estaba pensando que podrías invitar a los hijos de Sango y Miroku a una _pijamada_ —propuso con entusiasmo, sonriéndole al menor.

—_¿Pija… _qué? —Tanto el adolescente como Sango arrugaron las cejas sin comprender a qué se refería la azabache, nunca habían escuchado ese término antes.

—_Pijamada_. Es cuando invitas a tus amigos a pasar la noche en tu casa, comparten historias, cuentos, pueden comer algunas golosinas y dormir más tarde, todo esto vestidos con pijamas, o en este caso, sus yukatas… ¿qué te parece?

Yuta no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, su rostro se iluminó con la idea en tanto asentía con evidente alegría y se acercaba al resto de los más jóvenes para darles la noticia, causando que ellos también se emocionaran con el panorama.

—¿Podemos ir, mamá?

Como era costumbre, la pregunta fue dirigida a ella, porque solía ser quien tomaba las decisiones al final. Observó los ojos llenos de ilusión y algo de súplica, provocándole ternura, y sonrió levemente antes de buscar la mirada de su esposo, quien sonreía con tranquilidad ante la imagen de sus hijos contentos con la posibilidad.

—Deberías decirles que sí, seguro que tener la casa sola les ayuda mucho.

Sonrió un poco más con las palabras de su amiga, porque sabía que ella estaba intentando aportar su granito de arena a la situación y, pese a todo, tenía razón.

—De acuerdo, tienen permiso, pero con la condición de que se comportarán muy bien y no les darán problemas a sus tíos, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto, mamá.

La emoción fue contagiosa, dejándoles un agradable sabor de boca a todos, pero a la castaña, además, le causó un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, sabía que esa era una gran oportunidad y debía aprovecharla.

—Muchas gracias, Kagome.

—No es nada. Espero esto les ayude, aunque sea un poco.

—Lo hará, descuida.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y llena de cariño y comprensión, porque sabían lo importante que era para ellas esa comunicación y era gratificante darse cuenta de que aún podían seguir contando con eso, algo que era de mucha ayuda, como lo estaba siendo en esos momentos.

* * *

_La confianza era innegable, pero los miedos aún podían hacerse presentes._

* * *

El silencio que reinaba en su hogar en esos momentos les era muy atípico, ya que estaban acostumbrados al bullicio de sus hijos revoloteando, pidiendo animadamente poder quedarse despiertos un poco más tarde, demandando su atención para contarles alguna anécdota o simplemente, exigiendo mimos nocturnos antes de retirarse a dormir. Sin embargo, gracias a la idea de Kagome, ahora estaban sólo ellos dos.

Sango soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa con la situación y todo lo que implicaba. Si bien no era algo que quisiera seguir evitando, el tener a sus hijos merodeando había sido la excusa perfecta para no pensar en retomar la intimidad, postergando el enfrentarse a ese temor sin siquiera pensarlo. Y ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvían a estar solos. Ahora, eran ella y Miroku, con toda la noche para los dos y sin el riesgo que conllevaba que sus hijos estuviesen en casa, ya fuese porque podían interrumpirlos o porque sólo su presencia ya los limitaba un poco.

Miroku sonrió suavemente, tomándole la mano al notar que no había emitido ninguna palabra desde que la cena había terminado, hacía varios minutos atrás. La presionó con cariño, causando que Sango fijara su mirada en la de él y se sonrojara un poco, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sanguito? —Preguntó con calma, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano femenina. —Estás muy callada.

—S-Sí, lo siento… es sólo que… no sé, es extraño no tener a los niños dando vueltas por aquí —se encogió un poco de hombros, intentando restarle importancia a sus nervios —. Supongo que me había acostumbrado…

—Es cierto… pero sólo será una noche, así que deberías intentar no pensar mucho en eso.

—Tienes razón.

Se sonrieron con cariño antes de comenzar a ordenar con calma la sala y la cocina, para luego prepararse para dormir. Él intentó mantener una charla casual, contándole algunas cosas de su día, como que el señor de las verduras le había comentado que estaba más delgado, recomendándole consumir más arroz y agregarle una porción extra de verduras para acompañarlo. asegurándole que eso podría solucionar el problema. Rio ante la idea, mencionando que él no creía que eso fuese verdad, porque no sentía que hubiese bajado de peso. Sango lo observó unos segundos, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios y atenta a sus palabras, pensando en qué tan ciertas serían las observaciones del vendedor.

—Creo que puede ser porque llevo más ropa de lo acostumbrado, por el frío —argumentó, mirándose con el ceño un poco fruncido ante la duda —. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Ella se acercó a él con lentitud, colocando con algo de nervios su mano en el nudo de la _kesa_ y sonriendo mientras un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas, llamando la atención de su compañero.

—No estoy segura… es una opción, pero en realidad no sé cuánta ropa llevas puesta.

Miroku notó la intención oculta, así como los nervios y la ansiedad que había tras el gesto. Apoyó su mano en la que ella tenía en su vestimenta, acariciándola con seguridad y causando que lo mirara, sus ojos reflejando la inquietud que la recorría con sus acciones.

—Puedes averiguarlo, si quieres…

Sango pasó saliva, mirando el desafiante nudo en el pecho de su esposo y notando lo difícil que era para ella tomarlo para deshacer las vueltas, algo que antes era sencillo y podía lograr con total facilidad. Suspiró, negando sutilmente antes de bajar la mano y alejarse un poco.

—Debe ser cierto, dudo que estés mintiendo sobre eso. Además, sí ha hecho bastante frío estos días, yo también he tenido que abrigarme un poco más.

Se sintió cobarde y desanimada, anhelaba recuperar esas cálidas noches junto a Miroku, pero no era capaz ni siquiera de desatar el nudo violeta, ¿cómo pensaba hacer todo lo demás? Se sentía incluso más temerosa que la primera vez que habían estado juntos de esa forma, en su noche de bodas. Quizá lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, hasta cuando se sintiera realmente segura y no temiera realizar un acto tan simple como quitarle la _kesa_ a su esposo.

El monje notó las emociones reflejadas en la mirada castaña, la resignación y el abatimiento demasiado evidentes en sus ojos. No insistió, pese a que sabía que ése era un paso que debían dar, tenía miedo de apresurar las cosas, que Sango no se sintiera del todo segura y terminar dañándola, que los temores se hicieran realidad con alguno de sus actos. Por esto, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a desvestirse con la misma parsimonia que solía tener ese último tiempo, acto que imitó Sango en silencio, mordiéndose el labio producto de la frustración que sentía. Se colocaron sus yukatas y volvieron a intercambiar una mirada llena de cariño teñido con algo de nerviosismo, en tanto se acomodaban en el futón y se acurrucaban como solían hacer, ella refugiada en los brazos de él buscando su protección.

—¿Ves que tenía un poco más de ropa de lo habitual? —Miroku rompió el repentino silencio con tranquilidad, intentando alejar la tensión que de pronto había, debido a sus inseguridades.

Sango levantó la mirada y asintió levemente, sintiéndose como una niña ante toda la situación.

—S-Sí, es verdad — respondió, apoyando suavemente una de sus palmas en el pecho de Miroku —. Y en realidad, estás un poco más delgado, pero no es mucho. Debe haber sido por la ropa extra…

Miroku sonrió con las palabras, luego le acarició el rostro y la besó tiernamente en los labios como gesto de buenas noches, un contacto que no fue ni muy largo ni muy corto, pero delicado y suave, una muestra del infinito amor que se tenían. Sango se sintió tan plena con ese gesto que, cuando sus labios se separaron, mantuvo el rostro de Miroku entre sus manos, mirándolo directo a los ojos y perdiéndose en ese infinito azul que siempre parecía tener las respuestas a sus dudas y la tranquilidad para calmar sus miedos, aunque en esos momentos ella pudo sentir que también había algo de inseguridad y temor en su mirada. Sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla con su pulgar y decidiéndose, volvió a unirse a él en un beso que comenzó tímido, pero pronto se tornó seguro, porque junto a él los temores se alejaban para ser reemplazados por infinita confianza; fue un poco más duradero que el anterior, y Sango acercó su cuerpo al de Miroku, mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en esos largos meses transcurridos desde que fuese abusada, dejando que entraran en contacto tocándose casi directamente, sólo con la tela de sus yukatas cubriendo la piel. Miroku soltó un suspiro, abrazándola un poco más y escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro, tomando el aroma de su cabello mientras con la otra mano lo acariciaba con serenidad, comprendiendo en lo más profundo de su ser lo que estaba intentando hacer ella, y consciente de lo difícil que resultaba, no sólo para Sango. Luego de casi un minuto refugiado en ese lugar, se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y le besó la frente con cariño, también besó sus mejillas, su nariz, sus ojos… depositó besos en todo su rostro antes de volver a sus labios y besarlos esta vez con un poco más de calidez, con algo de anhelo también.

—Te amo, Sango. Te amo tanto…

—Yo también te amo, Miroku… —Sonrió y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, a pesar de que no se sentía triste. —Lo siento, no sé por qué…

—No te disculpes… entiendo —ahora besó sus lágrimas, sosteniendo su rostro con cuidado y aprehensión —. No sabes cuánto te entiendo… y no deberías sentirte presionada a nada… Estamos bien así, ¿no?

Sango bajó la mirada, sintiendo el temor de su compañero mezclarse con el propio, pero ya no quería seguir viviendo bajo la sombra de la inseguridad causada por el terror a que la pesadilla reviviera. Ella deseaba volver a vivir con confianza, compartir sin miedos con Miroku, amarse nuevamente sin angustias ni inseguridades. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, le transmitió todo eso a él, sin poder ocultar nada en el brillo de sus ojos.

—No estamos mal, pero tampoco estamos del todo bien —murmuró, buscando una de las manos de su esposo y tomándola con apremio —. No me estoy presionando, no me siento obligada. Yo de verdad quiero… y sé que también tienes miedo, sin embargo, no es bueno que sigamos escondiéndonos, debemos enfrentar esos temores y superarlos.

Miroku recibió las palabras con un gesto gentil, comprensivo y lleno de amor. Acarició nuevamente el rostro de Sango con delicadeza, acomodando su cabello con mesura, peinándolo con esmero mientras seguía perdiéndose en la fuerza que reflejaba la mirada castaña.

—Eso es verdad —dijo finalmente, con la voz serena y cariñosa —. El miedo es un enemigo bastante difícil de enfrentar porque uno nunca sabe qué es lo que va a encontrar cuando te atreves a darle cara. Pero tienes razón, huir o evitar la situación no nos ayuda a avanzar, sólo nos mantiene tranquilos, mas no solucionamos el problema. En estos momentos, podemos disfrutar de una calma que realmente necesitábamos, y me alegra poder ver tu sonrisa sincera otra vez, tus ojos brillar al sentir mi mano tomar la tuya y escuchar tu respiración tranquila luego de besarnos. Que no me mires con pánico o inseguridad cuando me nace llamarte de alguna forma cariñosa, que hayas vuelto a pensar en el futuro de una forma positiva, favorable… Todo eso es maravilloso, y realmente podría no desear nada más… —Sonrió, besándole con dedicación la mano a Sango, sin perder de vista sus ojos. —Pero eso no es cierto, porque ambos sabemos que no hemos recuperado todo lo que nos fue arrebatado. Es probable que nunca lo tengamos de vuelta del todo, aún así podemos intentar hacer lo mejor posible y seguir construyendo nuestro sendero juntos.

—Lo sé. Quiero seguir caminando a tu lado y vivir todo lo que aún nos espera adelante, junto a ti. Pero no puedo olvidar quién eres y, si bien sé que jamás me presionarías ni me pedirías hacer algo con lo que yo no estuviese cómoda, también sé que esa parte de nuestra relación siempre la disfrutaste y debes extrañarla más de lo que admites, porque eres demasiado considerado como para hacerlo, temes incomodarme. Sin embargo, si soy sincera, yo también lo extraño —su sonrojo fue evidente, porque era difícil admitirlo considerando que la última vez que había tenido una relación sexual con alguien, había sido de una forma grotesca y violenta —. Intentaba evitar esta situación, que volvieras a verme como mujer, o querer recuperar nuestra intimidad… A veces siento que no debería siquiera pensarlo, pero nosotros siempre la habíamos disfrutado, y ahora es como una molesta piedra que se cruza en nuestro camino, porque ninguno de los dos sabe como abordarla. Además, ¿cómo podría volver a sentir lo mismo después de lo que pasó…? Y si fuese así, ¿acaso significa que podría haber disfrutado lo que esos sujetos me hicieron…?

—Pequeñita, claro que no… —Miroku inhaló profundo, sintiendo su alma romperse al saber que ella podía llegar a pensar eso. —Si soy sincero, debo admitir que llegué a sentir un miedo similar… temí que no pudiera haber diferencia, que mis manos, mis besos… que yo pudiera causarte el mismo daño, o las mismas sensaciones… ¿Podría volver a ser lo mismo? Lo pensé mucho tiempo, y me consumió el temor a que eso fuese así… Pero ahora sé que lo que viviste esos días es totalmente distinto a lo que has vivido, y a lo que podrías vivir, conmigo. Esos tipos te hicieron daño, te lastimaron forzándote a hacer cosas que no querías, te humillaron y denigraron, te rompieron, Sanguito… y eso es algo que yo jamás podría hacerte, porque no podría perdonarme herirte de ninguna forma. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, que disfrutes la vida tal como te lo mereces, y eso incluye nuestra intimidad, ya que es una de las tantas formas en las que nos demostramos cuánto nos amamos. Sabes que nunca haría nada que te hiciera sentir incómoda o te dañara… ni siquiera algo con lo que no estés de acuerdo…

—Lo sé… sé que puedo confiar en ti. Sé que no debo temer que me lastimes, pero ellos lo hicieron… ¿cómo puede un mismo acto, ser tan distinto? No sé si realmente es diferente, son las mismas acciones… es decir, un arma siempre es capaz de herirte, ¿no…?

—Cariño, no es lo mismo. Un arma está hecha para causar daño. Esto, en cambio… —Soltó un suspiro, dudando un momento porque no encontraba las palabras para explicarse. Lo pensó varios segundos antes de poder continuar su idea. —Esto, Sango, es un acto que tiene distintos significados dependiendo de a quién le preguntes. En nuestro caso, es una muestra de la confianza que nos tenemos, una forma de demostrarnos cuánto nos amamos. Para ese par de imbéciles, el sexo era sólo una herramienta con la cual buscaban satisfacerse a sí mismos y demostrar su poder hiriendo a otras personas… —Su tono cambió al referirse al acto cometido por los bandidos, apretando uno de sus puños con impotencia e ira contenida, porque no podía cambiar el pasado. Soltó un suspiro, negando suavemente con un gesto antes de concluir su idea. —No puedes comparar eso con lo nuestro, porque nacen de sentimientos completamente distintos. Además, incluso las armas pueden ser usadas para defenderse, todo depende de quién las empuñe.

La castaña sonrió ante la observación de su esposo, sabiendo que él quería que ella recordara que, en su caso, ninguno de los dos sería capaz de hacerse daño, ni con un arma, mucho menos con el sexo, porque además entre ellos no era sólo sexo, su entrega iba mucho más allá.

— Entonces, ¿crees que está bien anhelar recuperar esa parte de nuestra relación, querer disfrutar de nuevo de una cálida noche en tu compañía?

—Por supuesto, Sango. Y está bien que lo hagas cuando te sientas lista, no deberías presionarte si estás insegura, o si en cualquier momento deseas detenerte… eso también está bien.

Ella asintió, acentuando su sonrisa para luego besarlo en los labios con seguridad, sus ojos reflejando la calma y confianza que sentía a su lado.

—De acuerdo, pero también quiero saber si tú estás bien con esto. Porque los dos debemos estar seguros, no sólo yo. Después de todo, eres mi compañero, Miroku.

—Es cierto, somos compañeros de vida —sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura y mirándola a los ojos con algo de ansiedad sin disimular —. No puedo negar que estoy nervioso y que temo hacer algo mal, pero también anhelo dejar de lado toda esa incertidumbre y volver a encontrarme con esa parte de nosotros que nos quitaron tan violentamente. Así que, si tú estás segura, yo también lo estoy.

Se sonrieron con total ternura y amor, dedicándose una mirada cómplice llena de confianza, paz y comprensión que nadie más podría compartir con ellos, porque esa unión que habían logrado a través de los años, las batallas, los miedos y temores, las alegrías y las circunstancias de la vida caminada uno junto al otro, nada ni nadie se las podría arrebatar.

* * *

_**H**ola, ¿cómo están? Primero, quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, pero he estado con mucho trabajo, además de la difícil situación que se vive en mi país, por lo que me ha costado un poco poder sentarme tranquila a editar, y no quiero hacerlo a la rápida, porque podría dejar pasar algún detalle importante, y es lo que menos deseo en un tema tan delicado como este._

_**A**hora sí, ¿qué les parece? La calma ya va volviendo, y de a poco se van superando los miedos, así que podemos respirar un poco más tranquilos, aunque sepamos que el recuerdo jamás se borrará. Lo importante es que ellos están juntos y así seguirán apoyándose._

_**M**i más profundo agradecimiento a **AvrilGarcia**, quien sigue acompañándome en este doloroso camino, espero que este trago dulce pueda compensar en algo lo amargo de los anteriores. Y a todos los que leen, gracias por su tiempo, son unos soles. También debo mencionar a **Nuez**, quien es mi luna y estrellas apoyándome, acompañándome y siendo mi beta y guía en este tortuoso camino. Les mando un abrazo._

_**N**os leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que será el último. _

_**Y**umi~_


	13. XIII

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Coral profanado —**_

— _XIII —_

* * *

_La paz podía volver, igual que la calma en su interior, llevándose las pesadillas._

* * *

Se despertó al sentir una corriente helada en su espalda, causando que un escalofrío la recorriera. Como acto casi reflejo, se acurrucó aún más en el pecho de su compañero, quien respondió inconscientemente abrazándola por la cintura, refugiándola un poco más cerca de él. Sonrió, sintiéndose segura y cómoda en ese lugar, con una paz reconfortante recorriéndola y un sentimiento pleno en su interior, protegida del frío y escuchando la lluvia golpear suavemente el techo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para disfrutar esa calma, intentando no despertar a Miroku, aunque pronto lo sintió moverse suavemente, acomodando las mantas que los resguardaban del frío para que los cubrieran mejor y así evitar las corrientes heladas que se escabullían por algunos resquicios en las paredes y que tocarían directamente su piel sin su abrigo. Abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro, sonriendo tímidamente al gesto tranquilo y de confidencia que él estaba dedicándole, logrando que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente.

—Buenos días, Sanguito —la saludó, besándola con suavidad en los labios.

—Buenos días, Miroku —respondió ella, acariciándole la cara con ternura en tanto seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo estás? —La pregunta iba más allá del momento, Miroku se aseguró de no separarse de su mirada para ver más allá de lo que le dirían las palabras, aunque sabía que Sango no le mentiría.

—Bien… mucho mejor que ayer —fue sincera, porque esa calidez en su pecho y la segura tranquilidad que ahora la embargaban eran algo que había extrañado demasiado, más de lo que creyó en un principio —. Gracias por todo…

—No me agradezcas, preciosa —acomodó con delicadeza su cabello para luego acunar su rostro con aprehensión —. Me alegra saber que estás mejor. Me deja mucho más tranquilo, además —sonrió, demostrando el sentimiento.

—Lo sé, a mí también —ella le devolvió el gesto con calma, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos por algunos segundos, cautivada por la dulzura que lograba embelesarla con sólo dejarse atrapar por ellos —. ¿Tú cómo estás?

Miroku inhaló profundo, acentuando la curva en sus labios antes de elegir una forma que describiera cómo se sentía en esos momentos, porque las emociones que se acumulaban en su interior eran casi imposibles de verbalizar. Finalmente, encontró una palabra que reflejaba en parte su ánimo.

—Feliz —acompañó la respuesta con una honesta sonrisa, su mirada brillando con alegría y paz —. No quiero que malinterpretes mis sentimientos, sé que cada día ha sido un desafío y que todo lo que hemos tenido que enfrentar hasta ahora fue más difícil de lo que imaginamos alguna vez… También sé que confías en mí y que siempre lo has hecho. Sin embargo, el temor existía, acechando silenciosamente… no me había dado cuenta de lo profundo que era, pero anoche noté que prefería evitar la situación, porque temía que todo volviese a derrumbarse. Me estaba refugiando en lo seguro que me sentía con la mejoría que teníamos, y no quería pensar en lo que aún nos hacía falta, le temía a dar el siguiente paso, tropezar y volver a caer…

Sango lo observó con una comprensión casi palpable, ella sabía a lo que se refería su esposo porque también había deambulado por ese oculto pero desgarrador terror. Negó con un gesto, volviendo a acariciarle la mejilla antes de volver a hablar.

—Entiendo como te sientes. No puedo negar que también tenía miedo, me daba pánico no saber qué ocurriría, cómo iba a responder… porque los recuerdos siguen doliendo, creí que podían ser tan fuertes como para alejarme de ti. Me aterraba la idea de que, en cualquier momento, no fuese capaz de seguir, de notar la diferencia… ¿Y si olvidaba que eras tú quien estaba a mi lado? Incluso podría haberte atacado si eso hubiese ocurrido, y si te hubiese herido… —Bajó un poco la mirada, reflejando la aflicción que le causaba recordar todas esas inseguridades y lo presentes que habían estado durante tanto tiempo. —No lo hubiese soportado, si no hubiese podido sentirte a mi lado, saber que no estaba de vuelta a esa pesadilla… tener la certeza de que eras tú quien estaba conmigo… nada habría valido la pena. ¿Tanto esfuerzo, para qué?

Las palabras estaban acompañadas por lágrimas de angustia, demostrando que esos sombríos temores habían sido tan poderosos y profundos, que su huella aún permanecía presente en su alma, como si de una cicatriz más se tratara. Miroku negó sutilmente, llevando una de sus manos hasta el cabello castaño, peinándolo con delicadeza mientras hablaba.

—Sanguito… no pienses eso, has avanzado mucho, sabes que es verdad y que eso por sí sólo vale todo el esfuerzo que ha costado, a pesar de que la sombra del fracaso te haya hecho sentir frágil nuevamente. Además, nuestra intimidad no lo es todo, hay muchas cosas más que son importantes también, cosas que ambos valoramos… Sin embargo, si somos sinceros, es válido que te hayas sentido así, después de todo lo ocurrido… —Tomó con cuidado el rostro de Sango entre sus manos y lo levantó para que lo mirara a los ojos, limpiando con cariño el par de lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos antes de continuar. — Yo también llegué a sentirlo, comprendo lo difícil y tormentoso que es vivir ese proceso. Pero eso no pasó, nada de lo que temíamos se hizo realidad, y hay que agradecer que sea así —sonrió, haciendo una pausa para observar con algo de devoción a su compañera y luego continuar —. Y eso ocurrió, Sango, porque sigues siendo la mujer más fuerte que conozco, y fuiste capaz de superar el miedo y los desgarradores recuerdos, los derrotaste. ¿No es así, pequeñita?

Ella sonrió con dulzura a las palabras de Miroku, sin separarse de la mirada azul que en esos momentos reflejaba tantos sentimientos amenos y cálidos que le eran imposibles describir con palabras, porque iban más allá de lo que pudiese expresar. Se animó a besarlo con ternura y confianza por algunos segundos, los dos disfrutando de ese gesto que ya no representaba temor ni angustia, sino que lentamente volvía a ser una muestra de lo mucho que se amaban. Se separó un poco para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, con esa tranquilidad desbordante en su interior que no quería perder nunca más.

—Sí, Miroku… pero no lo hice sola. Tú has estado conmigo durante todo el camino. Soy afortunada de tenerte, porque sé que cualquier otro se habría rendido hace mucho. Sin embargo, tú… —Buscó una de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos, presionando con seguridad el agarre y sin separarse de sus ojos. —Tú seguiste conmigo incluso cuando yo no me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para continuar. Incluso cuando no quería arrastrarte con mi dolor y te pedí que me dejaras… Aún así, fuiste capaz de ver que realmente no podría haberlo hecho sola y decidiste acompañarme a pesar de lo difícil y tortuoso que resultara el camino, sufriendo conmigo más de lo que alguna vez imaginamos… Si lo logré, fue porque estás conmigo y agradezco que sea así. Agradezco que cada mirada, palabra, gesto y caricia tuyos sean tan… _tú_, que la diferencia es clara y lo que con cualquier otra persona hubiese sido algo doloroso y aterrador, contigo es confortante, dulce y agradable. Si estamos aquí ahora, es porque continuaste junto a mí, confiando en que podría lograrlo.

Él había mantenido su vista fija en la de ella, recibiendo con cariño las palabras de Sango, sintiendo la sinceridad y compartiendo el sentimiento de alivio y complacencia que ahora los embargaba. Llevó sus labios hacia la frente femenina y depositó un protector beso ahí, abrazándola después de eso, con el pecho rebosante de júbilo al saber que podrían seguir amándose, esta vez sin temores acechándolos en el camino, por lo menos no nacidos de esa horrible experiencia.

—No soy al único al que deberías agradecerle, porque han pasado muchas cosas y hemos tenido mucho apoyo todo este tiempo, pese a lo difícil que ha sido todo… —Murmuró, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo en respuesta, porque ambos sabían que, sin la ayuda de sus amigos y familia, el camino hubiese sido mucho más pedregoso. —Pero a quien más debemos agradecer es a ti, por permitirnos seguir a tu lado y ayudarte. Yo tampoco podría haber continuado sin ti, pequeñita, y que me dejaras permanecer aquí, aún con todo el dolor y los miedos que eso significaba… Simplemente, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que eso significa. Por eso y por todo, en realidad, muchas gracias, Sango.

Sus brazos se ciñeron un poco más alrededor de ella, la paz y gratitud que sentían los envolvieron en el íntimo compañerismo que siempre habían compartido, que volvió a hacerse presente, porque ahora tenían la certeza de que sus temores no se harían realidad, después de todo, se trataba de ellos.

* * *

_Y volvería a encontrarse con su espíritu, reconectando con sus raíces, con todo lo que la había llevado hasta ahí, y continuar._

* * *

Las temperaturas habían comenzado a subir poco a poco, dejando atrás al invierno y trayendo de vuelta una agradable primavera, aunque no todos estuviesen de acuerdo debido a los estornudos y lagrimeos causados en ciertas personas con olfatos más sensibles y temperamentos más quisquillosos.

Esa tarde habían decidido disfrutar de un paseo familiar a la orilla del río, los más pequeños estaban felices de poder chapotear en el agua y los mayores se entretenían mirándolos, contagiándose con esa energía y entusiasmando, y a Rin dándole una pequeña probada del futuro que le esperaba luego de que su bebé naciera. Kagome había preparado algunos bocadillos para todos e InuYasha, junto a las gemelas y Yuta, se encargaban de cuidar de los niños que hacían sus travesuras a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, para darles un respiro a sus padres, quienes habían tenido mucho trabajo con ellos los últimos días.

Entre risas causadas por una de las anécdotas que les contaba Shippō sobre su última aventura, Sango levantó la mirada para ver a lo lejos cómo Kirara se acercaba, sobrevolando la zona buscándolos, hasta que los divisó y comenzó el descenso, llevando a Kohaku en su lomo. Lo saludaron con alegría, invitándolo a unirse al picnic que estaban compartiendo y preguntándole cómo había ido su viaje, alegres y tranquilos de verlo regresar a salvo.

—Bien, el _Oni_ que acechaba a esa aldea sólo tenía un gran tamaño, no era muy poderoso en realidad —comentó, sirviéndose un aperitivo mientras lo decía —. Así que el trabajo fue sencillo.

—Ya eres muy hábil, me alegra que no hayas tenido problemas —Sango le sonrió, su hermano se había convertido en un exterminador hecho y derecho.

—Es cierto, además eso les ayudará a proveerse mejor, en especial ahora que el momento del nacimiento se acerca —Miroku hizo la observación, logrando que la pareja aludida se sonrojara levemente.

—G-Gracias —él musitó torpemente, como cada vez que recibía un halago —, hago lo mejor que puedo, y tuve a los mejores maestros —le sonrió a su hermana con agradecimiento y orgullo, gesto que ella devolvió con cariño —. Por cierto, nuestra aldea no quedaba lejos del lugar, así que aproveché para dejar respetos en nombre de los dos.

Sango asintió con un movimiento hacia su hermano, su sonrisa volviéndose un tanto melancólica, ya que no había vuelto a su antiguo hogar desde que ocurriera toda esa pesadilla. Inhaló profundo mientras los demás seguían hablando sobre otros asuntos, cambiando el tema como se habían acostumbrado a hacer desde el momento en el que notaron que la mención del fuerte de los Exterminadores también le afectaba, optando por evitarle recordar el lugar en donde había sufrido tanto daño. Ella había agradecido el gesto, pero le había pedido a Kohaku que no abandonara el lugar y que siguiera con las visitas periódicas, ya que seguía siendo el hogar donde había nacido, crecido y convertido en la chica que sus amigos habían conocido. Sin embargo, por su parte no había sido capaz de regresar. Cuando el terror y rechazo que la asolaban cuando pensaba en el fuerte, no fueron algo tan visceral y pudo pensar en la razón que los causaba, se dio cuenta que era simplemente porque el _lugar seguro_ que representaba la aldea de los exterminadores, se había deshecho durante esos días y noches de tormento, convirtiéndose en todo lo contrario. Había sido su cárcel, un escenario familiar pero macabro, manchado con los pérfidos crímenes de los cuales fue víctima, con la tenebrosa maldad de sus victimarios. Aún así, seguía siendo el legado de su familia y ahora, con las heridas físicas sanadas por completo, y las emocionales cicatrizando, el pensar en el lugar donde había vivido gran parte de su vida no era doloroso ni escalofriante. Ahora, podía recordar la calidez de los momentos vividos ahí y ya no le temía.

Observó a sus acompañantes, que hablaban sobre las cosechas, el crecimiento del río que estaba en las cercanías y el buen clima que probablemente acompañaría el nacimiento de su sobrino, y se decidió a interrumpirlos con una expresión segura y tranquila en el rostro, llamando la atención de todos.

—Creo que sería un buen momento para que volviéramos.

Las miradas se fijaron en ella con extrañeza, Miroku estaba sorprendido y Kohaku mostraba confusión, ambos sabían a qué se refería Sango, pero no comprendían el motivo de sus palabras, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

—¿Estás segura? Es decir, la aldea… —Dudó el menor, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro y demostrando así la inseguridad que le causaba la idea de su hermana.

—Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, han ocurrido muchas cosas y las heridas van sanando —le dedicó una sonrisa a la preocupación de Kohaku, comprendía su miedo, pero ya no lo compartía —. No puedo huir por siempre, ahí están mis raíces también. Además, creo que lo necesito.

El exterminador asintió con tranquilidad al ver la paz en los ojos de su hermana, mientras Miroku entrelazaba sus manos en un seguro agarre, el gesto demostrando el apoyo que le brindaba a su mujer.

—Bien, entonces ¿cuándo partimos?

Sango sonrió al escucharlo, y pronto estaban organizando el viaje, rodeados de sus hijos, quienes se entusiasmaron con la idea de visitar la aldea después de tanto tiempo sin ir, reflejando su anhelo con una alegría contagiosa.

Decidieron no postergar demasiado el momento de partir, ya que querían estar de regreso pronto en caso de que el bebé de Rin y Kohaku naciera y ellos necesitaran ayuda de cualquier tipo. Por este motivo, la fecha se fijó para dentro de un par de días, dándoles tiempo de terminar todos los preparativos sin problemas y localizar a Hachi para pedirle que los llevara. Kirara también se unió a los planes, demostrando su recelo a la idea de que Sango saliera de casa sin su compañía y la necesidad de ir con ella en esa travesía que, sabía, era tan importante para la castaña.

Los días pasaron rápido gracias a todo el trabajo que significaba planear la salida, y el momento de partir llegó pronto. El viaje transcurrió según lo planeado, sin inconvenientes que lo retrasaran, sólo con el alboroto normal que causaban los más jóvenes cada vez que salían de casa, especialmente cuando su destino era el fuerte de los Exterminadores. Llegaron cerca del mediodía, después de dos días de trayecto, y a diferencia de otras veces en las que descendían directamente en el interior del fuerte junto a la cabaña principal que les servía de morada, esta vez Sango quiso que lo hicieran fuera del gran portón de madera que cerraba el paso en los límites.

Con el pecho apretado, la muchacha inhaló profundo antes de acercarse, quedando frente a la imponente entrada y mirándola fijamente, un remolino de emociones y recuerdos mezclándose en su interior. Sintió a Miroku junto a ella, tomando su mano con seguridad, y a Kirara al otro lado, transformándose en un acto que tenía como fin brindarle mayor seguridad; presionó el agarre en la mano de él, miró con agradecimiento a su compañera felina y soltó un suspiro antes de avanzar y empujar con fuerza la madera, abriéndose camino hacia el interior con nerviosismo. Ingresaron primero, seguidos del _tanuki_ y sus hijos; caminaron sin apuro y en silencio, contemplando con respeto y nostalgia el paisaje frente a ellos, recorriendo la gran distancia que los separaba de la cabaña que en el pasado era el hogar de la castaña, quien observaba alrededor conteniendo la respiración, los sentimientos golpeándole con fuerza el pecho.

Sango le pidió a su compañero un momento a solas, asegurándole que estaría bien; él se lo otorgó, llamando a los demás para que lo acompañaran y dedicándose mientras tanto a preparar todo para su estancia en el lugar. Ella sonrió, negando suavemente a Kirara, quien no había seguido los pasos del monje y permanecía a su lado, mirándola con algo de preocupación.

—No vas a dejarme sola, ¿verdad? —Su pregunta fue respondida con un gruñido leve, evidenciando las intenciones de la felina. —Lo entiendo y aprecio mucho que quieras cuidarme, pero necesito hacer esto por mí misma. Te prometo que estaré bien, y si llego a estar en peligro, estás a sólo un salto de mí. ¿De acuerdo?

A pesar de que sus deseos eran permanecer junto a su compañera, Kirara comprendió la importancia que tenía para Sango llevar a cabo esa tarea sin compañía, por lo que se alejó en dirección a donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, no sin antes volver a su forma gatuna y maullarle a la castaña a manera de advertencia, ante lo cual ella no pudo evitar sonreír conmovida por los sentimientos de la felina.

Cuando finalmente estuvo sola, la exterminadora recorrió la aldea sin prisa, dirigiéndose primero hasta donde se encontraban las tumbas de sus compañeros y de su padre, orando en silencio por algunos minutos a manera de respetuoso saludo; luego, caminó a través del campo de entrenamiento, sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar las arduas jornadas del pasado, de su niñez, cuando apenas estaba comenzando su formación y, con cada sesión, se impregnaba con la fortaleza y tenacidad que eran características propias de su profesión, y terminaron siendo parte de ella misma, también. Atravesó el trayecto hasta la fragua, el pecho apretado al mirar el lugar en donde se encontraban los arbustos tras los cuales se habían ocultado sus agresores, pero siendo capaz de superar el miedo y tener la certeza de que esta vez no terminaría de la misma forma, porque sabía que no había ninguna amenaza escondida merodeando su camino, y ahora se encontraba acompañada.

Terminó el recorrido volviendo a la cabaña, la que se encontraba extrañamente silenciosa cuando ella ingresó. No le dio importancia, sabía que era probable que sus hijos hubiesen insistido en salir a jugar y ese fuese el motivo de la quietud en el interior de la construcción; de todas formas, agradecía que fuese de ese modo, porque necesitaba soledad en esos momentos. Caminó por los pasillos, deteniéndose en la sala donde todo había comenzado, observando con recelo e intranquilidad el cuarto, notando que el _shōji _que ella había roto durante su escape, había sido reparado, y el suelo junto con las paredes estaban limpios, sin ningún rastro de las manchas causadas durante su encierro. Esbozó una sonrisa triste, probablemente Kohaku se hubiese dedicado a eso en algunas de sus visitas. Tras unos instantes ahí, durante los cuales algunos fugaces recuerdos la golpearon sutilmente, inhaló profundo para alejar esas imágenes de su mente y seguir su rumbo, repitiendo el recorrido que hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de liberarse, avanzando a paso lento por el pasillo externo, percatándose de que también había sido limpiando con esmero y ya no presentaba signos de la batalla que había tenido lugar allí, incluso el _shōji_ de la sala que era su destino había sido repuesto. Llegó al cuarto de armas, entrando con cuidado y mirando el espacio vacío en el que había estado el _wakizashi_ que usó para defenderse, pasando sus dedos por la pared y sintiendo una corriente eléctrica ante el contacto, recordando la seguridad y fortaleza que había recuperado cuando tuvo el arma en sus manos. Salió nuevamente, deambuló por la zona en la que se había enfrentado a sus captores, sintiendo la adrenalina volver a nacer en su interior al recordar la lucha, cosquilleándole los pies y acelerándole el corazón como si en cualquier minuto la amenaza pudiera hacerse presente otra vez. Se calmó, diciéndose internamente que el peligro ya había pasado, para finalmente, volver a la cabaña, al cuarto en el que había caído rendida después de haberse liberado, y en ese momento, sintió algo romperse dentro de ella.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, cayó de rodillas en el futón, sintiéndose extrañamente _libre_. Había tenido tanto miedo durante demasiado tiempo, permitiéndole a sus victimarios seguir dañándola aún después de haber muerto, aún después de haberse liberado y encontrarse a salvo en su hogar. Fueron sentimientos tan intensos, extensos en tal medida que terminaron sobrepasándola, oprimiéndole el pecho y abrumándola hasta llegar a un punto en el que se había perdido, olvidando quién era, de dónde venía y hacia dónde quería ir. Con el tiempo y el obstinado apoyo de su familia, había superado poco a poco todo eso, recuperándose lentamente y dándose cuenta de que su espíritu no había muerto, sólo necesitaba encontrarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, el miedo de volver a su aldea no era sólo porque temiera que otra vez pasara algo así; el miedo que sentía era otro porque, así como su cuerpo había sido _manchado_ tan cruelmente, también lo había sido su antiguo hogar, deshonrándolo por segunda vez al volver a ser escenario de un crimen tan inhumano, y ella creyó que no sería capaz de volver a sentirse segura ahí, como siempre lo había hecho, y que tampoco podría seguir siendo bendecida y protegida por sus ancestros después de haber sido culpable de ensuciar así su aldea.

Cerró los ojos y soltó más lágrimas, sintiéndose aliviada al comprobar que ya no debía temer que eso ocurriera, porque su hogar podía volver a sentirse como el lugar seguro que siempre fue y el favor de sus antepasados no iba a abandonarla. Se mantuvo llorando en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que sintió que la observaban, reconociendo de inmediato quién era. Sonrió, dándose vuelta para observarlo de frente.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó él, sin ocultar la preocupación que sentía al verla llorar, pero reflejando en sus ojos una comprensión que ella recibió con alivio.

—Sí, tranquilo. Yo… me siento en calma —respondió, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara a ella mientras miraba el cuarto con detenimiento un par de segundos —. Aquí fue donde me encontraste.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —murmuró, sin ocultar el dolor que lo atravesó al pensar en ese momento —. También recuerdo que no supe qué hacer más que abrazarte y disculparme. Cuando sospeché lo que había pasado, no fui capaz de hacer nada más, no sabía qué debía hacer o decir… Y, en realidad, nunca lo supe —admitió, sonriendo de medio lado con algo de resignación, sintiendo que quizá podría haber hecho algo más, o mejor.

—Creo que nadie sabría… Nada te prepara para una situación así —Sango tomó las manos de Miroku, acariciándolas con sus pulgares —. Yo pensé que podía vencer a cualquier enemigo, que podía cuidarme por mí misma siempre… y cuando no pude, sentí que había fallado no sólo como mujer, sino como guerrera también… Y además de mancharme a mí, ensuciaron mi aldea, el hogar donde nací y crecí… Sinceramente, llegué a creer que nunca podría volver, del mismo modo en el que sentí en algún momento que no podría seguir adelante…

—Sé que no fue fácil, pero lo lograste. Ahora estás aquí, con nosotros… —Sonrió, soltando una de sus manos para acariciar con delicadeza la mejilla femenina. —Eres fuerte, Sango, más de lo que crees. Gracias por no rendirte.

—Honestamente, tú me diste fuerzas muchas veces para no hacerlo. Dices que nunca supiste qué hacer, pero la verdad creo que hiciste lo mejor, porque tenías las palabras que debía oír y la determinación, el coraje y la fortaleza que me habían arrebatado. Así que, gracias también, porque no estaría aquí de no ser por ti. Incluso debo agradecerte poder volver, ya que me ayudaste a reencontrarme conmigo misma y, de ese modo, comprendí que, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, hay cosas que permanecerán siempre. Y la aldea de los exterminadores seguirá siendo el lugar donde nací y crecí, eso nada puede cambiarlo. Sigue siendo mi antiguo hogar, y puedo regresar cuando lo necesite, porque mis ancestros siguen cuidándome.

—Me alegra que puedas sentirlo, y me alivia saber que es así —sonrió, besándole la frente con cariño —. Además, no deberías agradecer nada… hay muchas cosas que aprendí de ti, como el ser demasiado obstinado como para darme por vencido contigo.

Se sonrieron cariñosamente para luego abrazarse y disfrutar de un momento de calma, ambos respirando la tranquilidad que ahora podía palparse en el ambiente, una sensación reconfortante muy distinta a la angustia y el dolor que, hacía más de un año, habían vivido tras esas mismas paredes.

Ahora, nuevamente podían sentir la paz que siempre había caracterizado sus visitas al fuerte; paz que volvería a acompañarlos, porque ahora la llevaban consigo.

* * *

— _Mi corazón, desde algún día, brillará,  
porque tú estás aquí,  
incluso hasta que todas mis lágrimas se sequen,  
será precioso porque tú estás aquí. —_

— _**Anata; L'Arc~en~Ciel**__ —_

_**—FIN.**_

* * *

_**Y** hemos llegado al final de este tortuoso, amargo y lleno de emociones, camino en el cual me acompañaron tan fielmente. Antes de despedirme, quisiera aclarar que el tema de un abuso sexual es muy grave, daña no sólo física, sino que psicológica, emocional y hasta espiritualmente. El proceso de superación de un evento así es muy complejo y personal, por lo que el tiempo que tarda una persona en sanar será muy variado; sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces es lento y requiere de mucho apoyo, en especial de sus seres queridos porque los altibajos que puede llegar a presentar son difíciles de sobrellevar. Intenté reflejar todo esto en el fic, no sé si lo habré logrado, pero me siento conforme con el resultado, porque espero haber sido realista y con el suficiente criterio como para abordar la situación. _

_**T**ambién quiero agregar que admiro la fortaleza de todas esas mujeres que logran superar un evento de esta naturaleza, o cualquier tipo de abuso -no necesariamente sexual-, son guerreras valientes y un ejemplo a seguir, así que deben sentirse orgullosas de haber logrado salir de esa pesadilla. _

_**Q**uiero despedirme aclarando que este ha sido uno de los fics más difíciles y dolorosos que he escrito en mis casi 12 años de ficker, y por lo mismo, agradezco a todos los que lleguen a pasarse por acá. Les envío mi más grande y afectuoso abrazo y agradecimientos a** AvrilGarcia, Aegis2000, Otaku-SIG, SangoNube87, Sayuri08 **y** Any-chan**, quienes se pasaron por acá en algún momento y me dejaron sus hermosos reviews. Espero poder contar con su opinión sobre el final y que sepan que aprecio mucho sus palabras. También quiero agradecer a todos los que se pasen por acá a futuro, sé que el camino no fue fácil pero créanme, sufrí tanto o más que ustedes con todo el proceso._

_**E**n última instancia, quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón a **Nuez**, quien ha estado presente desde que la idea comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza, acompañándome en el duro proceso de creación, leyéndome y dándome el apoyo emocional y de beta que necesité y, bueno, por ser mi amiga y llorar conmigo debido a este fic. Eres un sol, muchas gracias por todo._

_**H**asta aquí la entrega de hoy. Espero nos podamos leer en otra ocasión, muchas gracias por tanto._

_**Y**umi~_


End file.
